The Governors son
by Stuwee
Summary: Set after season 3 finale.Rick and Carls father-son relationship starts to break,Carl argues and Fights with everyone now,and carl is starting to worry people with his actions.while the Governor is being haunted by his past.what happens when the governor has Carl and have to rely on each other to survive.Will a bond be made by these unlikely characters,or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I decided to take a break from my current crossover story and write this. The story takes place from season 3 finale and into season 4, it will jump between Rick, Carl and The governor, but mainly Carl and the Governor.**

**Hope you enjoy, will appreciate reviews.**

* * *

Rage, that's all Carl could feel his body focus on. After his conversation with his dad, Carl stormed off into the prison, he needed to be away from them all especially the Woodbury people. How could his dad take in all those people that wanted them dead, that day when Daryl came back with Merle, he told Carl of how they where chearing Merle and Daryl to kill each other In a fight, how could Daryl even be fine with those people who wanted him and his brother dead, and now Merle is dead.

he was pretty sure everyone saw him storm off into the prison, any minute now someone, probably Carol, would come and find, expecting him to explain his sudden outburst.

But no one came, _maybe they didn't see me, thank god._ Carl didn't even notice he wandered all the way into the tombs,"crap!",he said to himself frantically looking for Walkers. When he didn't see any he let out a sigh of relief, his relief was short lived as moaning started getting louder to his left.

he got out his knife as two walkers came round the corner, they stumbled forward attempting to grab him. Carl dodged the first walker and kicked at its leg, the walker fell forward and Carl stabbed it at the back of its head. As soon as he turned to face the second, it grabbed him and they fell to the ground, it's jaw snapping inches from his face as he tried to push it away. It was all playing slowly in his mind, the walker's jaw came closer to his face and he could've sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes.

But something was off, it was memories of thing that already happened. He saw himself back at the farm next to the walker that killed Dale, he saw himself shoot his mother in the head over and over again, he then saw the kid he shot earlier today, but this time he turned into a walker and bit Judith.

Rage erupted from Carl's body and he pushed the walker off of him and continued to punch it in its face, he didn't even know what was happening he could only see memories and hear a ringing sound. By the time he snapped out of it, there was a small hole and his knife in the walkers head and his fists where covered in blood, he was breathing hard from all the energy that erupted from his body, he continued to stare at the walker, looking at the damage he'd done.

He didn't notice that someone was calling his name.

Carol had been searching for Carl all over the prison, when she didn't find him she got Daryl to come and search the 'Tombs' as Daryl called it."Carl...Carl are you in here!", after minutes of calling his name they where about to give up. Rounding the last corner Carol gasped, in front of her was Carl on top of a dead walker with a small hole in its face And his knife sticking out of its right eye."Carl?", Carl turned his head slowly to look at her, Carol saw his fists covered in blood,"Carl, are you okay? Are you hurt?". The look in Carl's made Carol nervous, his eyes held anger, rage and sorrow, he slowly turned his head back to facing the walker, his voice was also sounding a bit off,"yes I'm...fine".

Daryl came round the corner,"you find him". He saw the look on Carols face and looked towards what she was staring at,"holy shit", he mumbled under is breath,"Carl, you okay?", Carl turned his head to Daryl and began to giggle,"yeah, don't worry about me, I just need to be alone". Daryl and Carol exchanged worried glances.

Carl calmed down and looked back at them,"go away, I'm fine just...want to be alone...for a while", they exchanged glances again.

Daryl was the first to speak,"people are worrien' 'bout you".

"I'm sure they are", Carl spoke in a quiet tone still looking at the walker.

"Carl", Carol reached for his hands,"are your fists cut? I need to chec-"

"I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!", Carls sudden Rage made Carol jump back in fright.

"Carl!", Daryl walked over to Carol who just started walking away,"you don' talk to her like that boy", with that he left Carl alone.

He didn't mean to yell, but he really wanted to be alone, he wanted time to...think things through. So he got off the walker and sat on the ground quietly thinking to himself.

* * *

All the Governor could see was red, he killed them, all his soldiers from Woodbury except Martinez and shumpert, it all kept replaying in his mind, over and over again.

the Governor sat on a log staring into the fires flames, almost as if trying to find something that wasn't there, he could only think more of the damage he did to other people, why, he thought, why did I have to suffer and others continue to live on. He didn't even bother to notice the female walker that was stumbling toward the fire, even when it did come to his attention he couldn't care less as he watched it fall into the fire. He continued to watch her struggle towards him when a bullet penetrated its skull, he knew it was Martinez that shot it before going inside his tent.

the Governor continued to ponder on thought's throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2, getting there

the Governor woke up the following morning feeling like real shit, he got up and stat in his tent with his head in his hands. He knows what he did was wrong, but when something good gets taken from him, people don't suffer, so he makes those who stole from him suffer. Michone took his daughters life, and yet she lived and now has a group that takes care of her, why did he have to surfer while she is living a fucking dream come true.

He put on his coat and went outside, when he stepped outside he froze, Shumpert and Martinez's tents where gone and so was his transport. The governor took in his surroundings and fell to the ground, he should've known the minute he stout his own people that they would either kill him or leave him.

Rage shot through his body, he got up and looked around to the truck he saw before. There was only one other thing he blamed for his depression, Woodbury.

* * *

Carl looked at the walker one last time before getting up and walked away towards the cell blocks. When Carol and Daryl left, Carl had time to think things through, he knew he should apologize to Carol for scaring her.

He came into the cell block when his father approached him.

* * *

Rick was busy leading people into cell blocks when Carol came storming through, he started walking after her when a hand fell on his shoulder."let her go", he turned to face Daryl.

"What happened? Did you find Carl, is he okay?"

"uh yeah he's fine...I guess"

"you guess?"

"well he sure scared the hell outta me and Carol"

"what happened"

After Daryl told Rick what happened, he went off towards the tombs to find Carl, he was angry at him, not just cause of Carol, but how he has been after Lori's death and his decisions he's been making.

He saw Carl coming out of the tombs with blood all over his lower shirt and fists, he grabbed Carls wrists and said,"we need to talk"

"why",he shot back,"what's there to talk about"

"what the hell where you doing back there?"

Carl narrowed his eyes at Rick,"things"

"things", Rick repeated,"like what?"

"what do you want, huh?"

"what I want to know is why are you beating up walkers and scaring people",Rick added,"and while we're at it, why are scaring people and killing them?"

"that kid had it coming",Carl hissed,"I couldn't risk it"

"he was handin over his weapon, and you shot him", Rick grabbed Carl's hands,"and now you're hurting yourself, and what if you where in his position"

"then I'd be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!", Carl started raising his voice,"I'm not gonna make decisions like you and get Judith Killed!"

"Car-"

"every time you make a decision someone dies!",Carl now was furious,"IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL JUDITH!",He balled his fists,"and now look those Woodbury people are a threat and you just brought them here!"

"CARL THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"You know I'm right-"

"CARL!",Rick grabbed him by the shirt,"Daryl's going to Woodbury tomorrow...I want you out of the prison and think about what you have done, and when you come back you will be nice to everyone, you understand", Rick concluded with a steady tone.

Carl didn't say a word, but pushed his dad away and stormed off.

Rick thought it was a bad idea to let Carl go to Woodbury, but he wanted him to be away from the prison before Rick would do something he will regret, and he knew he would be safe with Daryl, and the Governor wouldn't go back to Woodbury.

* * *

The next day Both Rick and Carl didn't speak to each other, and when they did they where either arguing or fighting. It was almost time for Carl and Daryl to go, Carl was busy polishing his gun.

"Hey", Daryl took his attention away from his gun.

"Hey", he replied,"I'm uhh...sorry if I scared you yesterday".

"it fine, it just wasn't like you, an' your pretty freaky back there"

"yeah...sorry"

"ready to go?"

"yeah"

... ... ...

"almos' there ya hear"

"ok", Carl had been quiet through the whole trip, thinking about what his dad told him. _I said I wanted to be alone_, he continued to rebel in his head, _why can't people listen to me, dad's decisions alway kill one of our own, whenever he tries to do the good thing it kills someone we care about_. His hand balled into fists, _dad murdered mom, he murdered Merle, Shane, Sophia and he'll KILL JUDITH._

"Carl!"

Carl was pulled from his thoughts by Daryl yelling at him,"what?"

"you okay?", there was worry in his voice.

"Yeah why?"

"uh...nothin we're here"

Carl looked through the window and could see woodbury, but something was wrong the gates where destroyed.

"wha' the hell",Carl looked towards what Daryl was looking at. Over to the taller buildings, smoke began to rise.


	3. Chapter 3, taken rebel

That morning the Governor Broke down the gates to Woodbury and proceeded to burn that place that held to many memories. He stood and watched the buildings burn and biters started to pile in, he didn't take notice of the biters as he watched everything he worked so hard to build be destroyed by his own hands.

_swoosh_

an arrow wizzed past the Governors head and into a biter that stood a couple of feet next to him, the shot landed perfectly in its forehead as it came crashing to the ground. He heard a pistol being cocked and was probably aimed for his head."Go ahead...shoot me"

"Why should you have the privilege of dy'in", came a voice from behind him that he heard before.

"I don't, but then the threat would be over and",he paused and began to face Daryl Dixon,"...and I killed you brother"

"You ain't get to talk 'bout Merle you murdering piece OF SHIT!", Daryl was closer now with his crossbow aimed for his head.

"Do it", came a voice to the governors left, he turned to face young boy that couldn't be older than twelve or thirteen,"do it Daryl"

"well now", he turned back to Daryl,"who's this young man"

"Ain't none of your-",Daryl was cut off by the boy raising his gun at him, coming closer than Daryl.

"I'm Carl Grimes, and I'm going to kill you", he said raising his gun higher.

"CARL! Get back here!", Daryl yelled to Carl.

"NO! He doesnt deserve to live, you guys had enough times to kill him and yet you didn't! And now look what happened!"

"Carl don't do anything stupid"

Carls eyes became dark with anger,"I WON'T LET RICK KILL JUDITH TOO! Every time he made a decision it would get someone we care about killed. RICKS A MURDERER! It was his fault mom and Merle died", he turned back towards the Governor," I won't make the same mistake Rick did"

"Fuck'n he'll Carl you can't talk about your dad like that...Now put the gun down before I do something ill regret", Daryl was pissed at Carl.

Carl began lowering his gun, but still looking at the Governor. Daryls eyes widened as Carl Turned his gun to him.

"CARL Wh-"

"SHUT UP DARYL!", Carl's expression was full of anger and rage,"if you keep listening to Rick your gonna end up killed by him too!"

The Governor couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing,it brought him to smirk at the young boy, before anything else could happen, moans came from all directions and Biters where now surrounding them.

"SHIT!", Daryl cursed as he began to take some down,"Carl RUN!", he yelled to him as they began to move away from the Biters.

The Governor took his opertunity and grabbed the boy by his wrists,"LET ME GO! DARYL-", he was cut off by the Governors hand covering his mouth.

"shhhh",he whispered in the boys ear,"lets go before your friend and the biters see us", he picked the boy up with one hand still covering his mouth and began to run out the gates, before he went out he stopped and let his hand off the boys mouth,"DARYL HELP-", the Governor hit him over the head with his gun he aimed at him and Daryl.

He looked back to the burning Woodbury and smiled to himself,"alright Rick, you didn't give me Michone when she took my daughter from me, now...I'll take your boy from you", with that said he ran off into the woods with an un-conscience Carl over his shoulder, and a cruel smile on lips.

* * *

Rick was having a pleasant afternoon, he met all of the Woodbury people and helped him with the crops they plan to grow in spring. He took a break and went inside to see his little Judith, as he approached he saw Carol with Judith in her arms smiling to the little girl,"hey", Rick s greeted with a smile as she gave him Judith.

"hey, how's things with Carl",she asked with a hint of worry.

he let out an exhausted sigh a before continuing,"sorry again for his attitude towards you", Rick apologized.

"no need, something's bothering him"

"yeah I noticed, but that doesn't excuse him for his behavior", Rick said with a steady voice

"his behavior is scaring me"

"yeah, after Daryl told me what happened I was a little concerned at him laughing when you asked him a question", the sound of footsteps caught his attention, he turned to meet Glenn,Maggie and Daryl with something in his hands,"hey how'd it go",Rick asked giving Judith back to Carol, when Daryl didn't answer he began to worry,"Wats wrong-what happened?",Rick asked worryingly.

"I'm sorry Rick...the governor was there and...he took Carl", Daryl said softly revealing his sheriff's hat that Carl always had on his head.

Rick was quiet, just staring at it. His heart felt like it stopped,"no", Rick began walking around like he was lost,"no...no ,no ,no ,no", Rick left the cell without looking back.

It was all his fault, he chased Carl out the prison, he continued to argue and fight, he continued to avoid him, now look. Some psychopath has his son and might kill him, first Lori, now Carl, what if Judith's next.

Rick was now in his cell getting ready to leave and track the Governor and Carl down, he wasn't there for Lori, but he will be there for his son. He was putting on a coat he found a few days ago on a run to keep him warm when Daryl came in.

"All set", he asked Rick.

Rick lifted his head confused at what Daryl was talking about, then it hit him."your not comin' with"

"course I am"

"no Daryl your-"

"that psychopath took him under my watch, and I ain't ask fir your permission",with that he walked out before adding,"I'll get us a car and supplies, you just godda put someone in charge"

he could hear Daryl walk away, who?, who could he put in charge?. Just then Glenn came into his cell and asked,"are you okay"

"yeah...hey your in charge while I'm gone"


	4. Chapter 4, kindness find a way

The gentle breeze, the birds singing, animals wandering around, a biter moan here and there, it was a beautiful day for the Governor. but he knew it wouldn't last.

The sound of thunder roaring in the distance made everything silent, the animals knew they had to find shelter, Clouds passing over the sun making everything dark, the Governor knew this was just the 'calm before the storm'.

But nothing could spoil his happy mood, and to be honest he loved storms, he smiled at the sound of thunder."what else could make this day more perfect", he talked more to himself than the un-conscience Carl that lay under a tree, he looked at the boy and spoke,"well Rick...I think it's time you knew how I felt", a cruel smile made its way onto his face as he pulled out the boys gun from his holster. He stopped to admire how the silenced had a suppressor on it,"smart...and very hard to find nowadays", he then looked back at the boy and raided the gun,"this is for Penny".

he stood there aiming for the boy, but couldn't pull the trigger, _that's odd_, he thought. The Governor heard a voice and spun around to be greeted with nothing, the voice was all around him but he couldn't find the person it belonged to ,sudden realization made him stop and listen, it was Penny's voice."_don't hurt me dad...why do want to hurt us?_", her voice was was low,"Penny...honey, I'm doing this for you?",he spoke with a single tear running down his face.

"_why you hurting me-I'm sorry-what did I'd do-daddy please stop_", penny's voice kept repeating those words over and over again.

"daddy's not hurting you pumpkin", the Governor tried telling her voice, but she continued to repeat words,"_daddy stop-YOUR A MONSTER-don't hurt me-ow daddy it hurts-AHHHHHH_",her scream made him clutch his ears as more tears ran down his face.

he knew that scream to well, the only time he ever heard her scream like that is when a biter attacked her,"Penny I'm sorry, daddy's here...Penny?", her voice was no longer there, no sound but raindrops began to fall,"Penny please come back", but her voice was gone and he knew it,"PENNY!", he called as he began to cry.

* * *

As Daryl was heading inside, he stopped to see the sun disappear and thunder going off in the distance. He knew going out in a storm like this would be dangerous, but he doubted Rick would want them going tomorrow.

"looks like rain",came Rick as he opened the door and walked outside.

"yeah, looks like a storm"

"I know you don't want to be caught in a storm out there Daryl, so please, just stay here-"

"he'll no, I may not like it but I'm still gonna do it",Daryl shot back a Rick, he slowly nodded as they made their way to the car.

* * *

The Governor stopped crying and looked up in time to see lightning strike something not far away, he slowly got back up to his feet, he was about to go and find shelter when his boot hit something. He picked up the gun he had a few moments before and put it in his holster, he looked back at the boy, I should just leave him there to die and turn, then let Rick find the body, he walked a few steps forward before stopping again. For some reason he couldn't just leave the boy.

he looked back at the boy before giving an irritated sigh. He walked back to the boy and quickly picked him up, he looked around trying to spot a house or building, but he knew he was to far in the woods for there to be anything nearby,"shit", he silently cursed to himself as he ran in a direction witch he hoped belonged to a house or two.

he ran and ran, biters came now and then but he would just dodge or shoot them. The storm was getting worse but he spotted what looked like a couple of houses up ahead, he was at the back one the first house and threw the boy over the wooden fence,"sorry about that", he whispered as he climbed up and over.

he could see a glass door that led into the house, he rand towards it and hoped it was unlocked, to his surprise it was, he slid it open and looked around before closing it. It was a very 'modern' looking home, the was to his left and a couch and tv to his right, he walked passed them to one of 3 doors ahead of him, the first door was a teenagers bedroom from the look of it. He walked over to the bed and lay Carl on it, he noticed the boys clothes where dripping there, the Governor looked for dry clothes in the drawers on the beds right side, to his luck he found long sleepwear pants and a short-sleeved T-shirt."Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but you'll get sick if I don't put these on", with having said his apology to the un-conscience child, he took off his wet clothes except his boxers, and put on the dry clothing. He tucked the boy in before looking towards the window.

The windows where designed in such a way that it was to small for anyone to fit through, it was actually just one big window with burglar bars shaped into a design he didn't know,"good, you can't get out there", he said to the sleeping child, he then went to the door on the other end of the room, inside was the bathroom, he looked at the windows and knew they would be small and high like all bathrooms.

He went out the room and began searching for the bedroom key, he first started in the kitchen but could only find some water and food. No one must be near this place if it hadn't been raided of the food and water, he went and searched the drawers of the coffee table in front of the couch, he found a few sets of keys and tested them on the door. Eventually he found the right one and put it away from the others.

feeling exhausted he sat on the couch and started wondering why this place hasn't been raided, maybe there are to many walkers or you can't get in by the front door, but he couldn't hear any walkers or see anything wrong with the front door. After a few minutes of thinking, he took a nap.

_Carl was standing inside cellblock C he doesn't know how he got there but immediately called out for his dad,"Rick, you in here"_

_a noise came from the cell at the end, he walked up to it but regretted it._

_inside was his dad eating something in a baby's crib, his eyes widened in horror and tears started running down his face,"RICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", he yelled at Rick who turned to face him, to Carls shock he was a Walker,"no", he whispered before running out._

_he was suddenly surrounded by everyone in the prison, but they where walkers too. Carl spun around to run when he hit something hard and fell on his back, he looked up to see his dad kneeling down to take a bite out of him._

_"DAD PLEASE, NO", he cried as it came closer, before he could get bitten two hands grabbed him and pulled him away before a bullet e struck his dads head._

_"It's okay", Carl was dragged to his feet and was spun around to meet his savior, his eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was,"dads here...I gotcha", said the Governor._

Carl let in a sharp breath as his eyes flew open.


	5. Chapter 5, truth

"what would Penny think about you", a voice echoed in the darkness, one that the Governor recognized.

"Milton?",he asked

"what would Penny think about you"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"yes,yes you do"

"...That I'm a monster"

"and do you know why?"

"STOP PLAYING GAMES AND SHOW YOURSELF", the Governor roared into the darkness.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY PHILIP", Milton's voice echoed louder.

"...no, no why?"

"Because you cared about her, and you are to scared to care for anyone else"

"that's not true Milton"

"Just cause you gave a boy shelter doesn't mean your a good guy now, look at Andrea"

"what about her-"

"ahhhhh-"

The Governor opened his eyes and jumped to his feet, grabbing the gun out his holster. He heard heavy breathing breathing coming from the boys room, he put the gun back in his holster, _maybe the boy had a dream or nightmare_, he thought. He sighed tiredly putting the gun back in his holster, he took of his belt with the gun and placed it on the table, just in case he went in and the boy tried to grabbed his gun from his belt, he wouldn't want that.

he took the key for the bedroom and unlocked it.

Carl heard a door unlock, he spun his head round to look at the door. When the door opened his eyes widened in shock as the Governor walked in and closed the door, he heard sound the key turn to lock it again, he put the key in his pocket and looked right at Carl

They just stared at each other for a while, Carl was waiting for him to make the first move, what's he going to do, did he hurt me-will he hurt me, is he going to stab or shoot me, so many thoughts of what was he going to do to him all piled into his head.

The Governor sensed the boys fear and smiled,"I didn't do anything to you", he stated,"well...not yet",his smile grew as he watched the boy tense up.

Carl was scared at the last part of the Governors words,"wh-what a-a-are you going t-to do", Carl stuttered, it was quit obvious that the Governor knew he was scared,"where a-am I?"

"we're in a home, I had to find shelter from the storm", right as he said that, a huge roar of thunder shook the house.

Something seemed off and Carl knew what it was,"why d-did you bring me? You c-could've left me in the storm or killed me", it didn't make sense to Carl why he would bother carrying him here, Carl's eyes widened as his face went red,"AND DRESSED ME", Carl was scared at the thought of what the Governor could've done to him when he was un-conscience.

The Governor saw the terror in the boys eyes when he realized he wasn't in his clothes he had earlier,"you were wet...I found you some dry clothing and...put them on, since you couldn't do it",a thought ran through his head that made him chuckle,"I didn't see anything, don't worry...I left your boxers on".

He saw the boy calm down after he mentioned that,"why?", the question took the Governor off guard.

"you want me to look at your junk, no thanks kid", Carls face light up like a red light.

"NO, no no, not that"

"then what?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"why are you taking care of me?", the question caught him off guard again, he didn't know why, maybe he was going to kill him in front of Rick, he honestly had no idea.

"well...honestly, I still have no idea what I'm going to do with you, I was just having a nap when I heard a scream",Carl turned his face away from him,"bad dream?"

"you could say that", he said refusing to look at the Governor.

"what about?"

"none of your business", Carl hissed as a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his shirt.

he was pulled eye level to the Governor before he said,"watch it boy, I'm not afraid to punish you", he threw him back down against the bed,"now when your ready there will be food waiting for you on the table out there, you will eat it there so I can keep my one good eye on ya, understood?"

Carl swallowed a lump in his throat before answering,"yes"

"good", he said as he left the room.

Carl just lay there for a long moment, before going through the door that led him into the bathroom.

The governor walked out the boys room and went into the kitchen, he found a can of tuna, and bottled water, he opened the tuna with his knife and placed the contents onto a plate, he got a knife and fork but re-thought the idea of giving the boy a knife. He put the plate and fork on the eating counter.

He hid the gun and his belt just in-case the boy would try to pull something. He waited on the couch for the boy to come out his room, well it actually wasn't really his, but he was currently using it until he would decide to abandon the house and move on.

he was pulled away from his thoughts when Carl came out of his room, he walked over to the eating counter and saw his food, he stopped halfway and looked at the Governor.

he noticed the boy stare at him,"it's tuna, sorry its not warm but the microwave doesn't work"

"it's not that",his voice was almost a whisper.

"well it's not poisoned if that's what your worried about", he hoped that would calm him down, and it did, he walked over to it and began to eat.

"your name is Carl right", he tried to start a conversation.

Carl swallowed the tuna before answering,"yes"

the Governor nodded his head before Carl asked,"what's your name, your real name"

the governor shifted in hi seat to face Carl more," I never tell"

"why?"

"I just don't"

"did anyone from Woodbury know your name?"

"just Martinez, Merle, Milton and...",the Governor hesitated before continuing,"...and Andrea"

"oh",is all Carl could manage to say.

"you don't have to be afraid to ask questions", he pointed out.

"then you already know what I'm going to say"

the Governor nodded slowly to what Carl said,"I killed Andrea, I admit it", the Governor spoke more quietly.

"a walker killed her"

"Andrea was leaving me...she was on her was to your prison when I caught her. My best friend Milton always tried to help me, the day I caught Andrea he burnt the biters that we where going to released at your dad in the meeting. I found out and killed him in front of Andrea, left him to turn and kill her so I didn't have to"

"you didn't want to kill her?"

"I just wanted her to suffer for leaving me too", the governor was now looking at his boots," I just didn't want someone I loved leaving me again"

Carl almost understood what he meant,"did your...wife die?

"my wife died before the biters came, no I lost...my baby girl",Carl could've sworn he saw a tear going down his face,"when she was a biter...I had her in chains...Milton was trying to find ways to bring out the people the biters used to be before they died...that night when your dad came to rescue your friends, Michone was in my apartment waiting for me when she found Penny...she killed her"

"your daughter was a walker, Michone did what she had to"

"Milton was working on projects for her...I had hope, hope that Milton could bring my Penny back, then Michone took her, took away my hope, there was still a chance that she could come back...but now she's gone"

it was quiet for a long moment before Carl spoke up,"I'm uhh, I'm sorry for your loss",he whispered.

"what about you? How did your mom die",the Governor said changing the topic.

"How do you know that?"

"your dad and I spoke for a while at the meeting",he simply said,"but didn't tell me how"

Carl sat quietly thinking about what to say, he couldn't tell him about Judith, so what was he going to say.

"I know about your sister, I saw the crib when I was in the prison"

Carls worst fear was realized, he knows about Judith."She died during child birth, I made sure she wouldn't come back".

"I'm sorry to hear that", came an apology from the Governor.

Carl finished his tuna and got up, he was about to leave when the Governor said,"thank you for telling me, and don't worry, my work is between Rick and Michone...not your sister"

"thanks",Carl whispered before he left.


	6. Chapter 6, what the hells going on

The Governor woke up the next morning greeted by the sound of rain fall, he slept all night on the couch, it was actually very comfortable to sleep on its cool leather.

But he kept having the same dream every time he slept. _He stood there in front of his people, all arguing about going back to kill the people at the prison. All of a sudden, all he could see is red, a high pitched ringing sound cut off all there voices and before he knew it, he killed them all, all his soldiers-his people,dead._

He shook his head at the memory and got dressed, he found some clothes for a man his size, a pale blue golfers top, and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked horrible, dirty, his hair messy and a beard starting to grow longer. He took a comb and a razor and began to clean himself up.

Carl woke up that morning in shock, he didn't recognize his surroundings, he slowly started to remember that he was kidnapped and in a house with the Governor. He got out of the bed as quietly as he could and headed to the door, he turned the nob but it was locked,"crap", he whispered to himself.

_thud_

a noise behind him caught his attention, he turned around to see nothing but a drawer.

_thud_

the noise was coming from behind it, Carl walked up to the drawer and tried his best to look behind it, but couldn't see anything, he pulled the drawer back as far as he could. Behind the door was what looked like a closet that's color was beige like the wall, so it would be very hard to spot with the drawer in front of it.

he walked up to it and slowly opened it, hoping there could be anything to help him escape. A walker jumped out the closet and tried to grab him, he dogged the walkers arm and ran toward the door, the walkers other hand managed to grab his hair and pull him on the ground. The walker and Carl fell to the ground,"AHH HELP!", Carl yelled trying to get the walker off him, but its grip your his hair only tightened, he continued to struggle until the walker few off him.

The Governor pushed the walker to the other side of the room, he helped the boy up and put a knife in his hand, Carl was shocked at the Governor giving him a knife and the fact that he pushed him towards the walker,"go on ,go and kill your prey", he whispered in his ear, the walker was struggling to get up and Carl just stood there frozen. Why did he give him a knife? Why Did he not kill it? why does he want him to do it?.

"hurry up Carl, look he's getting up",the Governor said pointing to the walker, it was already halfway up when Carl advanced, he stuck the knife through its head and watched it fall.

"we'll done", the Governor said with a smile on his face.

Carl just stood there, still shocked of how it all happened so quickly,"why d-...why...",Carl was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

"why did I give you a knife?"

"uhh...why did you not kill it-why me?"

"Why should I kill it, it's not mine to kill"

"not yours?"

"I didn't go looking for a biter now did I",the Governor simply said,"it's not mine to kill, that's not my prey"

Carl didn't understand what he was talking about, he wasn't a predator hunting food, he just put down a threat,"my prey?", Carl asked in a tone that made him feel stupid.

"yes, your prey, now get dressed and take the biter outside"

this confirmed it for Carl, the Governor was completely nuts, _why is he letting me walk outta here, why is he being...nice, something's up._

"what's with the act?",Carls tone was serious.

The Governor raised an eyebrow at the question.

"the nice guy act, and letting me go outside"

The Governor gave a smile that made Carls hair stand,"I'm in a very good mood boy, don't spoil it",he let the smile fall from his face,"and as for going outside, I don't think your gonna run away"

"and why do you think that?", Carl copied the Governor by raising his eyebrow.

When he saw the boy copy him with raising an eyebrow, he let out a low short laugh before answering,"cause I don't think your that stupid to get yourself killed, I mean, come on...do you really want to be bitten or captured by bad people, do you really want your sister to grow up not knowing her brother, or when she needs you your dead"

"your bad...and you'll hurt me, why else would you take me"

The Governor let out another laugh before answering,"well your right, I am bad. But I didn't hurt you or anything now did I, besides...every single second your gone is a second your dads suffering", he walked closer to Carl,"now give me the knife"

Carl hadn't realized he still had the knife in his hand, he looked at the blood stained blade then back to the governor,"why?"

The Governors eyes went dark with anger that made Carl step back in fear,"now boy, don't make me mad when I'm in a good mood, you don't really think I would let you carry a knife now did you, oh and by the way, there's nothing for you to use as a weapon that's outside, I already checked"

The governor left the room, but didn't lock the door so Carl could drag the body outside, the governor was crazy to do and say all that, Carl was certain of that. But he had a point to take out the body, so he grabbed the walker by its legs and did his best to drag it out the back.

* * *

**Just so you know the chapters will be longer from now on and thank you for your reviews**


	7. Chapter 7, WTF

It's been a day, Rick and Daryl slept in the car next to Woodbury where Carl was last seen, Rick wanted to start searching right away but Daryl suggested against it. He knew it would be hard to track them in a storm, and it would be more dangerous. bit the whole night Rick couldn't sleep, he just listened to the rain and thunder.

_what if Carls in this storm_, he was to worried of what the Governor would do to his boy, _what if he just left him to die, what if a walker got him, what if that sick man was doing...things, to my boy_, Rick looked out the window into the forest, _what if he's right there laying on the ground ready to die._

Rick quietly unlocked his door before a voice startled him."going somewhere Mr sunshine", Daryl chuckled.

"haha",Rick laughed sarcastically,"I honestly forgot you where even here", Rick looked over to Daryl.

"ya ain't go'in out there, are you?"

Rick let out an exhausted sigh,"he could be right there", he pointed to the forest,"the Governor wouldn't risk letting him slow him down, Carl could be right there for all we know, he could be dying in front of us"

Daryl stared at the forest for a while before turning back to Rick,"alright, you stay here"

"HELL NO...I will be there for Carl, I won't abandon him to a psychopath!",Daryl waited for Rick to calm down before answering.

"Alright, but stay behind me",Daryl and Rick both exited the car.

* * *

Carl continued to struggle with the corpse. One, it was heavy and two, it was still raining. he eventually got it halfway across the yard before taking a break, he lifted his head to stare at the dark grey clouds, he allowed the rain to fall on his face wetting his whole body now.

"Lovely, isn't it", Carl jumped and spun his head to see the governor sitting on a garden chair in the rain, he didn't seem to care that he was getting wet,"the rain I mean"

"You don't care that your wet",Carl asked.

"why should I, the cool rain is relaxing"

"how long have you been sitting there?"

"long enough",the Governor and Carl eyed each other until the Governor spoke up,"come, sit, and have a drink", he pulled out a bottle that was under his coat next the chair.

Carl eyed the Governor cautiously, must still be in a good mood, he thought. He took the offer and sat down.

"you know boy, your fear shows"

"what do you mean?"

"you use to stutter when you talked to me, and now show fear in your face"

"you kidnapped me!"

"and...don't show your fear, makes you look weak"

"why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you what your dad should, making you a man, if we go back out there and run into some people, well you need to be strong"

"are you still in your good mood, cause its getting scarier than when your in a bad mood"

The Governor chuckled lightly,"yes I am"

"is that why your just sitting her, not worried if someone was going to shoot you right now, or walkers attack", Carl asked with interest.

"Boy, being worried and scared makes trouble come, someone is chasing you, you would find a safe place to go and hide right? But that's exactly where the other person would go to look for you, but if you choose to go someplace dangerous or in the open, that person chasing you wouldn't go looking for you there, well if he's stupid enough"

"is that what you did to Andrea?"

"...yes, and look, I caught her. It's when your scared or worried that you don't think straight. I mean look at us, we are sitting down, relaxing, not scared or worried", the Governor looked around,"do you hear any Biters, see any other people, no, it's just us sitting in the rain, it's when you don't fear that you find peace, well that and...",he didn't even realize he trailed off.

"and what?"

the Governor smiled before concluding,"I think I even scare the biters", he poured two glasses of whiskey,"now it's time for you to have a mans drink", he handed Carl the glass and he took it.

He looked at the drink before trying it, his face muscles pulled and he said,"that's horrible"

The Governor laughed before saying,"well your still young I guess"

"why do people drink this stuff?"

"when they want to feel good, or you drink to much if have issues, some idiots think it will make them forget memories"

"is that why you drink", the Governor had never thought about it before, but the boy had a point, is he trying to forget things he did.

"huh...maybe", with that said the conversation died, and just continued to sit in the light drizzle.

about half an hour later the drizzle stopped, it was very peaceful, but questions continued to go through his head.

"where did you get the drink", Carl actually tried to get a conversation started.

The Governor looked at Carl suspiciously for a moment then replied,"in the kitchen. Is that really what you wanted to ask me?", the Governor knew that the boy wanted to say something but was to afraid.

"no...why are you keeping me here?

"isn't it obvious"

"not that but...",Carl trailed off trying to find the proper words,"...why not just kill me, you wanted to do it before to the whole group, why not shoot me and drag my body back to the prison? Is there something else you plan on doing?"

"Your a clever kid Carl...your right, I did something to see what kind of father Rick is, and if it doesn't work",the governor let out a short laugh," at least it will scare the shit outta him"

Carl snapped his head to the Governor,"what do you mean",the Governor shook his head at the boy.

"not important, for now you got something else to worry about",Carls eyes widened in fear, _is he going to kill me, hurt me..._

"I'm going to..."

_please don't let it be that bad_

"...cut..."

_cut, no please, what's he going to cut, or cut off_

"...your..."

_oh god no please, no_

"...hair"

_hair, after all that drama he's going to cut my hair,_ only one thought remained in his head, _what the fuck?_

* * *

Rick and Daryl have been tracking for hours now, the rain and mud made it difficult, especially now that it slowed down Daryl's tracking skills."FUCK!", Daryl yelled, a few moments later Rick appeared.

"what happened!", Rick asked in a hurry.

"I can't track them 'cause the rain is washin' everthang away"

Rick shoved his gun back in its holster,"shit!"

"the only thang left to tell is that he went more that way",Daryl pointed to a clearing in front of them.

"and you said by the looks of it he carried Carl"

"damn bastard ran quite a distance, must've been tired"

"maybe he rested over there"

Daryl nodded at Rick and both went to the clearing, on their way there daryl stopped, Rick noticed this and went over to him,"what is it?"

"someone was on da ground here", Daryl said touching a spot on the ground.

"was it Carl?"

"naa to big for short stuff"

Rick began to panic,"then where was Carl",he said in a hurry.

Daryl looked around for a sign, something caught his attention. He got up and walked over to a tree, Rick saw him and followed.

"there's blood on this tree",Daryl stated,"I think he put Carl against this tree"

crack

They spun around to where the noise came from, Daryl and Rick glanced at each other before advancing, they went through a few trees before they saw it, Rick fell to his knees while Daryl stood there shocked at what they saw.

"C-C-Carl?"


	8. Chapter 8, Monsters and Heros

Ricks vision was blurred, he couldn't hear anything, it was just to much for him, first Lori and now Carl...

Daryl stood there paralyzed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in front of them was a walker, but not just any walker, it was Carl. There he was tied to a tree, his light blue shirt with a paw on the front, his jeans, belt with his gun holster, but no gun.

There was a bullet hole in the middle of his chest, and his face looked like he was being punched for days, there was a sign on the tree written in his blood.

_**look at what you've done Rick. Now you've killed your son**_, the sign read.

"...he kill-he...I should've been here-I fail...",Rick kept mumbling that it was his fault, he stopped all together and began to break down.

Daryl felt so bad for Rick, but he also knew Rick couldn't break down again, he has Judith to look after now, and Daryl was not about to see Rick put his life on the line.

"Rick",Daryl called gently.

Rick didn't respond, instead he kept staring at his walker son. Daryl walked closer to him.

"Rick?",Daryl tried again, but it was like Rick had become deaf.

"Rick!",Daryl was now in front of him shaking his shoulder violently,"Rick! Listen to me okay, this isn't over, you still have Judith, and she'll need you now more than ever",Daryl could see that Rick was coming round,"we will find that son of a bitch and kill him for what he's done, but now i need ya here, you won't go off to lala land okay, not again".Rick finally looked up at Daryl.

"y-Your right...I need to be there for Judith now...need to keep her safe",Rick looked to his walker son,"and...I need to put him out of his misery"

"no Rick-"

"I need to",Rick put a hand on Daryl's shoulder,"please, he's my son"

Daryl nodded his head slowly and backed away, Rick got up and walked over to Carl,"I'm so sorry Carl...",walker Carl tried his best to grab Rick but failed every time,"...I wasn't there for you when you needed me, it's my fault". Rick pulled out his gun and aimed it at his head,"don't worry, I'll not fail Judith, I will do what ever it takes to save her",Rick's eyes began to tear-up as he prepared to fire,"I'm sorry..."

BLAM!

The sound echoed throughout the Forest. Somewhere hiding in the dark, was a figure watching what was happening, when the gunshot fired he smiled to himself,"well Rick, now I know",The Governor smiled as he walked back to the house where Carl was.

* * *

The Governor was gone, and had been for a while now. He locked Carl in 'his room' and told him he was going to be outside the front, Carl knew it was a lie, the house was packed with food and water, why would he need to go out.

Carl decided to keep his mind busy by trying to figure out what the Governor meant about scaring his dad, and what kind of father he was. Also Carl noticed that his clothes that the Governor took off wasn't anywhere to be seen, it still creeped Carl out that the Governor had dressed him, but at the same time he was thankful, he didn't want to wake up with wet clothes and be sick.

"going to see what kind of father my dad is...what the hell does that mean?",Carl mumbled to himself, _maybe he's going to ambush the prison,no that'll be stupid, or maybe torture me and send me back_, Carl mentally sighed, _I don't know. _

Carl heard noises from the other side of the door,"hey! Can I come out now", Carl yelled. The noises stopped and someone tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked,"shit"Carl whispered to himself, _it's not him_.

the door was kicked down and a man in a mask came in,"hello there", he said as he tried to grab Carl, he saw it coming and dogged his hands. He then ran out the room and saw two more men in masks,"GET THE BOY!", one of them yelled.

Carl ran out the back to jump the fence when two strong arms grabbed him,"don't struggle boy",one of them whispered in his ear, a hand covered his mouth."JAY! RHONDA! I GOT THE BOY"

"GOOD! ALMOST DONE IN HERE"

"YEAH JUST GETTING-AAHHHHHH", one of them was cut off, then a gunshot.

"SHIT YOU GUYS OKAY!", no response came.

Carl felt a knife in his belt and took the opportunity, he grabbed the knife from the mans belt and stabbed him in the left leg. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, Carl ran back in the house only to be caught by another pair of arms, Carl was spun around to be face to face with the Governor.

"Now, what did I say about showing your fear",he said with a smirk on his bloody face.

Carl stared at him for a moment before answering,"not to"

"good boy", he turned his head to the man trying to crawl away outside,"looks like you left one standing"

Carl turned his head towards the man outside,"you should probably kill him",Carl said in a low voice.

"yes", he turned his head to Carl taking something out his belt,"you should"

Carl turned to see the Governor take his knife from his belt and held it to Carl, Carl looked at the knife then back to the Governor.

"go on Carl, take it",Carl slowly took the knife from him,"good, now go kill your prey"

"n-no", the Governor raised an eyebrow at him.

"you going to give up like Rick? Are you going to make decisions like Rick? You want to make decisions that'll KILL YOUR GROUP!"

Carl felt rage build up from inside of him,"NO! I'm not like him!"

"then what are you waiting for",Carl looked to the man outside, he slowly walked towards him.

"p-please d-don't hurt me", he pleaded.

Carl looked him in the eyes but then looked away, he raised the knife to his head.

"NO PLEAS-"

Carl brought down the blade to the mans head, killing him instantly. He felt a hand on his shoulder,"well done Carl", he looked up to see the Governor,"tell you what, as an award I'll let you carry that knife from now on", He left Carl and walked back into the house.

Carl looked at the man he just killed, he lay there motionless, Carl didn't notice himself smiling, he knew he done a good thing, killed a threat, he didn't kill the walker in the woods, then it got Dale. He killed the threat, and now he cant hurt anyone, he walked back towards the house but glanced once more over his shoulder, he was a hero.


	9. Chapter 9, Horrible Truths

Carl walked back into the house, the Governor was standing over a body. The Governor really was a strange unpredictable man, one minute he's a dangerous psychopath that wants to kill everybody, next he's a caring man that lets you kill people, strange.

The Governor noticed how Carl was standing by the door, he appeared to be deep in thought, he knelt down to the body and removed the backpack, he then threw the bag at Carl, cutting him from his concentration."pack anything useful, where leaving", he said standing back up.

"leaving?", Carl didn't want to leave, his dad could be looking for him right now, and if he left, something could happen and he would never see Judith again.

"you didn't think I was going to actually let you stay here, I'm still figuring out what to do with you",the Governor walked closer to Carl,"now go pack some things",his voice was darker than normal.

Carl took a step back, then he went into the room that he was staying in, maybe the Governor had mixed emotions or something, he was nice about five minutes ago, now he's back to scaring the crap out of Carl.

Carl didn't want to know what he would do to him if he didn't pack anything useful, especially how he is now, Carl grabbed some clothes for himself, then set out to find anything important or useful, he opened the closet that the walker was, something on the floor of the closet caught his eye, it was a gun.

he knelt down to pick it up, his hand was halfway when the Governor walked in,"nice gun",the Governor complimented at the Desert Eagle.

Carl jerked upwards with the gun in his hand, he looked at the Governor and realized he saw him pick up the gun, there was an uncomfortable silence that fell upon them.

The Governor stared darkly at Carl before saying,"what do you plan on doing now",Carl was terrified at this point, he didn't know what to do next. but then he remembered he was holding the gun, and the Governor wasn't.

"what does it matter to you", Carl was maybe overconfident now that he had a gun, this didn't please the Governor.

"are you going to shoot me"

"maybe"

"then what?", the Governor had a good point,"you going to run into the other bandits, run into the forest?"

"what's it matter to you"

"well if you run into more bandits or into the forest you die, or you wish you would die"

"my dad will find me"

Carl saw a huge cruel smile form on the Governors face, Carl didn't understand why he was smiling, the Governor finally spoke up,"no, no he's not"

"yes he is!"

"no Carl, he's not"

"and what makes you so sure huh!", Carl snapped back at the Governor.

"I bet you noticed that the clothes that you where wearing when I took you, are nowhere to be seen", Carl asked himself that earlier but never actually thought about it,"well you see...I found a biter about your height and age, I captured it and put your clothes on him, it was extremely difficult, but I managed. I then tied it to a tree a bit further away from here. Your dad and Daryl found it, and thought it was you, your dad was a bit unresponsive, but finally got up, shot 'you' and left"

"your lying", Carl refused to believe something like that, the Governor was trying to trick him, he knew it.

"I'm sorry Carl, but I'm not, remember when I said I wanted to see what kind of father Rick was",he waited for Carl to reply, but simply nodded,"well now I know, and I left clues on the biter to tell him it wasn't you, simple clues, like your boots, the biter was wearing shoes"

"No, your trying to trick me"

The Governor thought about it for a second, he came up with an idea,"tell you what, instead of standing here arguing with you, why don't I show you"

Carl thought about it for a minute,"how do I know you won't try anything"

"you can keep that gun on me all the way there, and besides, I didn't even hurt you the whole time you where with me", he gave Carl an uncomfortable smile,"ready to go"

"lead the way then"

* * *

Glenn and Maggie where by the gate waiting for Rick and Daryl to return,"do you think they'll find him",Maggie asked.

"they must be on to something if they are gone this long",Glenn tried his best to sound comforting.

"I hope so, I don't think Rick can...their back", Glenn and Maggie saw the car that Rick and Daryl had, driving up to the gate, they opened up the gate when the car came through they closed it again. They ran up to Daryl and Rick who exited the car,"nothing",Maggie said sadly.

"Somethin'",Daryl mumbled under his breath, Rick walked towards the prison without saying a word.

"what's wrong with Rick?", Glenn asked with concern.

"Come on, Rick has something to tell us",they didn't question, they knew something was wrong.

inside the prison everyone was having dinner, Rick walked in and everyone's heads turned to him, he stood in front of everyone, obviously he had something to say.

"Rick?", Hershel called out to him,"what's wrong"

Rick took a moment to look at everyone's worried faces,"as some of you know, two days ago the Governor went back to burn Woodbury, during the process he kidnapped my son",Rick paused before continuing,"I and Daryl went out to find them...earlier today, we found my son tied to a tree, by the looks of it he beat him before shooting him in the chest...my son died, and I put him down earlier today",he paused as everyone turned and muttered at each other,"from now on people will be on watch 24/7, if you spot the Governor, you come to me, understood"

with that, Rick walked out the prison, he needed time to...clear.

* * *

Carl and the Governor walked through the forest for a while, Carl was suspicious of what the Governor was planning. The Governor finally turned to Carl,"Here", the Governor pointed to a spot that Carl couldn't see, he moved closer and finally saw it.

Around the tree was a walker body, the walker was tied to a tree, it was wearing his clothes, and it was dead."no...no this is a trick"

"Carl...why would I go through all this trouble just to trick you",the Governor saw Carl was fighting back tears.

"NO! My dad wouldn't just give up, it doesn't even look like me", Carl saw something on the ground behind the Governor, he moved around him to see what it was.

The Governor saw Carl walk around him, he didn't understand why he would want to go behind him. He turned round to see Carl kneeling next to a biter body, it had an arrow sticking out of its head, and a strange white rose lay next to it more towards the biter that was wearing Carl's clothes.

"No, no I'm alive, I-I-they don't give up t-they...", Carl began to sob, he was sad that his dad just gave up cause he thought he was dead, when Sophia was missing Rick cut open walker bodies to make sure she wasn't eaten or bit, but he just gave up on his own son.

The Governor watched Carl cry, Carl acted tough but he knew Carl was still a little boy deep inside, the Governor knew something like this would happen, but he thought he would hold it in until he was alone, seeing the boy broken and sad. He knew he had to do or say something to the boy, there was something about him that reminded him of his daughter...

Carl felt something around him, he opened his eyes just enough to see the Governor...hugging him,"I'm sorry",he said in a low whisper,"I should never have brought you here...or said anything"

Something changed in the Governors eyes, Carl could see that he was actually sorry,"I'm sorry", he said one last time, and for the first time, Carl wasn't scared of him.


	10. Chapter 10, this is awkward

The Governor walked through the brush of the forest, he walked carefully, not to waken the sleeping child over his shoulder, the Governor knew it was awkward now, especially when the boy wakes up.

* * *

_Carl stood still watching Rick come through the tough forest brush,"DAD!", Carl was over excited to see his dad find him,"dad I thought you left-",Carl watched as Rick moved around Carl, like he wasn't even there._

_Carl turned to see Rick walking over to a walker dressed in his clothes,"no, NO DAD THATS NOT ME!", Carl yelled, but Rick didn't hear Carls yelling._

_"I thought Lori told you to be strong", Rick started talking to his walker son,"I thought you said you'd be there for Judith"_

_"no dad! I'm here, I'm alive!", Carl tried to tell Rick, but his word didn't even effect him._

_"I gave you my hat, so you'd think it will keep you safe, but now look, your dead"_

_tears started to run down Carl's face,"dad please stop! I'm here!"_

_Rick turned to the real Carl,"no, YOUR DEAD!", Rick pulled his gun and aimed at Carl, his eyes widened but it was to late..._

_BLAM!_

* * *

The Governor finally found what he was looking for, an unlocked car with actual fuel still inside, he opened the back door of the old station wagon and set Carl laying on the back seat, he then removed his knife the biter corpse in the drivers seat and chucked the body out.

The keys lay on the floor next to the seat, he picked them up, started the car and set off towards the prison.

* * *

_BLAM!_

_the gunshot echoed everywhere, but Carl wasn't the one who fell, he saw Rick fall to the ground clutching his chest._

_A heavy hand fell on Carls shoulder, he looked up to see the Governor say,"come Carl, its time to go", with that both the Governor and Carl walked away, Carl didn't know why he followed the Governor, but he knew he didn't want to go back there, not to Rick, not to the prison._

* * *

The boy kept moving, he moves a lot in his sleep, but that was just a distraction for the Governor.

He had to return the boy, he couldn't hurt or kill the boy, no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't. Every time he looked at the boy he saw his daughter, every time he slept he was killing his own people again and again, he had child soldiers for hell sakes.

he slammed his fists against the wheel, he was angry, angry at himself maybe, but just so angry, he slammed on the brakes as he rounded a corner. Around the corner was biters, but this was a whole heard of maybe even a thousand biters heading towards the prison,"SHIT!", the Governor yelled as they looked at the car behind them.

one by one they all saw the vehicle and turned around to catch it,"SHIT!", the governor yelled again backing the car up, more biters where advancing from the forest, the Governor made a u-turn and sped up the road, opposite from the prison.

* * *

_Carl walked next to the Governor, they had been walking for what seemed like hours, but Carl wasn't tired."where are we going", he asked._

_"we're huntin'"_

_"hunting what?"_

_"Them", Carl looked to what he was looking at, just ahead of them was the prison, the Woodbury people where gardening while Daryl and Michone was on watch. Carl could hear his pulse, but it was a strange powerful one._

_"no, your not gonna hurt my friends", Carl looked up to see the Governor half smile at him._

_"who said we're huntin' your friends", he pointed towards the Woodbury people,"they're our prey", he gave Carl a pistol and took his out,"KILL EM ALL", he raised his weapon._

_BANG!_

* * *

BANG!

Carl jumped up as a Gunshot rang through the air, he was in a car, and the Governor was driving it with his gun in his one hand,"what's going on!", Carl had no idea what was going on, he was sleeping peacefully when a gunshot woke him.

"just hang on tight",he said over his shoulder, Carl could see walker bodies going either over, under or their hands hitting the widows of the car, there where so many walkers where ever they where.

Eventually they wernt hitting walker anymore, they must have drove through a small herd of walkers,"what was that?", Carl asked again

"A huge group of biters where on their was to the prison, I accidentally got their attention, and now probably a thousand biters are on our tail", prison?, where they actually on their way to the prison, Carl couldn't make sense of it.

Carl remained quiet, _how did we even get in this car, I remember me crying then...oh_. Carl knew this would be an awkward day.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and quick chapter, I'll do better on my next one.**

**and the part about Carls pulse, he was hearing an actual walking dead soundtrack called, The Pulse, check it out and get an idea of what was going on.**


	11. Chapter 11, Gunshot

The car ride was quiet, it was an awkward, unsettling silence. The Governor was driving, keeping an eye on the road. Carl sat quietly in the back, he didn't know what to say after his breakdown, his face went red with embarrassment, how could he break down like that, especially in front of the Governor.

And the Governor, what's up with that, he was actually trying to comfort him, why did he feel bad for Carl. Carl knew what kind of man he was, or maybe he didn't. Instead of treating him like shit all the time, he actually looked after him.

"Philip...", The Governor said loud enough for Carl to hear, he didn't know what he was talking about, was he trying to tell him something.

"huh?"

"...Philip Blake...it's my name", Carl didn't know why he would tell Carl his name, especially now, and he said he never tells anyone his name,"Only the people who earned to know my name, had a high ranking in Woodbury, I guess...I didn't want to compare who I used to be, to the monster I am now...", why was he telling him this, is he opening up to Carl?

Another moment of silence made Carl realize what he was trying to say,"look",Philip said,"I guess I'm trying to is...that I'm sorry, I should never have told you about that, or at least never showed you", Carl for some reason also felt bad that Philip had to put up with Carl.

"ah...I'm sorry too", Carl said as he turned his head to look out the window.

"sorry? for what",

Carl knew he didn't have to apologize, but he felt like he should,"about Penny, about you having to put up with me, I'm suppose to be strong in this world, but then I cry over...stuff", he looked towards where Philip sat,"I'm the monster, I shot a kid that was giving me his gun"

Philip could see Carl drop his head in defeat, he really thought he was bad, but Philip had a child, he knew that wasn't the full story."why did you shoot him then?"

Carl thought about it a moment,"I couldn't risk it, I couldn't risk him doing something",Carl had been so mad with Rick, why couldn't he understand that he had to eliminate the threat.

"and you think that makes you a monster, or did Rick tell you that?",it had to be Rick, who else would say killing is bad, in this world now killing is survival. But Rick still sees it as murder, its not murder if they are the threat.

"does it matter", Carl was trying to avoid the question, Philip could see it.

"yes it does", Philip slowed the car down, and turned around to face Carl,"don't avoid the question. Did you do it to protect someone?", Carl didn't answer he just looked out the window avoiding eye contact,"Carl, what if you did try to take the gun, then he killed you and whoever you where with"

Carl's head snapped up, there was the look in his eyes that made the Philip realize what was happening,"you want to protect your sister...but what happens when she's dead-"

"don't you fucking say that! I won't let anyone hurt her, not Rick, not-",Carls eyes widened a what he just said.

"Rick?", Philip smiled,"well looks like we both think your father either is a murderer,or harboring murderers",Philip lowered his voice,"do you hear it?"

"hear what?"

"when you sleep...do you hear your pulse", Carl didn't know how to answer, how could he hear his pulse while he sleeps.

"no"

"not that pulse boy, it doesn't come from the heart"

Carl squinted at the thought of a pulse not coming from the heart,"where?"

Philip pointed to his head,"up here"

"I don't understand"

"when you got something to loose, when you already lost so many...you can hear it in your head, in your dreams. You can hear the pulse, I saw the look in your eyes...I know you can hear it, when your angry, upset",Philip turned around and started to drive off again.

Carl sat there speechless, he didn't know what to say, was he talking about that sound in his dream, did he hear it too, Carl was left alone to his thoughts, but couldn't help but listen to the sound of thumping at the back of his head go louder.

* * *

Rick watched the sun go down, it was very beautiful, but not peaceful. He was quiet, he didn't speak to anyone, he just stood up in the guard tower watching the sun go down, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs broke Rick from his trance.

Daryl and Glenn came up the steps to find Rick, he was leaning against the railing of the guard tower."You okay bro?", Dary asked with concern.

Rick turned to face them,"yeah, yeah I'm good", Rick sounde unsure of his own answer.

"hey man", Glenn came closer, he copied Rick and lent against the railing,"im sorry, I'm sorry, we'll find that son of a bitch and make him pay"

Rick turned his away,"it's my fault", Rick turned back to face them,"I chased him out the prison...I killed my own son-"

"don't you say that Rick!", Daryl yelled,"Carl was scarin' us all, he was startin' a fight and you wanted him to go and cool off",Dary looked around, looking for any eyes or ears that could be listening,"bro",Daryl whispered,"I don't think Carls dead"

the second the words flew out his mouth Rick snapped his head towards Daryl and took a few steps towards him,"he's dead we saw his body!",Rick stopped moving and took in a deep breath,"the Governor killed him"

Daryl waited for Rick to calm down before explaining,"Rick",he began slowly,"I think Carls still alive, the Governor could be trying to scare us, playin' mind games-", Daryl was cut off by a single gunshot going off in the distance,"what was that?"


	12. Chapter 12, getting colder

Insanity, is that what the Governor or Philip tried to tell Carl, that he was insane? Perhaps he was, Philip lost his mind when his daughter died...twice.

He knew he was insane, what other explanation is there, he was sick? No, he knew the monster he'd become, instead of fighting the monster h knew he would become. He allowed it to take over him, he gave up when his daughter died once, he actually found his insanity to be...peaceful, it was really peaceful for him.

But Carl? what could've driven that child to the edge of insanity, he knew he shot his own mother, killed a man named Shane, had only his sister to protect now. Is that it, is that all it takes to drive a child or teen insane, the Governor saw it in his eyes, the innocent but dangerous look, the look of a boy who had no idea what he was doing, the look of a boy that could snap at any moment.

was that why he was out the prison? was he told to get out? Was he scaring or hurting somebody? So many questions and not enough answers.

He looked in his rear-view mirror to see that Carl was sleeping peacefully. Maybe he was a psychopath? The only time Philip slept peacefully is when he let his psychopath or insane self take over him, he didn't know if he was insane, but most probably Philip saw himself as a psychopath.

He looked once more to the sleeping figure in the mirror, why did he trust the boy? Is his 'condition' now trusting a little kid, he didn't know.

slow snowflakes started to fall as the station wagon sped up the road, it was only going to get colder, and a lot harder to survive out here.

* * *

Rick, Daryl and Glenn stared into the distance, a single Gunshot went off moments ago, they where searching for something or someone to show themselves, but the shot did sound like it was far away,"do you think it's...him", Glenn asked, breaking the silence.

"can't tell", Daryl said looking away from the horizon,"watcha think Rick"

Rick continued to scan the tree lines, still waiting for anything to present himself, but nothing came,"I dunno...but now that's not what I'm trying to figure out now", he turned to face Daryl,"what makes you so sure that he spared Carl's life?"

Daryl looked away and back before answering,"Carls boots where gone, and that thing was wearing tekkies, and also it's face was gone so we couldn't see if it was him"

Rick stared at Daryl for a long while, was he right? Is he alive? Why didn't he notice the boots or the fact that is face was gone? Could he still be out there.

The trio watched a small white dot fall from the sky onto the metal ground, they all exchanged glances before looking up, it was starting to snow.

"if he is alive...",Rick trailed off, waiting for the alive part sink in,"we must find him, now before there's snow"

* * *

Snow continued to fall from the dark grey sky onto the road, Philip watched as it began to turn into a cool winter, he knew it was going to be freezing out there, he didn't prepare himself for Carl for weather and temperatures like this.

What was he going to do with the Boy? He failed to return the child, now there's snow and biters after them, would it be dangerous to go to the prison, the snow slowed the biters down and covered them, but it wouldn't stop them, and was dangerous if their arms grab your legs from under the snow.

Winter was a death trap for the child, the Governor saw that, but what could he do. Leave Carl to fend for himself, no, he wasn't going to abandon a child again. What happened, has he grown a bond with the boy, no, that couldn't be it, he was a psychopath, he was dangerous.

But that proved to be a survival skill to, maybe he could protect the boy until the snow clears. Why he would do this for the boy, he didn't know but was determined to find out, just up ahead, he saw a couple of houses, that'll do.

He drove the car through the piling snow onto what appeared, used to be a driveway. He parked it and got out to go to the houses front door, it was the second house from when he drove in. He tried to open the door but it was locked, he took a couple of steps back and kicked the door down.

the door fell to the ground as he got his gun out, his killer instincts took over and told him to search for people or biters occupying the household, he took a few steps forward. It was empty, the front door led straight into the living room, a nice and large space with a fire pit, three couches and an arm chair, ahead of him was a glass sliding door with large windows surrounding it, it led to a fenced back yard.

He took a few more steps forward until he saw the kitchen that was right across the living room to the right, there was a hallway leading to three doors, he walked up to the first door and opened it, it was a bedroom with a queen sized bed, it was clear.

He moved to the door next to it and opened it, there on the ground lay a biter, it looked up to him only to be stabbed in the head, it was now clear. He moved to the last room further down, it was another bedroom with a queen sized bed, it was clear.

He went back out to the car and opened the back door, Carl was still asleep so he picked him up and walked back inside, he walked to the first bedroom he saw, he lay Carl on the bed and tucked him in, it was freezing in the house, but it had to do.

he needed wood for the fire pit, but he already saw some wood next to it. He replaced the old burnt out wood with more, he felt for his lighter and found it in his top pocket. Soon he got a fire started, he watched the flames dance before his eyes, it was beautiful.

he sat on the arm chair and relaxed, later he would remove the biter corpse from the bathroom, but for now, he watched the fire burn, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself, he was a survivor.


	13. Chapter 13, Dark day dreams

"_KILL EM ALL"_

_Bullets seemed to be coming out everywhere out of the forest, Carl watched the horror as the bullets began to tear through the flesh of the Woodbury people. It was obvious that the prison was taken by surprise, not even everyone in the guard towers saw him and the Governor, or whoever was also shooting from the trees._

_Most of Woodbury tried to run, most was gunned down before they made it half way to the cell blocks, but Carl saw some escape. It was only now that Carl realized that he had his gun up, smoking from bullet fire._

_How did he not realize he was shooting at his own home, his family, friends, but also why did he feel good about it? why could he feel a smile on his face? Carl was terrified of himself._

_But Carl knew this was wrong, but why is he doing this, why is he acting crazy. Crazy? Insane? Was he a psychopath, no, no he couldn't be, but then why did he enjoy watching the fear in their eyes, enjoying their painful deaths, knowing they fear the boy with the upper hand, the boy that hated them._

_"Nice shot", the Governor complimented their work, but a frown made its way on his face,"but it looks like the others ran into shelter", he began to turn around when Carl stopped him._

_"where are you going?"_

_He looked back to him raising a questioning eyebrow,"you want to go inside",Carl didn't answer so he continued,"you want your friends to see who you are, what your doing? They will try to stop you"_

_"yes...yes they will", he turned and started to slowly walk towards the prison before answering,"they will **try**", Carl could once again hear the low thumping sound at the back of his head, the powerful pulse._

_thump...thump..Thump Thump_

* * *

Carl shifted uncomfortably, the uncomfortable feeling awoke him from his dream he had been having a lot of lately, whenever he would walk towards the prison he would wake up In an uncomfortable position.

But why would he wave those dreams, dreams of him attacking the prison, him attacking his friends and family's protection. Guess he can only pull the blanket over his shoulder while he thinks about it.

The sudden realization made his eyelids shoot open, the car had no blankets. He shot up in his bed and quickly observed his surroundings, he was in a bed in a room, it was cold and dark, but this was bone-chilling cold, and there was a dull light coming from the window.

He got off the bed and walked towards the window, to his amazement it wasn't close to night, it was actually storm clouds pouring down snow. Carl continued to observe the outside surroundings, it was really a beautiful sight as the snow began to cover anything.

He looked away from the window and walked towards the door, he opened the door as quietly as he could and walked out into a hallway, to his left was two doors and ahead was what looked like a kitchen and living room.

in the living room he could see a lit fire place, he walked quietly into the living room only to find that he was by himself.

he took this time to observe the living room and kitchen, it is-or used to be quite a lovely home, only people with seriouse money could own a house like this.

a figure outside the glass door caught his attention, it was facing away from him, but the coat gave the Governor away, he was coming towards the house, he opened the door and looked at Carl,"Mornin' I guess, was taking a biter I found in the bathroom out"

"it's snowing", it was more of an answer than a question.

"yeah, it is", they both looked outside,"started when you're sleeping, found this house, good enough to hold up for a while", he took a seat on the arm chair and Carl sat on one of the couches.

"what are you planin' to do with me, now that its winter", its always the question on Carls mind, what does the Governor plan on doing next.

"well first things first, gotta get your hair cut", Carl shot him a deadly look, but he just laughed at his reaction,"I know you probably don't like the idea",Philip shifted slightly to face Carl,"but it'll help prevent biters grabin' your hair again", they both warmed up by the fire, watching the flames dance around the wood.

The Governor glanced over to Carl and noticed how cold and underdressed for the cold winter he was, he got up and took off his coat, he tossed it to Carl and said,"come, where goin' out"

Carl was caught off gaurd when the governor tossed his coat to him, he didn't know how cold he was, but looks like Philip knew,"where?"

"found a map in a cabnit, there's a food and clothing store not far from here, and I don't count on you doing something stupid to me during winter, cause like it or not...you need me now"

Carl took in the information before answering,"thank you"

Philip looked back to Carl, he was looking at his coat,"well your cold, and maybe you can find one for yourself while we are out"

"you really think they'll have coats for boys my age?"

"sure they will, helps keep ya warm, and makes guys...look like a bad-ass", Carl managed to see philip grin at that last part.

"is that why you always where this coat?"

The Governor got the keys for the station wagon before answering,"yeah, lets go"

* * *

Swoosh..thunk

a squirrel fell from the tree as an arrow pierced through its body, it dropped and it was instantly hidden inside the snow.

Daryl Came forward and collected his prized kill, or dinner."PATRICK! HURRY UP WILL YA!", Daryl yelled behind at the slow teenager in the snow.

"sorry",Patrick said,"snows getting steep"

"got that right", came a voice in front of Daryl.

"Rick, ya get anythin'?"

rick pulled a squirrel and owl from a bag,"only these two"

Daryl pulled out six squirrels, Rick smiled before adding,"show off"

They started to head off back to the prison, they continued small talk when Rick looked at Daryl and said,"thank you"

"for what?"

"back when we found Carl-or whatever it was", he paused for Daryl to remember that day,"you got me outta goin' nuts again, you're right, I have to protect Judith now"

Daryl smiled back at him,"no problem brother, but I won't stop lookin' for Carl"

Ricks smile disappeared in a flash,"I hope my boy is alive, but if he is, he is with the Governor at the beginning of winter", he paused before answering,"this is going to sound cruel and un-hearted of me but...I hope Carl is rather dead than tortured by that psycho"

Daryl shot Rick a angry look,"you don't mean that"

"your right I don't...but what if Carl was wishing he was dead, what if he's doin' thing to my child",the conversation died there, all three arrived at the knew prison gates when Patrick turned to face Rick.

"I can help-find Carl I mean", Daryl and Rick shared a glance, a message was passed between them before Daryl concluded.

"Tell ya what, when ever I go out, ya can come with me. We'll be huntin' and searchin' for him", Rick nodded at that, so did Patrick. They entered the prison gates, unaware that they where being watched by a figure in the snow-white bushes.

"soon Rick", he said mainly to himself,"I will have Michone's life, and yours",The Governor smiled as he made his way back to the station wagon, he would drive back and remove the biter corpse from the bathroom before Carl awoke.


	14. Chapter 14, Clothing

Carl waited for a while, not that he couldn't go out the car, but it was cold outside and Philip's coat plus the heat in the car was enjoyable, he didn't know why they stopped in the middle of nowhere, but Philip said he needed to 'check' something out.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Philip finally made his way back to the car, he opened the door and Carl could see a feint smile on his lips, Carl didn't even bother asking him what could be so enjoyable at the most difficult time of the year.

the car started and they where off to where ever the place Philip was taking them was.

* * *

Glenn watched Daryl, Rick and Patrick coming towards the new prison gate, it didn't take long to make, but the job itself was hard as shit. They stopped halfway to the gate and began talking about something, Glenn was just glad there where no or less walkers around.

the snow slowed them down, even burying them at one point, winter was a good time of year to be at the prison.

movement in the bushes caught his eye, he aimed down his rifles scope to look more closely, it was person, he could easily make out the outline from the white covered trees, bushes and ground.

Who ever it was started to walk away, Glenn was about to warn Daryl, Rick an Patrick. Until the figure stopped, he turned to look at Glenn's Guard tower. Glenn's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when he saw the figures face, it was the Governor giving Glenn a bone-chilling smile.

Glenn fired a shot, but he saw it coming and ran into the woods,"NO!", Glenn hated himself for not firing earlier.

He heard Rick call out to him,"GLENN! WHAT IS IT"

Glenn yelled with all his might pointing in the Governors direction,"GOVERNOR!"

* * *

About thirty or so minutes of driving they came to a stop, there was a couple of stores in front of them, but Carl could already see the ones they where going for, they both got out the car and walked to the nearest store, witch happened to be called 'Bobs Clothing Covers', an odd name, he thought.

the Governor and Carl went inside, inside was a big read sign that hung from the ceiling that said'50% of winter clothing', even during a snow filled zombie apocalypse they can have luck, even good clothing.

Carl took off Philip's coat and handed it back to him, he took it and said,"find some things to keep you warm, especially a jacket or coat to ware everyday", Carl nodded and they went in separate directions.

Carl considered bolting for the door and escaping him, but what was the point? He could've done that back at the car, why didn't he run, or want to run. What was the point, he was being looked after, sure, it was by a psychopath that wanted to kill Michone and Rick, but Carl began to realize that Philip was not a bad guy.

Is Philip actually the good guy and Rick isn't? is that what those dreams are about, are they trying to tell him that his own dad is going to kill him, and Philip saves him. Anger was making his knuckles go white from squeezing his hand shut.

Is that what happened when the Governor kidnapped him, was he actually saving him from Rick. Rick? Why did he stop calling him dad, sure they where having a lot of fights, but that's no reason to pretend like Rick isn't his dad.

Carl stopped rebelling in his head when he was standing in an isle full of Jackets and coats, he calmed down from his rage and focused on keeping him warm. He walked down the isle carefully looking at jackets and coats, not only to keep him warm, but to look cool in one.

He stopped halfway when a coat caught his eye, he thought it was a jacket at first but when he took it out, he knew it was no jacket. Basically all coats looked the same as the Governors, but this one had a white stripe running down the right side of the coat, and the collor was like a light grey, there was other areas with a bit of grey, but this was good for him, he took one for his size.

He took another coat out, this one was just plain black with grey by the buttons, he took one of those. He continued to take a few more shirts pants and what ever he felt was nessesary.

He got back to the front of the store to see the Governor busy packing things into the car, he walked out and put his things in the back seat,"never thought I would actually be cloth shopping in the world of the walkers",he said.

"Well we still need cloths, and back at Woodbury, people use to ask me to get them clothes all the time when ever I was on a run", Philip said packing the last of the canned food.

"really", he said with sarcasm coming out.

"yeah...it didn't make sense, but what the hell why not", he had a point, only with his dad it was always about supplies, never once thought of clean clothing he bet, he liked having something new to wear now, this dog pawed shirt was getting to small.

"already got what ever food was left, either there aren't any groups near by or this place was filled with biters", he added.

"why you say that?"

"because there was still food in there, maybe the snow buried all the biters", they both looked at the ground, Carl began to worry.

"then they could grab us any second now"

the governor looked to Carl,"if there was any buried here, we would know by now, don't worry over something that isn't there yet"

"and you don't worry? If what you said about the buried walkers are true, then maybe another group is watching us right now, waiting for someone else to get the food, then ambush them"

The Governor never thought of that, usually things like that didn't happen to him, but there's a first time for everything,"then we better hurry...have you even killed before?"

Carl looked at him dumbstruck, what kind of question was that,"almost every day", he said.

"not the biters", Philip paused to let Carl figure it out,"people"

Carl lowered his head,"a kid from Woodbury", he said coldly looking back up at him,"but he was trying to hand me his gun and I just...did it"

"handing over his gun? So you never killed anyone in a fire fight?"

Before Carl could answer, he saw red.

BLAM!


	15. Chapter 15, bad dreams, nightmare

All he saw was red, but it wasn't that he couldn't see, it was blood. A bullet shot clearly through Philips left shoulder, he grasped his shoulder and yelled in pain.

A force knocked Carl to fall backwards on the snow, he quickly checked if the bullet hit him, memories of when the deer and him where shot by Otis came flooding back into his head, but he saw nothing that said he was shot.

But something was off, there was something wrong but Carl couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt himself being dragged, he looked to see Philip pulling him behind the car for cover, where the bullets couldn't get them.

Philip was still clutching his left arm, it must've hurt. Philip looked at Carl, but he saw him tense up when he looked at him, he opened his mouth to tell Carl something but was cut off by bullets hitting the side of the car.

"we need to go, get in!", Carl did as he was told and carefully opened the back door and jumped in, Philip got in and quickly reversed, he put his foot to the peddle and sped off.

* * *

Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Michone was tracking the footsteps in the snow, word was received that the Governor ran in this direction, the footprints proved it, Daryl was leading, followed by Rick, Michone then Glenn.

they came to what used to be a road, but snow now covered the asphalt. Daryl paused and knelt to the ground,"he must've had a ride waitin' for him, these are tire tracks", Daryl lifted his head and pointed in front of them,"that way", he said.

"what's up that way", Rick asked, but now Michone answered.

"it's a small town, I wouldn't even call it a town", she faced the road ahead of them,"me and Daryl was actually going to check it out at the end of the week"

"how far"

"about thirty five minutes by car, why?"

"how far on foot"

* * *

Carl could feel his head throbbing, they where just attacked out of the blue, no warning, who ever it was just shot to kill.

Philip kept driving, he kept glancing in the side-view mirror at him, why did he keep doing that, have I got something on my face?

Carl felt something wet on his hand, he looked down to see his hand had blood on it, he quickly checked to see where he got hurt, but there was nothing visible on his hand. He kept looking at his hand, until a drop of blood landed in his palm from his...face?

His vision became blurry-that's it! He couldn't see out of his left eye, he raised a shaky hand to touch where ever the wound was, but black dots took over his vision as he fell un-conscience.

* * *

"There", Glenn pointed to some houses in the distance,"that's it", they walked all the way to the town, after Rick told them they where going on foot, Daryl suggested against it but Rick wouldn't have it.

They continued to follow the tracks leading further into the town, the tracks seemed to curve heading for what looked like a few shopping stores, the tracks stopped at the place,"ya think the Governors hiding in here", Daryl asked turning to Rick.

"not sure", he looked to the tracks,"he came here but left, there's no car here to prove that", Rick saw Daryl kneel down to the tracks.

Daryl knew something was wrong, the tracks where fresh, but something else got his attention,"must've been in a hurry to get out",he pointed to the freshly made tracks,"fresh tracks", then he pointed to a spot a bit away from the tracks,"and fresh blood"

Rick moved over to where Daryl was pointing, something defiantly happened here, but what? This was blood, but whose?

Bang!

The group spun around taking out their weapons, searching for the source shot,"PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS" a voice yelled from the building across the street,"THROW YOUR WEAPONS FAR IN FRONT OF YA!"

Rick looked back to his group,"do as he se's"

"but Rick-"

"NOW!"

They did as they where told, they didn't like it, or know what Rick was thinking, but hopefully he had a plan. A man in a ski mask came out of the building he walked over to the group,"get down on yer knees"

Rick held up his hands and spoke,"calm down, we're just looking for someone then we'll leave", the man in the mask turned to face Rick.

"us too, now get down on your fucking knees!"

"please we're looking for a man in an eyepatch, he came across-"

"back off fucker, their ours"

"was he with someone"

"ain't matter now, now get on-"

Rick took the opportunity and kicked snow in the mans face, while he shielded himself from the snow Rick grabbed his pistol and aimed at the man, the man saw he was now out numbered and gunned,"alright", he said,"ya can take your shit"

"was the man in the eyepatch with someone!"

"just a kid, but looks like we fucked them up pretty good", he s began to laugh when Ricks fist cut him off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM AND WHO IS 'US'", Rick demanded grabbing hold of the mans shirt.

"ain't matter now, where gonna find them", he faced Rick,"and where gonna have some fun with th-", Rick shoved his gun in his mouth, the mans eyes went wide, then Rick pulled the trigger ending his life.

He turned to the rest who watched him with shock and horror on their faces,"we need to find Carl, NOW"

* * *

_Carl walked with pride with what he's done, he walked to the prison gates to see they had already been torn apart, he smiled at that, he dint know why but it made him feel good._

_He heard the screaming coming from inside the prison, but the sound if his pulse was much greater than __the screams, he walked up the prison grounds to see there was already crops starting to grow, but when he looked at them, the crops began to die._

_The dead bodies of some of the Woodbury people now became walkers, they meant nothing to Carl, he just shot them when they came up close. No longer was there any weight on his shoulder, no more did he fear the dead or living, he just wanted to kill._

_He stood in front of the door that led into his cell block, he kicked the door open and entered. Inside was some people, he could see Carol, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl trying to calm the panicking people of Woodbury down._

_they all looked up to see Carl enter,"CARL", Maggie called with some relief to her voice, Carl stopped and looked for all his Woodbury prey,"Carl?", she asked with worry._

_Carl glanced a smile to his friends, before taking out his gun and firing it at his closest Woodbury citizen, everyone went silent and eyes went wide with shock and horror, Carl just simply shot more rounds into others, they all started running and screaming, trying to find places to hide, but Carl knew the prison like the back of his hand._

_an arrow just missed Carl's head, he looked to see Daryl, Glenn, Carol and Maggie aiming their weapons at him,"Carl, put the down or I'm gonna have to do somethin' I'm gonna regret", Daryl said. Carl could see Carol and Maggie sobbing,"why Carl? What are you doing",Carol said,"Carl we are your family, please, you can't hurt these people",Maggie added._

_Rage took over his body, he felt betrayed by them,"no, they aren't family, I hate them for what they've done", he said coldly before raising his gun, he didn't want to kill them but if he hurt someone they cared about, they wouldn't worry to much about Carl, so he shot Carol, she fell to the ground and Daryl, Maggie and Glenn where by her side in an instant,"now stay back", he said before wondering off into the prison, killing all the Woodbury people he could find._

_there was one more wounded man crawling himself away from Carl, shooting him would just be a waist of a bullet, Carl walked in no hurry it wasn't like he was going anywhere, Carl flipped the man over and began to strangle him, his grip tightened every second as he watched the man struggle and his life slowly slip away._

_He heard footsteps and voices heading towards Carl, as the man died so did the footsteps and voices. Carl looked up and saw Hershal, Beth with Judith in her arms, they stared at each other for a moment before Carl got up and smiled,"I believe I'll be taking Judith now", his words like poison as he took a step closer._

_Hershal stood in front of Beth and Judith,"I wont allow that, your dad-"_

_"is sitting on the forest floor bleeding to death",Carl finished Hershals sentence,"now Judith will be taken care by me", he gave him a dark look,"now get out of my way"_

_"no"_

_Carl took another step closer before kicking out his crutches, he fell down with a thud,"beth, run", he called to her but she couldn't move,Carl walked around to Beth,"now Beth, hand me my sister and help your dad", Beth slowly started to give him Judith._

_BLAM!_

_Carl looked down at his sister, there was blood, a lot of it. He looked around the room but he was now the only one in it, tears escaped his eyes as he held Judith closer to his chest,"I'm sorry Judi...I failed you too", he held his gun to his sisters head and pulled the trigger, He then broke down into sobs and cries, now his family was gone._

_He looked behind him to see his Rick holding his smoking gun,"you let Judi die", he said._

_"n-no YOU KILLED HER!"_

_but once again he was alone in the room, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Philip,"I could've helped you, all you need to do is ask", he looked down to see Judith alive, smiling at him, and in the corner lay Rick._

_"I need your help"_


	16. Chapter 16, Glass Reflections

Carls eyes shot open and he took in a sharp breath, he couldn't see anything at first, but felt something wrapped around his head, his body started shaking violently as memories of his dream, or more like a nightmare came flooding into his head.

Thats all he could think about, the nightmare that ended seconds ago, sobs escaped his lips as his nightmare replayed over in his mind, he was a monster, he did horrible things to his family and friends, sure he hated the Woodbury people but he would never harm them like that.

He felt miserable, but then again it was only a dream, nightmare. He tried to calm down when he reminded himself it was just a nightmare, but it felt so real to him, it didn't really happen. But still hated himself, it felt so real, the joy of killing people in the dream made him angry with himself. Why would he be happy for doing the wrong thing, it didn't make sense.

But he couldn't sob over something that didn't happen, he tried again to calm himself down before reaching his still shaking hand to touch where his eyes where, he felt something, it was soft and went around his head, like a bandage on his head, but why? Was that where the bleeding was coming from.

He jumped a bit when he heard a door creek open, he was so busy trying to figure things out in his head, that he forgot about where he was, and then Philips voice came through,"your awake, that's good", his voice carried some relief when he saw Carl moving.

Carl half smiled at the fact that he was happy for him to be awake, but awkward at the same time. His Bandage was raise from his eye, he squeezed them shut from the light that blinded him, he slowly opened his eye still getting use to the light, in front of him was Philip, he had a bandage that was visible across is left arm, thats where he was shot, carl thought, he was back in the house they where staying at, he recognized the room he slept in, Philip stood straight,"thought you might not wake up, I got worried when you passed out on the seat",Philip said taking a seat on the end corner of the bed.

"am I okay? What happened?", Carl was scared to know he was hurt somewhere, but wanted to know where, if it was his head or something else.

"your fine now", he said reassuringly,"got some bandages while I was at the store, used them on you and I"

"but what happened?", it was strange for Carl not knowing where he could be fatally hurt, or the fact he couldn't feel it yet," Where am I hurt"

Philip shuffled on his spot uncomfortably before continuing,"the bullet that went through me, it broke up and one of the shards nicked you pretty bad there", he said,"but I think we need to find some medicine to help with infection", but Philip didn't tell Carl where he was hurt.

Carl wanted to know where,it was starting to annoy and scare him now,"...where did I get hit"

Philip looked at Carl for a second, he got up and exited the room, Carl was taken back by this action, why did he avoid it? Where was he going? Carl heard shuffling coming from down the hallway, he must've been looking for something.

Carl was starting to worry of how serious his injury was, but then he remembered, in the car, he was bleeding by the head and couldn't see out of his left eye. Philip finally returned with a small mirror in his hand, he placed it next to Carl,"I'll be back", before leaving again. Carl didn't know what to do with the mirror, until he picked it up and looked at his reflection.

His left...eye was mostly covered with the bandage, there he saw it, blood stains coming from his eye, something was wrong with his eye, but how?

He reached a shaky hand and touched the bandaged eye, he winced in pain, he then tried to blink, but he still couldn't feel his left eye. He stared at his reflection for a moment, did he loose his eye?

Carl didn't want to believe that now _he_ lost _his_ eye, he was about to touch it again before Philip stood looking at him from the door,"I wouldn't do that if I where you"

Carl flinched his hand back surprised by Philips re-appearance, he and Carl looked at each other for a moment, but Philip walked in with something in his hand,"doctor Stephan's in Woodbury told me not to poke at my wound", he stood in front of Carl, his right hand reaching for his bandage, but Carl flinched when he touched it.

Philip pulled his hand back slightly, surprised at Carls reaction,"Carl", he said in a low voice, trying not to wind him up,"I need to clean the wound, if I don't, you could get an infection and loose your eye"

Carl didn't know what to think right now, he was a bit shocked to know his eye was damaged, for some reason, he was very jumpy,"I thought you said I need medicine"

"oh, you do", he paused, bringing up the damp cloth he had in his hands,"this also helps for now, we wouldn't want you to loose your eye now, do we?", he looked up at Carl, waiting for his answer.

Carl saw him waiting for his reply,"no", he simply said, Philip nodded bringing the Cloth closer to his head, he pulled the bandage up.

He stopped to warn Carl,"the cloth is a little warm, but try not to move okay", Carl nodded as he pressed the hot cloth against his eye, Carl winced as the cloth felt like it was going to burn his eye off, but he mustered all his strength into not moving."when we finally go back", he continued to speak,"I was a bit scared...thought you where dead, but then I saw the blood from your eye...that's what knocked you down back there", it wasn't an actual conversation, but made Carl fell better knowing what happened.

He clenched his teeth as the cloth was removed and the cool air went over his eye, he opened his eye to see Philip place another clean bandage over his wound,"there", he said smiling,"all done, and you took it like a man", Carl chuckled at the last sentence.

Carl then frowned at a thought,"will my eye...heal", the Governor looked into his eyes,"will I be able to, you know...see out of my left eye again", Carl didn't know why he didn't want to loose his eye so bad, but he knew it was for a reason.

Philip didn't know how to answer that, he was no doctor but he didn't think Carls injury was that bad, but still, if by any miracle he found a doctor, he or she could hopefully treat Carls wound, but for now, medicine and cleaning might help a little bit.

"to be honest...I have no idea, it doesn't look bad, but if we hopefully find a doctor they might be able to help"

"oh, okay",Carl didn't want to loose his eye, he didn't want anyone to stare at a scar for his whole life, he didn't like drawing to much attention to himself.

Philip looked to Carl,"hey, I bet you'll be alright, and we can keep those bandages on you", he looked Carl right in the eye," I know what it's like, I didn't like anyone looking at my scar back in Woodbury, I didn't like the way they looked at me when I lost my eye"

Carl was relieved at the thought of someone knowing exactly what he was going through,Carl opened his mouth about to answer when a sound caught their attention, it was a small thud that came from behind the door,"what was that?", he asked, hoping no walkers got in.

Philip didn't answer, he just got his gun out and walked over to the door, before he could open it, the door flew open hitting Philip on his face, he half-consciencely fell on to the ground, three other men came through, one held Philip behind his back while the other pointed an M4 rifle at him,"got em Jake", one of them said, the man who kicked down the door was called Jake, he was the first to enter.

The man they called Jake pointed his USP.45 pistol at Carl,"sorry to barge in like this chaps", he said with a Grin on his face,"but ya have something of ours", the man called Jake was a tinned man with blonde hair, and a messy beard.

"where are our fucking things", the one in the ski mask demanded.

Philip tried his best to focus on him,"we don't have-"

He was cut off by the masked man hitting him with his rifle, Carl saw this and yelled,"stop!", they all looked over to him,"we'll give you what you want, just stop", Carl pleaded with the men.

Jake stared at him for a moment, Carl saw something in his eyes when he asked,"is the bandage from the store", he demanded, Carl nodded.

"you can take it", Jake simply laughed at Carls attempt.

"it's already used boy", he walked closer to him,"but I think you'll do just fine", he said with a smirk, Carl tried to back away as much as he could, he grabbed Carl by the arms and forced him down on the Bed.

"NO! PLEASE!",Carl struggled as much as he could, but he was to strong for Carl.

The Governors head snapped up in time to see a man taking his belt and shirt off.

_**SNAP**_

something snapped inside of him, Rage and anger filled his veins,"NO!", he yelled. He swung his head back with a crack as he broke the man that was holding him his nose, the man screamed in pain and let go, the Governor quickly jumped onto the one wearing a mask, he punched him across the face, but he kneed the Governor, he fell lower to the masked mans face, he needed to get to Carl fast, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he bit into the mans neck and tore out his throat.

Jake turned around to see what was happening, he saw the Governor had gotten free and taken his mans rifle to shoot the other, his other man lay on the ground clutching his throat.

The Governor looked to Jake with murder in his eye,"no please!", the Governor started walking slowly over, building up the fear in that bastard Jake, he let go of Carl and tried to escape out the window, but the snow frozen it solid.

The Governor grabbed his head and rammed it against the glass with brutal force, it shattered on impact and he the threw him back on the floor. Jake cried in pain clutching his face, the Governor took the longest piece of shattered glass and walked over to him.

"you know what happens", he paused to let the fear build up even more,"when people try to rape little kids", he knelt down and with his other hand grabbed Jake by the hair, he lifted him to look at the piece of glass, then looked into his eyes before concluding,"they get their dicks chopped off", with one quick movement, he brought the glass down into Jakes crotch.

* * *

Rick was driving a car they picked up back in town, they where following the tire tracks that was left in the snow, Rick was driving at dangerous speeds in the snow, Glenn kept having to remind him to slow down, or they might swerve and crash.

But Rick had to get to Carl as fast as he could, he needed to worry about the Governor and other people coming for him, he hoped he wasn't too late

* * *

**Hello readers, I just wanted you to know I got the idea about Carls eye based on the Comic, and also to thank all you for your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17, Glass to the Crotch

**Hi there readers, I noticed I made a few mistakes on chapter 16, and so I fixed them yesterday if you want to read it again, otherwise enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

Screaming, high pitched screams as the Governor drove the sharp glass through Jakes crotch, he hated him, hated him for trying to Rape Carl.

After he saw him remove his shirt and belt, the Governor snapped, he once again saw red, he heard that thumping sound, the same sound he heard when he shot at his own people.

But this was different, this happened for someone, it wasn't about him, it was about protecting Carl. Ever since the day he captured Carl, he reminded him of his daughter, the freckles, the eyes, the face.

Is that why he took care of the boy, fed him, kept him safe, taught him skills, got him clothes. Did he think Carl was Penny, no, he knew his daughter was dead. But why did he still take care of him, because he kidnapped him, he was his responsibility.

But, that's also what made him the man he is, trying to protect his daughter turned him into a monster, he did what he had to to keep her safe, until...

He knows who he is now, he was Philip Blake, The Governor. A man that would do anything to protect those around him, a monster, but a monster that kept who he wanted alive, and those he didn't, dead.

He can't pretend like nothing happened, that he never ran Woodbury. He knows what he did, and why he did it, but if he was like this when the biters came, his daughter would be alive. But now he was like this, and he had...Carl.

If the boy was going to survive in this world, he would have to let his inner demons out. He has seen it in his eyes, the boy was a killer, just to afraid to do anything, trying to be the good guy. That's why Ricks group always lost members, he made decisions that seemed right to humanity, not survival.

Carl was going to be with him a while, and he will show him how to survive, he will let that boys inner demons out, but for now, he was probably in shock that he was almost raped.

he snapped out of his thoughts and immediately looked at Carl, his knees was up to his chest, and was shaking violently. He was in shock, Philip wanted to calm him down, but he also knew ho alert he would be now,"Carl",Philip said gently, but Carl didn't move from his spot, or look up at him,"Carl", he tried again while getting up, when he was on his feet the boy flinched a bit, good, he was getting through to him,"are you okay", just then Philip wanted to smack himself for his stupid question, the boy was obviously not okay, why did he even ask that.

"...I don't know...",came Carl's voice, it was just above a whisper. Carl was responding to him, witch meant it was safe to approach him now, he didn't want to panic the boy now, so he carefully took a small step forward, and waited for his reaction.

Carl didn't notice at first, until Philip took another step forward, he raised his head a tiny bit to see his legs, he took another step forward and Carl felt tense. Philip saw Carl tense up and decided words might calm him down."Carl", he didn't want to press him on the event that almost happened, so he thought better if he talked about something else.

"how's your eye?", Carl was confused, why was he asking about his eye, his eye was...how was his eye?,"I dunno...is it bleeding", Carl didn't notice Philip come closer while he focused on his eye.

"Maybe", he said taking a seat on the bed next to Carl, Carl jumped slightly and looked at Philip,"lets take a look", he reached his and but stopped half way, he looked to Carl, waiting his approval. Carl saw this, he looked away before nodding.

Philip lifted the bandage so he could see the wound, when he was done he put it back over Carl's eye and said,"Little blood, it'll stop soon", He didn't seem to bother to much about his eye, but Carl knew he didn't want to push Carl into talking about what happened earlier.

"you don't have to avoid it",Carl said, hoping that Philip would ask him about it, and stop avoiding it.

"the question is...are you", Carl looked him eye-to-eye,"what do _you_ want to talk about"

Carl didn't know what to say, he expected Philip to say something about it, but he wants Carl to talk about it,"I uhh..,I don't know what to say"

"well",he began,"what did you want _me_ to say", Carl thought about it for a moment, he wanted him to say something, but didn't think of what.

"I dunno, my dad always wanted me to talk to him when something happened"

"did you always answer"

"no"

"why"

It sounded more like an answer than a question,"cause I didn't want to", Carl was out smarted by Philip, he just told him he didn't want to talk about it, but before he said that he wanted to.

For some reason Philip chuckled, he must've known what he did,"if you want to talk about it, you can"

"I was scared",Carl started, he did want to talk about it,"I was scared of what he was going to do, I was scared but also angry", Philip looked with more interest in where Carl was going.

"go on", he said.

Carl hesitated for a second but decided to continue,"I was so mad, that he wanted to do that, I was mad when I figured it was them that took my eye", he looked towards Jakes dead body,"I hated them, I just wanted them to die! I'm glad their dead, they deserve it!", Carl could hear himself getting out of controll,"sorry, I di-"

"Let me stop you ther Carl", Philip said cutting him off,"I'm not Rick, I won't say what you feel is wrong, and that you should feel bad about it", he leaned in closer,"this isn't bad, you wanting revenge, hell, that's being a survivor, eliminating threats". He backed up a bit,"I'm not Rick, so I'm not going to punish you or say what you did was bad, just because Rick thinks its bad, doesn't mean it is. If you kill the enemy, they won't kill you"

Carl thought about it, he had a good point, but it still felt wrong,"but I wished they where dead"

"and?",Philip didn't know why he wouldn't let it go,"you telling me you should've wished they where alive, that they would've raped you", he saw Carl tense up, but it was the only way to get it through to him,"what you where thinking was good, they where going to harm you, and if you had the chance, I bet you would've killed them yourself"

Carls head dropped, Philip was right, he did want to hurt them,"now",Philip continued,"how's about I cut your hair before we go", Carl didn't argue, he just got up and followed Philip out the room, but turned back to close and lock the door.

he stopped half way and looked at Jakes body, a large piece of glass was sticking out of his Crotch, he hoped it hurt him like hell, Carl smiled at that before proceeding to close and lock the door.


	18. Chapter 18, Not him, but him

_Snip_

Carl was till shaken up.

_snip_

the fact that he almost got raped, would burn a hole in his memory and might stay that way forever, he didn't want to remember what happened, but it happened.

_snip_

But he had to stay strong, he knows he wasn't raped, it didn't happen, so hHe should just forget it.

_snip_

If it wasn't for the Governor-Philip, that man could've raped him, but then Philip got mad and killed them all so fast. Carl hoped that the man Jake, felt pain, pain when the glass basically chopped his thing off.

_snip_

He was glad Philip was there, Carl was wrong about him, he wasn't a bad man. He done bad things, but that was only to avenge his daughter, or himself.

_snip_

He took care of Carl, he dint know why, but he did. And Carl was gratefull for that, when Philip kidnapped him he thought he was going to torture him, kill him. But now he trusted Carl to give him his name, Philip Blake.

_snip_

Carl knew he was going to be with Philip a while, he had to rely on him to survive the cold winter now. He got him clothes, food, water, taught him skills, knew how he felt, how he knew confused Carl but decided best if he ignored it.

_snip_

"Done",Philip said cutting Carl from his thoughts,"that should keep biter hands away", he paused to swipe some hair on Carls head,"go pack some things, where going"

Carl swung his head to look at Philip, they just got here and now he wants them to move, while his arm is injured, and Carl doubted that fighting Jake and his men actually helped his wound. And Carl only had one functioning eye, it was quite difficult to see what's on the left side of his face."why?"

Philip moved in front of Carl,"because there might be more of the men coming, I don't think we would want to get caught by them again", Philip was right, Carl couldn't argue with that fact so he went to go get his things.

"wait", Philip said stopping Carl in his tracks, when he turned around he was met by something close to his face, a gun, but pointing in the other direction,"in case they've already turned", a gun, he was actually now trusting Carl with a gun, he could've given him a knife, but a gun.

"what if there not?", Carl didn't see the reason for him giving a gun if the bodies haven't turned yet.

"then leave 'em, let them suffer being a man eater. Never waist a bullet", it sounded cruel to Carl, but...he wants them to suffer, and it would be a waist of a bullet for those cruel men.

Carl nodded and took the gun, he walked over to his room and opened the door, it was quiet, they hadn't turned yet, he let out a sigh of relief. Next to the bed was the bag of clothes he brought back, he looked at the bag, but decided against taking everything and just taking things he would need. He walked over to the bag and opened it, he took out a dark blue shirt, and some dull grey Cargo pants. He went into the bathroom and got dressed.

When he was done he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his hair was short again, but not as short in the front, it wasn't a bad hairstyle, and it would keep biter-walker hands away, he now was calling them biters to, guess he has been with the Governor longer than he thought.

He got out the bathroom, mainly the reason he decided to dress in there was because he didn't want to dress in front of the dead bodies that tried to rape him, they still remained there on the floor, un-turned. He was about to leave the room when he saw the coat with the stripe on, it was on the floor, he picked it up and put it on, it was going to be cold out there. Carl walked out into the living room.

Philip was busy packing some things in a bag, Carl walked to the front door, he stopped and looked at the figure out the window, it was a lone figure with a limp,a biter...walker he meant. Another figure ran up to it with something silver in its hand, the silver disappeared into the other figures head, a knife, Carl took in a sharp breath, the rest of Jakes group found them.

Philip heard Carl and looked towards him,"what is it?"

Carl stepped back before saying,"they found us"

* * *

Rick drove until the sun went down, it was difficult trying to see the tracks that where in front of the car, and now it looked like they where about to receive more snow,'think we're close", Rick said to everyone.

The ride was quiet, know one knew what to say, especially to Rick. They knew Rick was having a tough time, since his son was with a mad man, or if he was. There was no proof that the boy that was with the Governor was Carl, Rick ended the man with the informations life, cause, why would the Governor be walking around with Carl, he could try to run from him, why would he not be torturing Carl in a basement, **_if_** he was alive.

The car came to a sudden stop, Rick turned to face everyone,"we gone on foot here", they all exited the car, the moon cast light onto a small town before them, few walkers roaming the streets but nothing they can't handle,"Daryl", Rick looked at Daryl then back to the tracks, Daryl nodded and continued to lead the way on foot.

They took out a few walkers here and there, but Daryl finally stopped behind some bushes and turned back to the group,"up ahead" Daryl said poking his head round the bushes, the rest of the group did the same,"that's the car", he said pointing to the car a couple of feet in font of them. They could see a house, there was no source of light coming from inside, but you wouldn't need a light when the moon was full.

"what's the plan",Michone asked Rick impatientally, she had a bone to pick with the Governor, they all know she wanted him dead for what he did to Andrea.

"Daryl and you will go around the back, while Glenn and I charge the front door", moaning started to become louder as a walker spotted them, Daryl quickly took his knife out and ran for it, he stabbed it in the head and it fell to the ground. He looked back to Rick and nodded.

"go" Rick whispered to Michone, she made her way quickly and quietly to Daryl and the both of them moved towards the back."you ready", Rick his peered to Glenn, he nodded and they both went for the front door.

Michone and Daryl hoped over the back fence, Daryl scoped the Back yard before moving for the sliding doors, he and Michone waited for Rick and Glenn to enter first, just in case who ever was in there tried to make a quick escape through the back.

Rick and Glenn stood in front of the wooden front door, the house was built for people who had money, but the wooden door was the only thing that'll looked breakable. Rick stood back and raised his leg to kick the door open. The door flew open with a bang. Rick and Glenn moved in and soon Daryl and Michone entered, Rick looked around for anything.

**_thud_**

a noise came from the door down the hallway, Rick moved quickly to the door, there was definitely something moving inside, Rick took in a deep breath and opened the door. He was met by a walker lunging on top of him, he heard Dary shoot an arrow at another when a gunshot went off, Rick threw the walker off of him and looked back, Daryl lay on his back clutching his side while Michone took out the walker that was on Rick.

Rick got to his feet,"what happened!", he heard an engine start from outside, Michone put a hand on ricks shoulder.

"let them go, we need to get Daryl back-"

"must've hurt", came Daryl's voice, they looked back, half shocked to see him on his feet, the gunshot had hit him Rick figured, and also confused at what Daryl was talking about, untill they looked at the walker with an arrow sticking out its head, in the walkers crotch was a long piece of glass, someone used it to kill him that way

"Rick", Daryl spoke,"sorry...didn't stop who ever it was, I turned around and saw someone tryin' to escape, I thought it was Carl, until who ever it was shot me, and didn't look like Carl, he shot me running out the door"

"not your fault, and I don't see any signs of Carl being here", Rick said looking around the room.

"Dammn", Daryl said looking back at the walker with glass sticking out its dick,"why did he have to die like that, poor guy must miss his dick", Daryl smirked up at Michone, she smiled and said.

"Depends, why did they cut it off?"

"maybe pissed someone off, but still, it godda hurt"

Rick was to busy looking for signs of Carl to even hear the conversation, he stopped at the bathroom when something formilliar caught his eye, it was clothes, but for someone smaller than those dead men, or the Governor.

Rick walked out and inspected the bodies, one of them was wearing a ski mask, like the man he killed earlier today, this must have been the rest of his group. The thought came back to him, what if Carl was here, and those men tried to...no, he couldn't think about that now, Carl might not have even been here, he might not even be alive.

No! Rick couldn't think like that, he had to focus. Something else caught his eye, a bandage with some blood, he walked over to the bandage next to the bed and picked it up, someone was hurt, maybe this is the same blood from back in the other town.

Daryl was by Ricks side,"who ever shot me is long gone, took the car outside and left"

"how many people did you see?"

"Daryl thought about it for a moment,"one, but...", he trailed off.

"but what?"

"he was to small to be the Governor, and he had what looked like a bandage around his head, also had short hair", short hair, that couldn't be Carl, Carl's hair was getting pretty long, and also Carl would not shoot at Daryl. That's why Rick didn't even bother running outside and chasing a car, Carl would've called for Rick, and there was nothing. The Governor could've been here, or maybe it was just the injured teen.

"I'm sorry Rick, we'll bring the car around and keep searching", said Michone.

"no",Rick said,"lets go back to the Prison, Carl couldn't have been here anyways, he wouldn't have shot Daryl, or run from us. He would've called for us,or...", Rick didn't bother going on, he knew they got the message.

Something was wrong, something was missing but Rick couldn't put his finger on it, but then it struck him,"where's Glenn?"


	19. Chapter 19, Glenn's no hero

"They found us", Carl said turning to face Philip, Philip snapped his head to him with worry written all over his face.

"who"

"the rest of Jakes group, there are people killing biters outside", Philip walked up to Carl and moved him behind one of the couches."what do we do, we can't hide behind here, they'll find us", Carl said with a bit of panic in his words.

Philip looked around frantically for something that would help, hiding Carl and himself wouldn't last for long, he stopped moving and looked down the hallway, he looked back to Carl and smiled,"don't panic, we've got some luck after all", Carl looked down the hallway, just beneath door was shadows moving, the moonlight cast light into that room revealing the biter's shadows, they where making some noise that would get who ever enters the house attention.

he motioned Carl to lay low until they find the biters, Philip and Carl hid behind the couches. There was a loud bang and the door flew open, the room was flooded by more light cast by the moon. A couple of seconds later Philip and Carl heard the sliding back door open, there was a few seconds of shuffling around before a sound came from the room with the biters in.

Some footsteps where heard before the sound of a creaking door was heard, Philip nodded to Carl as he started to move towards the front door, Carl followed, he was almost by the door when he looked back and saw someone look his way, he couldn't see the face but he had a crossbow.

Carl quickly reacted and took out the gun the Governor gave him, and shot the man, BANG! He fell to the ground clutching his side, Carl stood there not knowing what to do when another figure appeared, Carl was pulled out the house, Philip saw him standing there and went back to get him, Carl bolted from the Car when Philip pulled him away again,"Cars out of gas, we gotta run", he told Carl.

Carl looked back to see a figure come out the house and run towards them, he couldn't see a gun, but didn't take the chance, Philip also saw this and they ran up the street, they where chased until Philip decided to take a short-cut through a dark ally.

Carl and him stood with their backs on the wall waiting to see the man pass, but nothing happened, they must've lost him. Carl let out a shaky breath he held, Philip looked around the corner to see if they where still being chased, but there was no one to be seen.

They both looked at each other,"we gotta find us a vehicle and get out of here", Philip said moving further down the ally,"hey", he turned back to Carl,"it will take to long for both of us to search for a car together, why don't we split up, ill go back down and you go up, just in case they come this way they'll run into me first"

"that's a stupid idea", Carl said catching up to Philip.

Philip stopped and knelt down to meet at eye level,"don't argue, just do as I say, I'm not gonna risk them catching you, so you go up, and we meet back here, if I don't return...go back to your people", he said taking off, leaving a speechless Carl.

Philip walked out the alley and walked down the path they had just come from, he had to find a car, but not with Carl, he couldn't risk Carl getting caught by the rest of that 'Jake' guys group, he also didn't want to leave the boy, but he had to find a car and the man that was chasing them, he didn't want to risk him telling his group witch way they went.

He made it down a few blocks but didn't see anything, the guy must have given up chasing them earlier-he was cut from his thoughts when he was tackled from behind, he fell face first into the snow. He quickly reacted and elbowed his attacker on his side, he fell back and him and Philip stumbled to their feet, Philip looked his attacker in the eye, he knew that boy.

"Glenn, is it?"

* * *

"Glenn is it?"

Glenn shot a death glare at the Governor, he recognized that eye patched bastard anywhere, he saw him in the shadows and decided to attack from behind. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, waiting for someone to make the first move, the Governor was amused by this, he smiled and said,"now what, you tackle me to the ground but now you just look at me, thought you wanted me dead", he chuckled.

"And I thought you didn't take shit from others, just like you did with your own people", Glenn hissed at the Governor, but he just seemed to be more amused at his attempt threats.

"you can't threaten me, not after what I did, not after Woodbury...not after Maggie and Andrea"

"shut-up, you don't get to talk about her"

The Governors smile faded,"Maggie or Andrea?"

"neither", Glenn and the Governor where now moments away from killing each other,"where's Carl", the Governor saw this coming, but he wouldn't give up torturing Rick's group, not yet.

"You didn't find the body, chained up to a tree, the way I destroyed-"

"that's not Carl!", Glenn thre his first punch at the Governor, he ducked in time and delivered an uppercut to Glanns stomach, he knelt in pain.

"why do you think that! Huh? Do you see the boy by me-"

Glenn got up and punched him across the face and tackled him to the ground,"CARLS A FIGHTER", Glenn yelled hitting the Governor in the face,"he won't give up"

The Governor grabbed Glenn's fist and kicked him off, he went on to strangling Glenn, he tried his best to fight back, but was getting weaker, the Governor whispered,"you'd be surprised", in Glenn's ear.

Out of nowhere Glenn pulled out a small knife and stabbed the Governor in his left arm, he screamed in pain as Glenn pushed him off, he continuously coughed after almost being strangled to death. But he mustered all his strength to get up and bring the knife to the Governors neck,"this is for Carl, Andrea and all others you killed", he brought the knife up, to bring down the final blow.

BANG!

* * *

"Glenn! Ya out here!",Daryl yelled out, but there was no answer,"where'd he even go", the group had been looking for him a while, Daryl spotted som tracks leading away from the house, but couldn't tell whose tracks they where.

"why would he just disappear",said Michone.

"maybe chased after the guys that shot at me", Daryl replied.

"if he did, he is an idiot", Rick said,"he shouldn't do that without back-up, he could be captured for all we know"

"hey", Daryl snapped,"Glenn's strong, sure he can do stupid and risky things, but that's-"

BANG!

A gunshot in the distance silenced the conversation, they all looked to where the gunshot came from,"shit", Rick said running around buildings trying to get to the source as quickly as possible, Daryl and Michone followed behind, looking at for walkers and people.

as they rounded the next building Rick spots something, a figure on the ground, a body,"there!", they run up to the figure, Rick stopped in his tracks, it was Glenn. He lay on his back not moving, but his chest rises and falls, he was alive,"Glann!", Rick tried shaking hi awake, but nothing happened.

Daryl shows up next to Rick with bottled water in his hand,"he'll be pissed and cold when he wakes up", Daryl explains as he poured the freezing cold water on Glenn's face. Glenn eyes shot open as his fist connected with Daryl's chest, he fell back taken by surprise by Glenn's reaction,"you can be pissed, but don't hit me!", Daryl yelled angrily.

Glenn was surprised to see Rick, Daryl and Michone appear,"Rick", it was more like a question, like he was testing if they really where there.

"where here, don't worry", Rick said in comfort.

"what happened to you", questioned Michone, Glenn looked at them confused for a moment before replying.

"my back, was shot below my ribs", he said trying his best to get up, but failed.

"try not to move to much, we'll carry you back to the car, then the prison", Rick said as he and Daryl grabbed Glenn's arms.

"what about Carl?", Glenn asked only to see Rick shake his head, no.

"it was the Governor, me and him where fighting, until some kid shot me in the back", his expression changed to a seriouse one,"Rick", he said firmly,"I think it was Carl"


	20. Chapter 20, welcome to the Dark side

Carl was left standing speechless, the Governor had just told him if he didn't come back he should go back to the prison, the Governor was actually letting him go, but why? Why would he just let him go, after all they've been through, after he wanted Rick to suffer, but now he's letting him go.

Carl walked up the road just like he was told, still debating on what the Governor told him. Why would he want him to go back there, if Philip didn't come back then he would have to go back to the prison, and why only if he didn't come back. He was only letting Carl go if he died, why would he even come back for him, why did he treat him differently. The Governor actually wanted Carl with him, and Carl had miss judged the Governor.

He was kind, not when he first heard of him but now he understands why, Carl would also go crazy if someone murdered his sister in the apocalypse, even if she was a biter. Philip was just a normal guy before the shit hit the fan, and this world turned him into a monster. But now Carl saw he wasn't a monster, just a man who lost everything.

Carl thought of him as nothing as a monster when his dad Rick told everyone t the prison he wanted them all dead, Rick?, why was he starting to look like the bad guy, was he the bad guy, was Carl so caught up in thinking of ways the Governor should die, that he never thought who was at fault here.

He walked up to the end of the street, up ahead was a car, but it was still running, and there where footprints coming from it, it was the thugs car, it had to be. Carl turned around and started jogging back to where the Governor said they should meet.

He continued to think about how he was wrong, that maybe his group where the bad guys all along. Philip had been nothing but kind to him, did he feel bad for kidnapping a kid, Philip used to be a father so he knew how and what it was like taking care of him, is that how he saw him, like a kid of his own.

Carl was back in the alleyway where Philip left him, only he wasn't back yet. Where is he, then the thought of him being kidnapped came into his head. No, the Governor couldn't be captured.

What if something happened to him, he was actually starting to like the Governor, the way he took care of him, and how he teaches him to take care of himself. he gave him a haircut to stop biters from grabbing his hair, and his own father never did that, was everything about Rick and his pregnant wife, his mother who he shot in the head. Ever since he found out about the pregnancy, Rick had been so mean to Lori, and then he gets upset over her death, but hated her when she was alive.

No, Carl started walking down where Philip went, he wasn't going to let Philip die, just because Rick said he was bad, sure he kidnapped Carl, or did he save him. The person Rick became during the apocalypse was not his dad, is that why he called him Rick and not dad.

He heard something, it sounded like grunting? He rounded the next corner and saw the commotion. It was someone on top of Philip, he knew that eye-patch anywhere, and someone with his back towards Carl with a visible knife in his hand, be brought the blade up and that's when Carl pulled out his gun and fired.

BANG!

The shot echoed through the empty streets, the figure cried in pain, the Governor punched him in the face and fell off, Carl walked up to the figure on the ground, he stopped in his tracks, he knew him, it's Glenn.

Glenn weakly turned his head and looked at Carl,"Carl?", he said before closing his eyes, his chest raised and fell, he was alive, but he had just shot his friend. Philip got up to his feet and looked at Carl, there was an emotion on Philips face that Carl didn't recognize.

"lets go", he said in a whisper to Philip, he didn't bother to look at Philips shocked reaction when he said that, he just turned around and walked up the street. He heard footsteps soon behind him, the he was spun around to face Philip, Carl saw the look on his face, something confused him, didn't ,make sense.

"Carl...what are you doing?", he asked, now Carl was confused by his question.

"what?"

"didn't you see who that was", Carl hoped he wouldn't hear this, especially from Philip.

"yes", he simply replied. It didn't make sense to Philip, why was Carl acting like it was nothing, that Glenn meant nothing to him, like he didn't care.

"and you shot _him_", the question struck Carl like an arrow, he just saved Philip, now he's asking why.

"did you want me to let you die!"

"you...didn't", no, Carl didn't want Philip to die, but how could he say that to the man. so he didn't answer, instead he turned around and began walking towards where he found the car. Philip caught up to him.

"why me and not him, he's your friend, your ticket away from me"

"I didn't know it was Glenn until I saw his face"

"and when you did...you left him there"

"he wouldn't be out here alone, so come on", he said continuing his way towards the car. The Governor smiled and mentally cheered 'I finally got through to him', he walked behind Carl, he lead them to a vehicle that was already running.

"Did you start it?", he asked.

"found it like this...lets go", he opened the door to the passenger side, Philip got into the drivers seat, the had been coming from the prison, so he drove the opposite way, Carls sudden change was going to be interesting for Philip.

* * *

Rick stood there speechless, how could it be Carl, Carl was dead or worse."Glenn, Carl was never here"

"Rick...I know what I saw, it was Carl"

"are you sure", asked Daryl,"I was also shot by a kid that I thought was Carl, but it was some teen with short hair"

Glenn looked at them like they where idiots,"The Governor could've cut his hair", immediately when Glenn said that, he started to doubt himself, why would the Governor even cut his hair, even let Carl walk around and live.

Nothing else was said as they made their way back to the car, something was wrong,"where's our car?"

* * *

The moon provided all the light the Governor needed on the road, it was becoming more difficult each day as the snow got steeper each night when it snowed, but he mostly kept thinking about Carl.

The boy saved his life by hurting his friend, and went with the Governor instead of going back to the prison,"so", Philip began, wanting the boy to explain himself more,"you picked to save me, shoot Glenn", Carl couldn't avoid the subject forever.

"yeah", he simply Said.

"why, you could've been back at your prison by now, instead you choose to go with me"

"I don't belong"

The Governor glanced at Carl, waiting for him to explain himself more.

"I don't belong in a place where I was announced dead, my dad gave up on me, so why should I go back", Carl glared at Philip, daring him to answer.

"so...you don't want to go back"

"No, I don't"

"so you would rather stick by me"

"I was always told you where the bad guy, and now...I don't know"

"you think I'm good", Philip said raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm better off with you, people think I'm dead and if they really think that...maybe it's better this way"

"so your not going back to the prison"

"no, and if you wanted me gone, you would've done so a long time ago, don't know why you keep me around but I don't care, if you didn't care what happens to me, you wouldn't have stopped Jake from...", Carl trailed off not wanting to explain further.

Carl was right, Philip enjoyed teaching and protecting Carl, its the only thing he had close to having a child, like penny, and when he loved Andrea,"well then",Philip said,"I think it's about time I teach you how to really survive like a king"


	21. Chapter 21, episode 1

**Hi readers, it me. From now on I will be having longer chapters, and will be making my fic more like the series, if I put a song or anything special in, I will put the name of the name of the song at the end of the episode.**

**And my chapters will be turning into episodes, Please tell me what you think of my episodes, if they are going a good way, or if they are taking a turn for the worst.**

**Thank you and enjoy episode 1...**

* * *

EPISODE 1. The rising son.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and the sky was clear, ever since the start of winter, there had not been a clear day or any sun. The snow was now ankle deep, the snow covered all the roads by now, but still good enough for vehicles, especially the four-by-four **Nissan X-Trail **that came into view from the distance.

It drove at a slow enough speed so that the passengers wouldn't swerve and crash from the slippery snow, but not slow either, just the right speed to avoid any damage. There where non of the dead roaming the snow covered roads and streets, most of them had been frozen over or hiding in homes and buildings that are ruled by the dead.

But the location at which the car drove was a familiar sight, a place that had been abandoned, forgotten, it used to be a place of hope, a way back from the hell the world had become. But now it was nothing more than a ruin, a place of bad deeds and memmories. Especially to one man in particular, the leader of the town, the man people thought would always protect them, now look. He was a psychopath, and he knew it, the things he did, the things he wanted to do was pure evil. That's a word that others and himself occasionally use, but now he couldn't dwell on the past, it was time to move forward, the man in the drivers seat shifted, mentally chanting his name, his title, his identity, The Governor.

He still carried that title to himself, even though he lost everything, but, that's what he thought when the outbreak first occurred, that he was finished, that his life was over, and maybe it was. The hard working father and husband died that day, and the Governor was born, the man capable of living in this hell they call earth. He made himself a monster to help people, and he did, until they all turned against him, everyone he loved and cared for, just because he didn't teach them how to survive in this new world. But now he had a chance to make a difference, he would teach the boy how to survive, to let his inner demons out. Once he completes that, the boy would no longer fear biters or people, he will be a survivor, one that will protect the one thing he now loves most, Judith.

"how far are we", came the voice of Carl Grimes who sat in the passenger side of the car, the Governor glanced at the boy, a month after being with him and already Carl was changing, he was growing taller, he was going to be going through puberty soon, he would change from a boy into a man, although that might've happened when he killed his first biter.

"not long", Philip replied, guessing how far they where from their destination,"about five minutes". Carl shook his head affirmatively and continued to stare out the window of the vehicle. He had been with Philip for a month now, they moved from house to house, town to town, ever since he decided to stay with the Governor, he said he would teach Carl how to survive like a king. Carl thought he was being dramatic at first, but slowly over time, he began thinking, thinking what it really meant, surviving like a king. It meant surviving like royalty, untouchable, fierce, give orders, but Carl could never be those things, he was the exact opposite of those things, did Philip really believe he could change him?

Up ahead some buildings where coming into view, slowly they passed some before a familiar sight came into view. Woodbury's gates stood tall, or what was left of them, the place is the same as they left it, burned, deserted, it was a ruin to put it simple, but why come back here?

The car slowed down while Philip looked for a particular building, he finally spotted it, he slowed down to a stop just outside the building. They exited the vehicle and Philip began to walk inside, Carl grabbed his coat before following inside, he followed him until they stopped at the very last room. Something was off, Philip just stood there.

"what is it", Carl asked mostly in confusion, he hadn't seen the Governor like this before, and didn't know what to think of it.

"This..."he looked down before raising his hand to open the door,"...is the room I left Andrea in"

"We buried her at the prison", Carl said, he was upset to see Andrea die when they just found her, but he couldn't dwell on that now.

Philip turned to look at Carl,"thank you", he said just above a whisper, he loved her, before he went crazy, she tried to help him but...then he killed her.

"had to", Carl said looking away,"she was family"

Philip opened the door, inside was what was left of his old friend, Milton. He walked inside and started to go through his pockets, Carl was curious to why he was going through a skeletons clothing, but decided against asking.

He finally saw him pull something out from his front pocket, it was a dirty silver key,"thanks Milton", Philip whispered, he got up and exited the room, and Carl soon followed.

"so, that was Milton", Carl asked.

"yeah", Philip simply answered, he wasn't going to tell him about Milton again. They exited the building and went across to another, inside was burnt out, just like the rest of Woodbury, they walked into a room with a burnt fridge standing in the middle of the room, Philip walked up to it and used the key to unlock it. He opened the door and revealed what looked like weapons?

He started taking them out one-by-one, Carl kept watch over the door just in case a biter decided to wonder in, although it was highly unlikely."Carl", the Governor called, Carl walked and knelt next to him and the gadgets on the ground, the Governor moved two of them towards Carl,"these", he referred to the two gadgets,"are weapons I asked Milton to design, or we found them", he picked one of them up,"these where originally going to be used for Merle, but he preferred that other gadget he used", he moved his finger over a spot, it was made to fit on people's arm, Carl could tell."Milton called a Pivot Blade or hidden blade", a blade popped up from one end of the arm weapon,"'cause no one can see it if you where long sleeves, and would be great if someone ever grabbed you, you could just take them out without them knowing", he put the weapon down,"I'll show you how to use it later". Carl just simply nodded to all that he said, Philip grabbed the next weapon, it wasn't anything special like the blade, but an awesome small crossbow, with a laser attached to the end,"Merle's brother has a weapon like this, only this is easier to carry, and more accuracy with the laser", the next weapon was some sort of Ice pick, he saw one just like it in a movie he'd seen once, _**aliens vs predators**_, yes, although this one had a strap on the end. The last was some goggles, but they had a red glow to them,"this",he said,"has night vision, thermal vision, and EEV, or you can call that binoculars", Carl didn't know what to say, but he had to say something.

"Woodbury had these things, and you lost...didn't even use them", if any place had these then surely they would use them to their advantage, but yet, he hadn't seen anyone from Woodbury carry this type of equipment.

"didn't see the point of using these, that's why we kept them away, in case we ever needed them. But over time we just forgot about these", Carl was glad these weapons had been forgotten, other wise they would've been used and gone, but something was off, where would they get this type of equipment?

"where did you get these?"

"from our good friends, the military, but the blades we found at a blade antique store a bit far from here", Carl hoped when Philip mentioned the military that they where already dead. But what was the point, if he was going to be staying with the Governor, he might as well live with it, although it made him feel horrible, that's what the world does to you now.

"ok", Carl still didn't know how they where going to carry these things around,"did you bring a bag or something", he said pointing to the items.

"no, but you can wear the blades, pick, and goggles on your head", Philip took the two blades,"roll up your sleeves", Carl did as he was told and watched the weapons be strapped on, they where very light, Carl was thankful for that. Once they where both strapped on Philip motioned Carl to stand up,"now, pull your right wrist back", Carl did and the blade popped out,"you can also grab it like a dagger", he showed Carl how,"you do the same with you left, it's tough to hold them like daggers, but you'll get used to it eventually", Philip handed him the ice pick, or pick for short. Carl took it and tied it to his belt, he was handed the goggles and placed them on his head.

Once they where finished they left the building and back to the car, they drove out of Woodbury and went on, Philip said they where going someplace called Jackson, he said it was a bit north from Macon. They didn't have a map so Carl could see where it was, but hopefully he could find a map on their next run.

Carl kept fiddling with his new weapon, he couldn't remember what Philip first called it, so he stuck with the hidden blade. It was an awesome weapon, but Carl struggled to get the blade out, he didn't have strong wrists yet, but if he clenched his fist it helped more. The pick was also pretty cool, it had some kind of design that Carl didn't know of, but still made it look awesome.

they probably where going to be driving a while, Carl thought it best if he would sleep till then.

* * *

The gentle breeze went through the prison now and then, it wasn't an ice cold wind, but a cool breeze, it didn't bother anyone at all in the prison. Beth Greene walked through the prison, cradling baby Judith in her arms, Judith was wide awake, but just kept quiet the entire walk, it didn't bother anyone, but always worried them something was wrong.

Although it would seem strange to other people, Beth could tell that she missed being held by her brother, Carl was declared dead last month, it shocked and upset everyone, but where else would Carl be, why would the Governor keep him alive.

Judith started squirming around in her arms, Beth almost forgot she was cradling her, she re-positioned Judith in her arms to make herself comfortable, just as she did Daryl came in,"how's our lil asskicker", he said with a warm smile.

"she's fine", she returned the smile, he walked up to her and held his arms out, Beth passed Judith to him, he cradled her in her arms, and she just stared at them, little eyes not knowing the dangers just outside the prison, but that's what always lifted everyone's spirits, Judith's innocent eyes, her little figure of hope for the people at the prison?

But knowing something might happen to her next always scared Beth, Rick and everyone else, well, besides the Woodbury people, although they are part of the prison now, it was easier to separate them from us, our group and theirs. But there where also a few more new people, people that Rick and Daryl found on runs, they where good people, and Rick started asking them all three questions.

"do you think Carl is really dead", Beth asked causing Daryl to stop and stare at her, she had to say it sooner or later, everyone had it on their mind.

"I don't know, if he was, he would've been back here by now, dead or alive", Daryl was right, and if he was alive, the Governor would have shown how he's torturing him by now what ever happened to Carl, they all hoped it was for the best.


	22. Chapter 22, episode 2

**Hello again readers, I just wanted to say about the Pivot Blade, I actually seen it in a weapon antiques store once, but found out it was made based on a game called assassins creed, the credit goes to them. Thanks.**

* * *

Episode 2. Jackson

Carl had awoken a few hours ago, he was able to make out a sign that used to say Jackson, the place they where going, but not how far it was, although he knew they where close, he was dying to try out his new weapons. It wasn't dark yet so he wouldn't use the goggles, put the blades and pick would be of good use, he continued to fiddle with the blades, if he clenched his fist and pulled his wrist up a little, the blade would pop out, even when his hand wasn't a fist, if he pulled his wrist back far the blade would also pop out, this was the coolest weapon ever to him.

Philip glanced at Carl with his new weapon, he liked using the blades, witch was good. But Philip couldn't stop thinking of all he and Milton went through, all he had done for him, and then Philip killed him in cold blood, leaving him to tear apart Andrea. Over the month he had been becoming very depressed, he couldn't sleep, and when he did he just kept dreaming of all the bad things he did, the only thing that he didn't dream about was kidnapping Carl, or 'saving' him as he caught Carl once mumbling that to himself, Carl was like a son to the Governor, that's why he slowly started to teach Carl to let his inner demons out, to survive. That's how Philip survived, letting his demons take control of him, because when he did, He felt happy, no weight on his shoulders, doing what it takes to save lives, by taking them. And ever since that incident with Jakes group, Carl was...different.

Up ahead he could see it, Jackson was coming into view. Philip already knew where he wanted to go, he worked out a plan while Carl was asleep, he was going to drive up Macon Ave, to E 3rd st, over there is a bed and breakfast called the Days Inn Jackson. He went there once with his wife and...

"Philip?", came a voice snapping him from his thoughts, he was already in Macon Ave, almost hitting biters until he was placed back in reality, he looked to Carl who had a worried look on his face,"are you okay?"

"peachy", he said pulling off a fake smile, but it was good enough for Carl, but still held worry in his eyes. He continued to go down Macon ave, watching the few biters try and chase the car, but most of them where almost frozen over, he only hoped the same could be said for any in the Days Inn Jackson, although there where bound to be, but he and Carl could take care of them, especially with his new toys, that kill.

he turned into E 3rd street, and kept a lookout for the b&b(bed and breakfast). The Car kept jumping a bit, he was hitting biters that are buried under the snow, he knew, a similar thing happened a while back when he and Carl went into town for supplies, especially for Carls eye. Carls eye had been getting worse since he didn't have what was nessesary to treet it, but it had been improving over the week, but mainly Philip hoped they would come across a group with some medical training, though he might kill them and take their supplies when he's done, sure he started feeling bad about killing people, but he didn't really care about anyone but Carls safety.

Bingo, just up ahead was the Place he was looking for, with the sign saying Days Inn Jackson, he made it, and only two biters roamed the snow covered parking lot. He pulled up near the main entrance, just in case they had to make a quick getaway. He looke over to the stairway on the other side,"you go clear up-stairs, I got down-stairs", he said, Carl nodde and both went their separate ways.

Carl stood in front of the stairway, he took in a deep breath and got out his Desert Eagle.50 and walked up, when he reached the top he undid the pick and brought it up to a defensive stance, he walked to the first door and found it ajar. He opened the door carefully waiting for something to jump out at him, but nothing did. He took a couple of steps forward and surely enough, a biter that was just behind the door came out, before he could do anything it pushed him to the ground, Carl hand stopped its head from biting into his neck, but he had to do something.

He remembered that he could use the blade, he continued to hold the biters head but also pulled his wrist up until,_SLESSHH_, the sound of metal piercing the biters skull, and the form went limp immediately. He pushed the biter off him and stood up, he looked over to his arm and grinned, that was awesome!

Once he was done clearing the upper floor, the Governor finished his sweep down stairs and made his way up, they both moved the body in the first room when he noticed a hole in It's head, he looked over to Carl who only grinned, that's when it struck him, it was the blades.

"this place will do for now, untill we figure out a proper plan", Philip said.

"proper plan?", questioned Carl.

"well this isnt some place we can hunker down, we need to find someplace...", Philip trailed off trying to find a proper word.

"livable", answered Carl, Philip nodded to that as they checked out the rest of the room, it had a bathroom, small kitchen, two beds and a balcony looking over the pool, which was currently frozen."it good", confirmed Carl admiring the room, it was a good enough hotel for him.

But it lacked the supplies they would need, it had only one bottled water and two cans of beens, they needed to go on a run,"we need to go on a run, this place lacks supplies", Carl told the Governor as he walked by.

"I know, I'll go later tonight", Carl smiled before correcting him.

"_we_, will go later"

Nightfall came quickly, it wasn't dark as it will be in an hour or so but dark enough to avoid attention, Carl was excited of the opportunity he had by using night vision on his goggles.

They both left the hotel a while ago and drove to the nearby store, they pulled up outside the entrance and Carl couldn't wait, he exited the car and turned on his night vision, everything became so much more lighter through them, Carl could now see what he couldn't, and that was good, he spotted a biter inside by the main entrance,"biter, in front of the store"

"to bad I can't really see it", he nodded to Carl and he went towards the door, he opened the door and two more biters came out, he pulled out his pick and took out his original target, the other two stayed close together, Carl put away the pick and walked towards them, as they reached to grab him he lifted his hands up to their faces while pulling his wrist back,_SLEESHH_, both corpse fell to the ground with a thud, no matter how many times Carl would use the blades, they where still awesome.

The Governor watched Carl take out the biters, he really did enjoy the blades, the cockey smile he held every time he used them showed his child side, although it was killing something.

They walked around grabbing what they needed, luckily they found water and food, Carl walked towards the entrance when something caught his eye. He turned on his EEV and looked down the street, surely enough, it was a car, but it wasn't there before.

"Psst", Carl got Philips attention.

"what is it", he asked walking up to him.

"there's a car over there, and it wasn't there before", he said almost in a whisper, Philip spotted the vehicle and frowned, was there someone else out there?

Philip was just about to answer when the store windows shattered followed by a powerful,BANG!


	23. Chapter 23, episode 3

Episode 3. My Son.

BANG!

The store windows shattered on impact, immediately Philip and Carl dove for cover not wanting to get hit with any bullets, Carl lay behind some crates while Philip hid behind a wall.

"WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!", a voice yelled from outside, a southern accent of a male.

"IF YA COME OUT WE MIGHT LET YOU LIVE LONGER", another voice yelled, this one was female and held much fear in her voice, Philip didn't know what they wanted, but if they where scared of them before they even saw him or Carl, they could be mistaken for someone else.

"alright!", Philip yelled back, Carl shot him a confused look.

"what are you doing!",Carl hissed below his breath, Philip put a finger over his lips for Carl to keep quiet.

"stay here and keep an eye out, if they are trouble ill put my hands above my head, then you shoot", with that being said he come out from behind the wall with his hand up half way, so he wouldn't confuse Carl.

"don't shoot!", he called out, he slowly walked to the middle of the street, waiting for something to happen. And just as he predicted, two figures came out of the building across the street, One was a male, he had brown hair and a short cut beard, his face had a rough texture to it, but held confidence, he wore a black jacket and light blue jeans. The second was a female with dark blonde hair and green eyes, she had her hoodie down, she had light freckles and wore a green jacket with dark blue pants.

"don't move", the man said with anger dripping from his voice and posture, he was angry at him, when he only just met this man, he defiantly had him confused with someone else.

"I'm not moving", Philip stated casually, as if he wasn't being threatened, witch he really didn't feel. No matter how people think they're threatening him, they have no idea what kind of man he is, what he will do that makes one skin crawl.

"don't play innocent you fuck", snapped the woman next to him,"where are they!"

Philip narrowed his eyes, and let his own anger speak,"who, you shoot at a guy, and now want me to figure out what you mean by 'they'", his words stuck like venom, the man and woman where taken back by his threat.

"your in no position to be threatening, _mate_,", the man said.

"neither are you", Philip shot back, a heavy silence fell between the three. After a while of silence, Philip chuckled at them, first they come out tough and threatening, and now quiet and confused,"now, who is it you where referring to?"

"the rest of them, don't play games here", the woman replied, now she let her fear show on her face, she really feared who ever they where thinking of.

"I think you confused me with who ever your looking for, hell, you trying to shoot me proves you don't even know what they look like", the two glanced worriedly at each other, Philip knew he was right, and the way they glanced proved his point.

"you aren't one of them", the male finally spoke with no anger, but rather disappointment.

"I don't even know who 'they' are", the tension died down, the man and woman lowered their rifles.

"well if your not with them, who are you?", the woman asked becoming suspicious of him.

Philip opened his mouth to answer, but then a thought occurred, what if they know me, what if they took in Woodbury folk and would recognize him,"who are you", he said trying to find some time to stall.

"I'm Joe", the man said,"and that's Sally", he said pointing to the woman.

"You have a group, town, or did you know someone that lived in a town?", Philip knew that had to be the most suspicious question to ask, but they didn't really seem to notice.

"Have a couple of people, haven't really taken anyone in since..._they_ came"

"and when did you meet 'them'"

"a couple of months ago", Joe said before a worried look plastered on his face," I'm sorry for shooting at you mate, we thought you where one of those bastards", he quickly apologized to Philip.

"did we hit you?", Sally asked.

"no, well not me", immediately the two went tense.

"is there someone else out here?",Joe questioned.

"Carl, come out, they won't hurt us!", Philip yelled behind him, after a minute, Carl carefully made his way out, still keeping an eye on them in case they pull anything off.

"oh shit!", Sally said with a shocked look no her face,"and ya have a kid, oh-my-god I'm so sorry", she felt so guilty for almost killing a guy with a kid.

"it's okay, but you can make it up to him", Philip said with a friendly smile.

"how, what do you need", Joe asked, also feeling bad for what he's done.

"we are pretty hungry, would you mind taking us in for a bite", Philip never let the smile fade from his face, the two looked at each other for the longest of moments, finally Joe answered.

"well...I'm sure it'll be fine, but I'm not really sure if we can trust you"

"tell you what", Sally began,"tell us your names, and we'll get food in ya stomachs"

"okay, I'm Philip...", he trailed off, he didn't want to risk letting his full name out.

"got a surname Philip?", asked Joe.

Philip hesitated, but finally came up with something"Governor...Philip Governor"

"okay Philip Governor", Sally said turning her attention to the young boy in front of her,"and you are?"

Carl opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Phillip,"Carl...Carl Governor", Carl looked up to Philip half shocked, but also he couldn't help feel oddly happy at what he called him,"my son"

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter, but I promise I will have an even longer one than usual tomorrow, and thank you for the reviews, its people like you who keep me writing every day, my inspiration to post a chapter a day.**


	24. Chapter 24, episode 4

Episode 4. Pale as a ghost.

"Carl...Carl Governor", Carl looked up to Philip half shocked, but also he couldn't help feel oddly happy at what he called him,"my son"

"your son huh", said Joe working something out in his head,"guess it makes sense"

"what does", asked Carl.

"now that I look at it, you do look like your dad here, same color hair, eyes", a light chuckle came from Joe,"both have eye problems"

Both Carl and Philip looked at each other, did they really look the same, now that they noticed it, they actually did, just like Joe said, since Carl's hair was shorter now he did look more related to him. Which in a way was kind of good, if Carl was going to pretend to be his son, he might as well look a bit like Philip."guess it runs in the family",replied Philip.

"you mean ya never noticed this before?", asked Sally suspiciously.

"well we don't have time to compare how we look while there are biters around", Carl shot back, Sally knew that to be true so she stood down.

"well", Joe began,"a deals a deal, we'll bring you back, don't expect a warm welcome", his face turned to a serious one,"but if you try anything...", trailed off letting them think of what they'll do, Philip nodded,"alright, follow us", they went down the street and turned a corner.

"what where y'all doing over there in the first place", asked Sally trying to start a conversation.

"was looking for supplies until you shot at us", replied Philip.

"sorry again, we thought ya where someone else"

"who are these people your looking for?", asked Carl.

"a couple of months ago we brought two new people into our group, we thought they where good people, until one night they killed three of our group and let their buddies rob us",Joe stated,"one of the three people they killed was a nine year old boy, they wounded his sister who's about your age now", he said looking back at Carl,"they stabbed her and left her to die, we found her the next day and patched her up"

"with what medical supplies, I thought you said you where robbed", asked Philip.

"oh we where, but we kept a small stash hidden away, it was un-touched", he concluded.

"so they killed her little brother but not her?", asked Carl,"why"

"they where going to rape her, but she was covered in her blood and close to dying, so they left her to die", Joe's voice carried sorrow, he must be close to this girl, that's why it upset him.

"I'm sorry", came both Philip and Carl.

"don't be, you guys didn't do anything to her", Joe was obviously angry with who ever did that, Philip would be to if they ever did that to Carl...or Penny, he shook his head from the thought.

Sally saw Philip do this,"hey", she began,"you alright"

"yeah", replied Philip,"just...don't know who would do that to the little girl"

"This world changes you", said Joe,"either like us or Monsters like them"

"I know", Philip replied, they had no idea what kind of person he is, which was a good thing.

"aren't you guys scared that they'll come back", it was a question that had been bothering Carl, if they knew it wasn't safe, then why stay here?

"we want them fuckers to come back", Sally said with a big grin on his face,"how else am I gonna chop their dicks off"

They all laughed lightly at that, GRaaahh, they spun round to se a lone biter had been following them, Joe raised his rifle but Philip put his hand on the gun,"there might be more, if you shoot you'll drag the unburied one out", Philip looked over to Carl who was already by the walker, he drew his knife and stabbed it's knee, it fell to the ground and that's when he stabbed it in the head, he walked back to the others.

"nice going kid", complimented Joe," where'd you learn to do that?"

"it just came to me one day, I'm not going to jump and stab them", said Carl like it was nothing.

"makes sense", said Sally,"where almost home, just 'round there", she said pointing to a restaurant down the street. They continued their way down the street and rounded the corner from the restaurant, in front of Carl and Philip was a four story building,n there was a barricade of cars so biters couldn't wander in.

"is this your place?", asked Philip examining the building before them.

"yeah, not much but it's better than nothin'", came Sally, Carl and Philip followed Joe and Sally to the front doors, they stopped in front of it and Joe knocked," Kyle! Where back, open up!", Sally yelled, Joe turned around to Sally and put a finger on his lips,"sorry", said Sally.

the door opened and they where met by a teenage boy about eighteen years of age," thank god your back", he said, but when he saw Carl and Philip, his face turned into a frown,"who are these guys?"

"this is Carl and Philip Governor", he said motioning to them,"they'll be joining us for dinner", Kyle examined Carl and Philip, not sure if he should let them in,"we thought they where with the group that robbed us, so we shot at them, but they aren't and have a kid, so they'll be joining us for dinner"

"I hear ya, but what about David? You think he'll be happy with this...idea"

"he's gonna have to take the stick outta his ass and deal with it", shot Sally, Kyle nodded and opened the doors fully, they all made their way inside, as they walked in Carl and Philip where greeted by several different faces, but one stuck out from the croud, one that almost made Philip go pale, was he seeing things,"Andrea?"


	25. Chapter 25, episode 5

Episode 5. Dinner or Rebellion.

"Andrea?", no it couldn't be, she was dead, Philip watched her fash a smile at him before she dropped her head and looked at the ground, was she alive, no, no she can't, Andrea lifted her head, Philip almost jumped out of his skin, she was a biter.

He felt himself being shaken and voices faintly coming to his ears,"...-ilip...-Philip..-Philip can yo-...DAD!", Philip closed his eyes and shook his head, when he opened them he saw Carl looking at him worriedly and yelling,"Dad! Are you okay?"

Philip was surprised when Carl called him dad, although if he was pretending to be his son he might as well stick with that,"yeah", Philip was confused himself, what the hell was that?,"I'm fine, just...a little tired". Philip didn't want to worry Carl, or make anyone else think there is something wrong with him.

"you sure you okay Phil'",asked a concerned Sally, no one in the room seemed to notice he had acted strange, only Carl and Sally, the rest of the people didn't even notice they had guests.

"hey everyone!",called Sally, everyone in the room turned with interest when they saw Philip and Carl,"this is Philip and Carl Governor, they'll be joining us for dinner", everyone stared at Philip and Carl like they where biters, the attention made them a little uncomfortable,"please don't freak out, there not them other bastards, their survivors like us, and we almost killed them, so they'll be joinin' us for dinner as an apology".

"are you sure we can trust them", came a voice from a woman, but something seemed familiar about the voice to Carl, almost as if he's herd that voice before, but the conversation at hand brought him out of his thoughts,"I mean, look what happened the last time we trusted someone"

"I know people, but these are good guys"

"we won't be here long", said to the worried people before him, they all turned to face him,"we'll just eat and leave, you'll never have to see us again", people calmed down after Philip told them their plan.

"did David agree with their stay?", asked a man in his eighties.

"he's gonna have to", Sally says and walks off, Joe appeared by Carl and Philips side.

"c'mon follow me mates, the lounge is this way", they followed Joe into the next room, there where a few more people in here, and four kids,"hey guys", he greeted everyone in the room, and once again they stared at Carl and Philip,"this is Philip and Carl Governor", he said motioning to them,"they'll be joining us for dinner, we told them about our incident with the 'others' and they understand"

"we will just eat and then go", Philip said

"you'll never have to see us again", Carl concluded.

"why are they here anyways", asked a woman with blonde hair on a sofa.

"we thought they where part of that other group, so we almost killed them, the dinner is a kind of apology", replied Joe turning around,"make yourselves at home, dinner will be done shortly", Carl and Philip nodded as he walked away.

"is that your dad", came a voice in front of Philip, there was a little boy with black hair, grey eyes and looked to be around eight years old, he looked straight into Carls eyes.

Carl smiled at the little boy,"yes", he relied,"he's my dad, he's Philip and I'm Carl, what's your name"

"I'm Danny", he replied a bit shyly.

"nice to meet you Danny", said Philip.

"please, sit down", the old man said motioning to the empty couch.

"thank you", they said as they sat down, a silence fell on the room, it wasn't an uncomfortable one, but they knew these people didn't really trust them, maybe feared them a little.

"excuse me", the little boy Danny asked, they didn't know if he was talking to Carl or Philip, little children have a history of talking to people while not looking at them directly.

"yes", Philip and Carl looked with interest at the child.

"what happened to your eye-"

"Danny!", scolded a woman with blonde hair that entered the room,"you don't ask things like that"

"it's alright", said Philip with a smile,"well you see wh-"

"we're pirates", said Carl cutting Philip off, the little boy started giggling uncontrollably, soon everyone started to join in laughing, it was a very comfortable for everyone. Soon the laughing and giggling died down, but the child didn't seem to buy what Carl told him.

"no your not, pirates live on the ocean", he said, the look of innocence in his eyes melted Carls soul, Judith has those innocent eyes, he missed Judith but knew she was safer inside the Prison with Rick. that's another problem, what if Rick where to one day find Carl with the Governor. Carl was cut from his line of thought when Philip started giggling himself.

"you caught us", he said while he giggled a little more.

"what did happen? I don't mean to get in your personal lives, but how did you both loose your eye?"

Carl and Philip looked at each other for a moment, but Philip decided best if he spoke first,"I was attacked when...", Philip trailed off as he remembered his encounter with Michone, and penny...

"when a group killed my sister, Penny", Carl continued, Philip looked at him in surprise,"our town was attacked, they killed my sister and hurt my dad, I got hit with a bullet fragment when someone shot my dad, the bullet broken up and a piece hit me in the eye"

"town?", asked most of the people in the room, Philip took the opportunity to continue.

"We had a town before this, we had about seventy four people, but the leader lost it one day, and the rest of the town turned against us and joined the group that attacked me", Philip said with anger in every word.

"what where you there?"

"I was second in command of the town, I had a nickname"

"what was it"

"the Governor", Philip hesitated a bit before answering.

"seems more like a tittle than a name", said the old man.

"I guess it was then"

"you must've been a very good second in command to have a title like that", said the old man again, he sounded more impressed when Philip told him his title.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, not just your eye and daughter, but everything", said the woman with blond hair that scolded Danny before.

Before either of them could say another word, Sally walked in front of the door and said, "dinners ready"

* * *

Rick sat in guard tower three, he watched the frozen landscape before him, white, everything was white, covered in a thick layer of snow and ice. There where no walkers too, well there where a few on the fence, but they had literally frozen to the fence.

He was going on a run in the morning with Tyrees, Michone and a new guy named Zack, Beth and Zack seemed to get along very well, no one for sure knew if they would actually start a relationship soon, but the very thought of loosing your boy or girlfriend to a walker worried Rick for Beth and Zacks sake.

But he couldn't worry about that now, he had to get some sleep, although he hardly slept peacefully anymore.

* * *

The dinner was surprisingly pleasant, Carl and Philip got to know the people and their names while they ate, small talk made its way around the table now and then, apparently their leader and a few more guys went on a run and should be back soon. They ate dinner in the dining room, this place used to be a hotel, so there where enough tables and chairs for everyone.

"so have they told you about what happened". A man named Mark asked Philip, Mark was a man of fifty years of age, he had white hair and a small beard.

"yes, on the way over hear, I'm sorry that happened to you", apologized Philip.

"ahh, it happens right?"

"yeah, it does, any tips you can give us to recognize these people", asked Philip, he wanted to know what at least one of them looks like in case he and Carl ever come across these people.

"well", began Mark,"one of them we took in is a very tanned man, he has blonde hair. At that point Carl stopped his fork halfway from entering his mouth, something about this conversation was making Carl nervous,"and a messy beard, he also has a, well, lazy proper American accent", Carl snapped his head towards Mark," and I think his name was, Jill?", it was more a question than an answer.

"Jack", everyone but Philip turned to see Carl, with a murderous look in his eyes"

"you know him!", Mark almost yelled across the table.

"yeah, he and his buddies tried to..", Carl found himself un-able to finish his sentence, Philip knew this so he carried on.

"...they tried to rape him a month ago, I, I got so angry so I killed him and two of his men", Philip said as the people in the table had mixed emotions of anger, hate and sorrow,"but by the sound of it, that wasn't all his men", he said looking towards Mark.

"there where eleven of them that robbed us", Mark confirmed, Philip shook his head while Carl took the opportunity to speak.

"where Joe and Sally looking for these men when they found me and my dad?"

"yes", said Mark.

"We could help", almost everyone looked to Carl,"by the sounds of it, you hate this group just as much as we do, why don't we help you find them, then you can help us...get rid of them", everyone was shocked at what the boy had just said, except Philip, he smiled and thought, well done.

"boy you can't-"

"you said yourself that you where scared if they would come back and kill the rest of you, and that you wanted them dead for what they did to your people, it sounds like a bad thing to do", he looked at Philip,"but being the good guy will get you all killed, that's what our old leader did, and now look, it's just me and my dad", the table was silent, mostly from the surprising speech that Carl just made.

"Hell", came a voice that belonged to Joe further down the table,"I'm in", he said standing up.

"well", came Sally,"it's an offer I'm not gonna miss out on"

"I'm in too", came voice after voice, Philip looked back to Carl and smiled, the kid done good, but hell if he thinks he's gonna let Carl do this on his own."I'm with my son", he said.

"what about David", came a voice from an old woman named Marry,"you think he'll be happy to know that he have un-expected company, and now a kid is leading us into a fight", she shook her head disapprovingly,"he won't like this"

"Fuck him!", yelled Sally,"he doesnt even think they are a threat anymore, he always has his ways which he does a pretty shitty job at, me and Joe are the only ones that are going around, making sure doors are locked, checking for hidden creepy-crawlees and looking for signs of them bastards comin' back, he hates getting his hands dirty, he's not a fuckin' leader, he's a wuss, and who even made him the leader anyway!", the old woman said no more,"see I'm right, but seriously, who did make him leader, cus' we sure didn't"

"he fucking picked himself, and we where so stupid to see that", a man named Alex added, he was the first black man Carl and Philip had seen in the whole group.

"so it's settled, screw what he thinks, and I think we should vote for a proper leader, not some goody-two shoes who wants to play the leader", added Sally.

"agreed", said Milton, Milton?, Philip watched Milton turn his head to look at him, half his face was a biter, Philip closed his eyes and opened them again, it was just Mark who said that, and he faced away from Philip.

"how long did he say until he was back?", asked Joe.

no one could answer when a pale man with brown hair and green eyes walked in,"now, I'm back"


	26. Chapter 26, episode 6

**This episode isn't quite my best work, I apologize but I'm going to make the rest better**

* * *

Episode 6. Leadership.

No one could answer when a pale man with brown hair and green eyes walked in,"now, he said casually before flashing a smile,"I'm back"

Everyone stood there in silence, but Mark had to break it,"besides all the problems", he stated,"his timing is incredible", a few laughs where shared among the table. This leader, David guy raised an eyebrow at his comment, everyone must've had a heavy conversation while he was away.

"Kyle tells me we have...", David trailed off trying to find a word he was looking for,"...guests", he hesitated before aging that, Philip and Carl was already disliking this guy, the was he said guests was the closest he could get to 'peasants'.

"yeah we do, what's it to ya?", Sally shot back raising a mocking eyebrow back at David, they probably never got along in the first place.

"well, someone should've run it through me before letting these strangers in!", he shot back.

"why?", asked most of the table.

David seemed dumb founded by this,"because I'm the-"

"leader?", asked Joe pitching in,"no, your not"

"what are you guys talking about?", questioned David.

"where talking about the right leadership, and your not it"

"what! I'm the leader-"

"who even made you leader, hmm?", shot Sally with anger dripping like poison over her words,"we sure didn't, so why don't ya fuckin sit down, shut up, and let us decide who should really be the leader"

David stared at his group, his posture held shock and fear, he then turned to the two guests that where sitting quietly watching the conversation unfold."you he pointed to Philip,"this hasn't been a problem before, and now to new people show up and rebel against me", he pointed an accusing finger at him,"was this you!"

"don't go blaming other people that your a shitty leader", Mark said defending Philip.

"so this was him, I knew it"

"hey!", Came a voice of a boy that sat close to him,"don't go blaming my dad that 'your' group thinks your a shitty leader, and if your going to blame someone, blame me!", the group was shocked by Carl's foul language, they turned to Philip expecting him to scold his boy, but instead sat there with a murderous stare at Philip.

Philip smiled and said,"what? It's true"

Mark turned to face Carl and Philip,"would you excuse us while we sort this...issue out", Carl and Philip nodded and got to their feet and walked over to the lounge area.

Carl stopped halfway and turned his head,"thank you for the dinner, we enjoyed it", he said and followed Philip to the next room.

They sat down on the couch they sat on earlier, they listened to the mumbling going on in the other room, they sat in silence until Carl noticed Philip smiling at him,"what?"

"you can really surprise me at times", he said continuing to smile.

"what?"

"your little rebellion you started", he said indicating to the other room,"I never thought you would be able to turn people against their leader"

Carl couldn't help but put a huge smile on his face and feel a bit of pride and confidence rise within him,"I didn't really do much", he said.

"and yet you still managed to get them to kick out their own leader", Philip also felt pride in Carl, he had done something most men even Philips age couldn't have done, he was proud at what he's done.

"well I...its the rest of jakes group", he said looking at Philip,"I...had to do something, its those 'things' that wanted to rape me and kill you"

"so you want to kill them", questioned Philip, Carl remained silent rethinking his approach.

"if we don't stop them, then they'll kill and rape more people", Philip raised a questioning eyebrow at Carl, he knew he wasn't telling the full story. Carl sighed in defeat,"I want them to suffer, not just for me, but for them as well", he said indicating to the dining room where the mumbling continued,"they almost succeeded twice at trying to rape someone"

"are you sure you can handle something like this, you can't start something without finishing it", Philip said, he wasn't a man of wise sayings, but he felt it nessasary to remind Carl that he can't quit what he starts.

"and I don't plan to quit, but look at me", he said pointing to himself,"I can't do this on my own"

"and you won't", pointed out Philip,"but if you are going to lead these people into a fight you cannot run away, although they won't say your leading, it has to be you to finish what you begin"

"you think I'll 'run', I'm no coward, and I will finish what Jake and his group started, sure I'm a kid but I'm hard to kill", he said with a grin, with that said a silence fell on the two.

"So your the guy that started that in the other room?", came a voice from the doorway, both Philip and Carl looked to the door and five men in national guard uniforms walked in,"I'm Jhon", he said pointing to himself.

"Philip Governor", introduced himself,"and no, that wasn't me"

"huh?"

"it was my boy here", he said looking at Carl,"this is my son Carl"

"your son did that?", said another man pointing towards the dining room. Philip nodded as the four men found a place to sit, but one just leaned against the doorway.

Jhon leaned towards Philip and Carl,"well I'm Jhon as you know", he pointed to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes,"this is Trevor", he moved his finger to a man that sat on the opposite couch, the man had brown hair, eyes and starting to grow a beard,"that's Micheal", he moved his finger to the man that sat next to him, he too had brown hair, green eyes and was shaven,"that's Codey", he pointed to the last man leaning against the doorway, he had black hair, grey eyes and had the slightest bit of facial hair,"that's Addam"

"nice to meet you all", Philip said.

"yeah, we don't see much army now", Carl added.

"don't see many kids doing what you did back there", he indicated behind him,"did you really do that"

"yeah, just sorta happened", Carl said shrugging.

"we'll I guess a thank you is in order", said Trevor who sat next to him, Carl and Philip looked confused towards him so he continued,"the boy David, he's a momma s boy, ain't fit for leader"

"why didn't you say anything before", asked Philip, it confused him to think that these men knew he was a crap leader but decided to keep it to themselves.

"well", started Micheal,"we ain't exactly the 'decision' making guys, we just waited for the group to figure it out for themselves so that they could put someone else in charge", a small grin plastered on his face,"when we where out there, he didn't do shit, he would command us to do all the dirty jobs, risky shit, ya know"

"guess he won't be joining you again", said Carl.

"so how did you start the rebellion in the other room?", asked Jhon.

"your group mentioned a guy named Jake", Carl said, when he did a look of anger and sorrow washed over the men's faces.

Philip continued from where Carl left off,"we met him and some of his buddies before, they tried to kill me and rape my boy", Philip saw Carl lower his head,"I got mad and killed him along with three of his friends, but by the looks of it there are more of them still out there, so Carl offered us to help you find them, and that's how it led up to David"

"Dammn", Jhon said,"we'll done kid, you getting shit done better than that asshole David ever did"

Carl lifted his head and smiled at the comment.

"yeah, watta badass", was the first words they heard from Codey.

"well I heard that they also tried it on a girl here", Carl started,"I know how she feels, and these guys have to be stopped, they might attack you again"

"and its a way we could also get some revenge", added Philip.

"I agree", Trevor said,"these folks here are good people, but they don't know how to defend themselves, they don't see the danger we are in if those guys are still out there"

"I like you guys", Jhon said to Carl and Philip,"you two don't take shit, your strong, physically and mentally, you decide to get rid of the threat instead of ignoring it", he nodded at his words,"we could really use a guy like you and your boy, ive been told you two where out there all this time, so you know how to survive. And I doubt your boy would want us to be having all the fun"

"that's true", Philip said,"my boy is already grown up, he wants to fight, he's small but not all men are big"

"true", the men nodded.

"reminds me of my boy", said Codey,"have you already met him, his name's Jack"

"yeah",replied Carl,"he asked about our eyes"

"what happened to you two?", asked Micheal.

"Jakes group shot at my dad, the bullet went through him and a shard nicked me", Carl said," didn't even know I was hurt until I realized I couldn't see out of my left eye"

"badass", Commented Jhon.

"I lost mine when a group attacked our town, they killed my daughter and took my eye. Our leader went crazy, and our town betrayed us, they moved in with the group that attacked us, then they burnt the town, now it's just Carl and me"

"Joe told us some of your story, I think you should've been in charge, by the looks of ya your a good man, good leader"

Joe came into the room,"okay, we made a decision"

* * *

Mark turned to face Carl and Philip,"would you excuse us while we sort this...issue out", Carl and Philip nodded and got to their feet and walked over to the lounge area.

"David", he said turning his attention back to David,"like it or not, your not the leader so get over with it, now we have to decide who is leader material"

"but I've been leader for this dammn group for so long, why kick me out!"

"A, your decisions have not improved any situation and B, you are kind of a mammals boy, don't like getting your hands dirty, and getting your hands dirty is something a leader always has to do", replied Joe as calmly as he could.

"what's going on in here?"

"Jhon", Joe said in relief,"thank god you guys are okay", he said as the rest of his group of five came in.

"so what's going on"

some new fuckers got everyone to kick me out as leader!", David yelled.

"about time"

"WHAT!", David was shocked at what he was hearing.

"well not to say your a bad leader but..", a huge grin made its way onto Jhons face,"..but your a shitty guy to be leader' so who's these new guys"

"Joe, why don't you fill him in on what's going on", Sally said,"we'll handle who's leader", Joe nodded and began to explain what went down while Jhon and his team where gone."alright", Sally said clapping her hand together,"lets go over the details shall we, and David", David shot a glare towards her,"you can help us vote for a leader"

"fuck you", he spat while stomping away out the room. Soon Jhon and his team moved towards the living room while Joe made his way back to the table.

"their going to greet our guests", he said rejoining the group,"they don't want to vote for a leader, their leaving it to us"

"what now", asked a woman further down the table.

"now we decide on who is capable of being leader, we all have a fair vote"

"can it be anyone?", asked Joe.

"sure"

"I vote Philip then", the table turned to him,"he has experience in leadership, he and his boy are good, strong fighters, and we wouldn't be having this conversation if it weren't for them"

"but we hardly know them", someone at the back said,"they aren't even part of this group"

"all I'm asking is for us to give him a chance, he will stay with us a few more days to allow us all to get to know them better, and if you want to have someone else, we can always choose later", everyone seemed to agree with what Joe had said, it wasn't a good idea but it wasn't a bad one either, they could get to know them better, maybe he could be their better leader,"everyone okay with that", after a moment everybody nodded,"good, we don't tell him yet, only in a few days when we will decide again. Okay I say everybody go and get some shut-eye it's getting late, and we have a very important day ahead of us"

Everyone got up and said their good nights, Joe went into the living room, he saw Carl and Philip getting to know Jhon and his team,"we made a decision, we will choose over the next few days on who is to be leader, but for now we will all be making some group decisions"

"good with us", Jhon replied for his mates.

"Carl and Philip, we have an extra room for you to bunk in if your going to be helping us"

"sure", replied Philip before him and Carl got up.

"follow me, I'll show you to your room"


	27. Chapter 27, episode 7

Episode 7. Birth of the monster.

"I'll show you to your room", Joe said as he led the way in front of Carl and Philip, they followed Joe into the hallway and up a pair of stairs Until they reached the fourth floor. On the fourth floor where six doors, Joe said the one further on the left end lead onto the roof, Carl and Philips rooms where next to that door, they both got separate rooms.

"if you need anything, I'll be on guard monitoring the halls tonight, I'll be close by", Joe confirmed before heading back down stairs.

Carl and Philip nodded after him, they entered their separate rooms. The first thing Carl noticed is that the room was actually lit with a single candle, but other than that it was a pretty standard hotel room, one bed, a bathroom, sitting area, tv although there was no point now, it was a good room and he bet that everyone's was the same, except he didn't notice that the upper floors had balconies.

Their things where still at the other hotel they where staying at, so Carl knew him and his dad-Philip also didn't have anything, they could probably go back to get it tomorrow. Carl continued to scout his new room, checking if anything was still in the drawers or cupboards, but it had already been cleaned out, oh well, he thought.

If there was one thing he was still thankful for is that the other group didnt ask him or Philip to remove their weapons, they must've thought they would also want to keep their weapons too if they where in their position, and trusted them enough to keep them. He walked over to the bed-side table and placed his goggles down, he left them in the living room while they ate.

He walked out onto the balcony and observed the view he had, it wasn't much of a view but it was something, their was a single chair that stood more to the left of the balcony, he took the chair forward and sat watching the night sky Letting his thoughts welcome in his head.

The first thing he thought about was this thing about Philips weird thing he did when they walked in the door, he just stood there and looked kind of pale, but when he said Andrea Carl knew Philip wasn't all there, he didn't want to blow their cover when Car was about to yell Philip so instead he called him dad. That's another thing that has been bothering Carl, now he was going to be calling Philip his dad for a while, it bothered him because he knew Philip wasn't really his dad, but then again, he wasn't even calling Rick his dad. Why shouldn't Carl be comfortable with calling Philip his dad, his real father gave up on him, so Philip wasn't Carl's biological father, but he could be his father.

Carl continued to watch the sky, all the stars where shining bright. Except there was something in the way of-wait! Up on the roof there is a lone figure that looked down towards Carl, he looked directly at it but it saw it was seen and moved back fully on the roof, someone was up there watching him.

Carl got up and moved towards the door exiting his room, he started to go through the door and up the stairs towards the roof, at the top of the stairs was a door that would place him on the roof, he clenched his fist and pulled his wrist back, the blade popped out silently, just in case who ever this was got to close he could defend himself. Having his plan set to mind he opened the door and walked on to the roof, it was a flat roof so he could easily see what was around him,"are you the people Joe and Sally brought back?", came a voice behind him.

Carl spun 'round to be face to face with a...girl?, she was just a girl. She was almost Carls height just a tiny bit smaller, she had brown hair and eyes, she wore a black jacket with navy blue Jeans. Carl didn't expect this, not one bit,"ahh, yes?", Carl new it was more of a question he gave her.

She stepped forward with a smile,"hi, I'm Riley", Carl shook her hand.

"Carl Governor, my dad is Philip", Carl greeted, when they stopped shaking hand he asked,"are you the one that was looking at me from up here?"

"yeah, Joe told me we had guests, so I saw you on the balcony", she said walking towards the edge of the roof, Carl followed her. He knew there was something about this girl but he had to be sure.

"are...", Carl almost trailed off knowing how uncomfortable she would be,"the girl Jakes group tried to rape, but left", she lowered her head, that confirmed it for Carl.

"sorry...didn't mean to upset you, but I was also almost raped by them", she looked up at Carl with sad written all over her face.

"really?", she whispered.

"They came about a month ago, they tried to rape me and kill my dad..."

"did they...do anything"

"almost, but my dad killed three of them, including Jake himself"

"good", Carl didn't know if she was talking about him not being raped, or that Jake was dead, but that didn't matter now. She looked at Carl and smiled.

"well, now I won't feel so awkward around you at least", she said walking back towards the rooftop door,"it was nice to meet you, I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

"nice to meet you to", he called to her as she left, that was...strange.

* * *

Philip sat in his room on the couch facing the Tv, there was nothing on of course, but he was to deep in thought to actually care. He kept going over all that happened today, now he knows there are more of the group that tried to rape Carl, and he was going to find them. His main focus was on the sick, torturous ways into killing them, although most didn't involve killing them, more like making the suffer, they weren't going to hurt his son, not again. He continued to stare blankly at the television, smiling upon the things hell do when he gets his hands on them.

* * *

The next morning. Carl woke up to the morning sun shining on his face, he groaned and turned to face the opposite direction, but now he couldn't go back to sleep, sighing in defeat he got up and fixed himself up.

He exited his room and made his way down to the bottom floor, when he reached the bottom he followed voices in the dining room. There already sat Philip talking to Joe, Codey and Jhon, the three men heard Carl enter and said their 'mornin's' to him, he sat on a chair where there was already some tuna on a plate.

"so Carl", Joe began to say,"Philip tells me your staying at the hotel not far from here"

Carl nodded eating the tuna on the plate, it was obviously canned food but still tasted good.

"where all heading out today, wanna come with and get your things at your hotel", asked Codey.

"that'd be nice", he said eating the rest of his meal,"when are we going"

"once where done eating we'll head out"

* * *

Philip walked along the snow filled streets, next to him was Joe and and Jhon further ahead was Carl and Codey, they wandered the streets looking for something interesting. Codey had shown Philip a map of the land they'd covered, places that they hadn't cleared out happened to be a bit up the road from their hotel.

"so when did you teach Carl to defend himself", asked Joe trying to start a conversation, most of their walk had been in silence until now,"I mean he makes killing dead look like a fun easy game", Philip smiled at his joke.

"not long after this all started, although he learnt tricks on his own", Philip replied with the smile still on his face. Up ahead was the hotel, and he could it was in the same condition he left it.

Carl looked back towards them,"I'm going to go ahead!", he yelled before running into the parking lot, it was still empty and took it as a good sign. He ran up the stairs to the room they where staying in, something was wrong, the door was half open and Carl knows he closed it shut yesterday. biters, he thought, he saw something move inside and prepared his gun, he pushed the door open but saw nothing, he took a step forward and a hand grabbed his gun and pulled him in.

A hand covered Carl's mouth as four figures in ski masks surrounded him,"well look who we have here", the one covering Carls mouth said,"it's the little bastard we shot at last month, the one who killed Jake", Carls eyes widened in fear, it was the rest of Jakes group, or at least four of them,"this your place boy", he said making his grip on the boys mouth tighter.

"sir there's three more out there", one closer to the door hissed.

Carl could make out a huge grin on his face,"keep them busy, this punishment won't be long", he said as two of the grabbed his wrists,"maybe this will teach those fuckers we don't tolerate pussies". Gunfire was being passed between Carls group and Jakes, the two men that has Carls writs turned him over,"make sure he doesn't move", Carl head a belt being un-done and that's when he realized what was going on. Carl struggled and thrashed around, his pants where pulled down and that's when Carl panicked out of his mind. The grip on the two men was too strong for Carl, then his underwear was pulled down and he could feel something hard.

"NO!", Carl screeched, his right wrist got free and he quickly threw his fist and connected it with the mans face, he stumbled back. Carl was quickly grabbed again by his shirt and was pulled up, when his arm wasn't grabbed he clenched his fist and pulled his wrist back, he threw his arm up and the blade connected with the mans lower Jaw, _sleeeshhh_, the blade pierced the mans flesh, blood ran down his arm and used the same blade to stab the other man in the chest, he let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground. Everything was playing in slow motion and he couldn't hear anything, he looked at the man clutching his chest on the ground, then he looked to his left, everything was still playing in slow motion, the man that tried to rape Carl. He was trying to pull his pants up, Carls pupils shrunk as his eyes locked on his prey. Some sound made its way back to Carls ears as he pulled his pant up to walk easily towards his prey, but it want the sound of gunfire or voices, it was the pulse, the same thumping from his dream, just keeps getting louder.

thump...Thump..

Carl let go of his pants and clenched his fists and the blade popped out,_SLEEESSHHH_

* * *

Philip and Joe watched Carl run towards the hotel,"I worry for him", said Joe cutting Philips concentration on Carl.

"What do you mean?", asked Philip a little confused at what Joe said.

"Children in this world", he stated,"they won't be the same", he paused before continuing,"look at your boy, what do you think he'll grow up to be?"

Philip didn't answer at first, but then found his words,"a survivor, just like me"

"maybe, but do you-"

Bang!

A bullet just missed Joes head as they ran behind a wall for cover,"the shot came from the hotel!", Philip felt his heart sink, Carl was in the hotel, anger and Rage filled Philips veins, he's not going to run behind cover while Carl was in danger.

"No", he said to himself,"not him", he walked out from his cover.

"Philip! What the fuck are you doing"

Philip ignored him as he pulled up his rifle and started firing bullets wildly, he didn't stop moving further into the hotel lot, he didn't even know if he hit the man who shot at them. He made it to the top floor and found a single body, Philip must've hit him already. He looked at the door to their room, it worried him that no sound was coming from it, he slowly opened the door and was shocked to what he saw.

* * *

_SLEEESSHHH, _the first blade pierced the mans heart, he let out a ear deafening scream as Carl continued to stab the man with both blades all over his body, Carl couldn't hear anything but the thumping of his pulse, the pulse of a killer. He couldn't see anything but red, the red of the mans blood that started to cover Carl. Carl just kept punching the blades into the man.

Carl stopped himself feeling exhausted, he looked upon what he'd done, it wasn't a pretty sight, but when the dead come back to life you see things that would make your stomach rot.

Philip saw Carl standing in front of...what was left of a person, Carls pants where half down and he could see his underwear had been forced down, but Carl must have pulled it up when he had the chance. Philip couldn't believe that only about an hour or two ago they had woken, and now Carl was almost raped again. Joe, Jhon and Codey where now by his side, they too where shocked and sad at what was before them.

Carl pulled up his pants and re-did his belt, he looked at the body again, the only thing visible and intact was the mans face with the ski mask still on. Carl couldn't think straight but for some reason smiled at the thought of how much pain the man was in when he did that, he hoped it hurt, a hand landed on his shoulder, he spun round and clenched his fists prepared to stab. He stopped himself when he saw Philip, Philip looked into Carls eyes and he could see the unshed tears.

"Carl...are you okay", Carl looked back at the deformed body behind him before answering.

"yeah", Philip noticed he wasn't looking at him when he said that.

"are you sure"

This time Carl looked at him,"he didn't rape me if that's what your wondering"

"I'm glad", he said pulling Carl into a hug,"but I'm not just talking physically", he whispered into Carls ear so that the others at the door couldn't hear.

"I don't know", the truth is he didn't know how he felt, or how he was supposed to feel about almost being raped for the second time, and by the same group,"we must find them, before they try this again", Philip and the rest nodded, they felt horrible that they almost let Carl get raped, Codey noticed something moving.

"shit, this ones still breathing!", they all looked over to Codey who knelt by the man Carl stabbed in the chest. Joe and Jhon walked up to the bearly conciouse man, Jhon pulled out his gun and said,"I can end you now with no pain if you tell us why you where here, and where's your group"

The man slowly lifted his head coughing up blood,"he-he said that y-you where com-ming here for s-supplies", he said before coughing up more blood and closing his eyes,"h-he said t-that there was o-only going to be-", was all he said before he went limp on the ground.

"Shit! So close", yelled Codey heading out the door, Jhon checked his pulse but shook his head 'no'.

Carl saw his bag by the table, they where taking their things before Carl came in."I'm going to grab our bags", he said to Philip, he could see Philip was worried about him,"I won't be long", he nodded and left the hotel room wanting to give Carl some space, soon the rest followed, Carl grabbed the bag when a cough caught his attention, he looked to see the man wasn't dead yet, Carl went up to him and knelt,"what was his-", he said motioning to the de-formed body,"-name"

"K-Klyd...he said i-it was just g-gonna be j-Joe and the girl"

"who?",questioned Carl.

"t-traitor", he didn't need to say anymore for Carl to get the memo, there was a traitor among them, Carl put his hand on the mans head and pulled his wrist back slightly, the blade ended the mans life.

Carl looked back towards Klyd's body, he still had one more thing to do.

* * *

They group went back to the hotel after what happened, Carl told Philipnhe wanted to be alone in his room for a while. No doubt everyone will soon know why Carl was avoiding everyone, he knew they would understand why his behavior turned sour but hoped they would just leave him alone of now.

_snap_!

the tv screen was finally off, but Carl returned to his thoughts of what happened earlier.

...flashback...

_Carl walked out of the hotel room down the stairs,"I'm sorry", he said towards Joe, Jhon and Codey,"I know what I did up there was sick, I just...", he couldn't find words to finish his sentence, but they seemed to understand why._

_"we're sorry to, should've got to you sooner, and we understand why, it's not your fault", Joe said smiling putting a hand on Carls shoulder._

_..._

Carl placed the screen on the ground and began to remove wires and anything that took up space.

_..._

_"Carl", a hand fell on his shoulder and stopped him from walking, he looked up at Philip. Philip nodded to the others to move on ahead while he talks to Carl, he nudged Carl to walk slowly with him,"are you sure nothing happened to you"_

_"almost", he admitted,"but I got out of it"_

_"I'm sorry", he said looking as if he was about to shoot himself,"I was an idiot to let you go alone"_

_"and I'm the idiot that wanted to go alone", Carl said trying to comfort him,"lets face it, shits going to happen, just can't let it get to me", he said with a grin appearing on his face,"dad"_

_Philip smiled at Carl and ruffled his hair,"we'll find them, don't worry", and then his smile grew,"and watch your language"_

_..._

_Carl zipped open his bag, he told Philip he was taking it up to his room, he found the plastic bag he was looking for and pulled it out._

_..._

_"hey Carl", said Codey,"I'm sorry, we should never have let you come-"_

_"and yet I wanted come, shit-", he shot an apologetic look towards Philip,"-like this is going to happen, I'm not going to let it effect me, so lets just focus on the bigger task"_

_"what do you mean?"_

_Carl had forgotten to tell them about what he learnt,"the man back at the hotel, while I was getting our bags he woke up, you have a traitor in your group", they all looked towards Carl wanting him to explain more,"he has information on you, and someone's giving them that"_

_..._

Carl threw the now empty plastic bag on the table and walked to the chair facing the Tv, he took a seat.

_..._

_"why where you in there so long?", questioned Philip, they where now both further behind again,"I know you said that man came back to life, but...", he trailed off trying to think of what else Carl did,"...I heard you doing something up there, what was it?"_

_..._

Carl took his seat and stared at the television, Carl had emptied out most of everything to make room for him to look at his trophy...Klyd's head.

_..._

_Carl had one last thing to do, he moved towards Klyd's body and held his hidden blade like a dagger, he started to pull and cut Klyd's head off. he had a empty plastic bag next to him._

_..._

Carl had removed the ski mask from his face, he still hadn't turned yet so he saw his features, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Carl watched the head in the screen, it couldn't be long now until he turned. Carl laughed at the thought,"who said there was nothing good to watch on tv anymore".

* * *

**The part about Cars pulse, it is called The Pulse a walking dead soundtrack, listen to it.**


	28. Chapter 28, episode 8

Episode 8. stay strong.

The sun rose in the distance, its early morning light casting a bright orange glow onto the prison grounds. Rick sat holding Judith in his arms, cradling his precious little daughter, she sat in his arms watching ricks every move.

Rick had woken up early today, so he decided to spend time with Judith. He smiled at the small figure he held, she had loris eyes, Rick could see it clearly now, it was beautiful. Rick sat there thinking of the run he, Daryl and Tyrees where going on this afternoon, Rick had started slipping as a leader, everyone saw it over the month, after the loss of Carl he didn't like killing walkers, he started using his knife more than his gun. Hershal had come up to him yesterday and offered him a break, not like a five minute break, but a long break from leading, making decisions. That's also the day Rick suggested that the Prison was going to be run by a council.

"surprise to see ya up early", said Daryl walking into the room, Daryl wasn't too surprised to see Rick up and early, Rick had trouble sleeping sometimes, but it was good that he saw him with Judith.

"yeah look who's talking", Daryl snorted at his joke.

"I can wake up early", he said going to grab him a bite.

"only if you want to, you almost killed Michone for waking you up that one time"

"well, now she nows not to bother me during my beauty sleep", They laughed at that, it was a scary day, Michone had her sword out and Daryl his knife, after they both calmed down they just laughed at what happened."what'd ya think, when Ty is 'wake we should go", he asked as he took a seat.

"sounds good", Rick said as he noticed Judith playing with his beard.

"it's ya last day huh", Daryl knew about Ricks big break he was having, but nothing was officially said yet.

"nah, think I'll still go on runs for a month or so, I've got to start planing for the spring crops"

"hell if ya think ill be eating veggies all spring", complained Daryl," by then there'll be enough animals roaming the woods"

"But if we have food we can grow, we don't have to go out on food runs anymore", Rick said trying to make a point to Daryl,"no one else needs to die"

"whose dying?", asked Glenn entering the room.

"no ones dying", replied Daryl flatly.

"good, just here to get Maggie some food", Glenn said putting together a quick breakfast.

"me, Rick and Ty are going on a run later"

"I heard, hope you stay safe"

"aren't you and Maggie comin'", Daryl said with a grin.

Glenn shot him a confused look,"I don't know, are we?"

Daryl and Rick began to giggle uncontrollably,"I think so"

"we are-", Glenn now realized what was so funny, Glenn wheat a bit red with embarrassment, he mouthed the words 'fuck you' to them and left, when he was gone Daryl and Rick burst out laughing, no matter if its the apocalypse, when you embarrass someone, its always funny.

* * *

Tyrees had woken up not long after Daryl, he sat with them and had breakfast before heading out. Rick was driving their Hyundai Tucson to a town not too far from the prison, they just wanted to get in and get out as quickly and quietly as possible."you think we'll hit the jackpot today?", asked Tyrees who had been sitting quietly at the back.

"depends on if its already been cleared", replied Daryl looking out the window.

"even if it is, theses always something people miss or don't take", also replied Rick turning his attention back to the road. He always wondered why he didn't see Carl, like he did with Lori, all the guilt and sadness he held for Carl hadn't led him to hallucinating again, frankly he didn't know if that should make him happy or sad. but deep down inside he always hoped he would see Carl, what his boy looked like, standing staring at him Just like Lori did.

"if ya go anymore further we might miss the general stores", came Daryl cutting Rick from his thoughts, they where just entering the town, he stopped the car. Thank goodness the snow wasn't deep today, that's why they decided to drive here.

"lets check the nearest homes before the stores, Daryl, Tyrees check the homes on the right, I'll check on the left", Rick said taking out his M4 assault rifle.

"are you sure, your going to be alone", Tyrees said looking at Rick.

"there aren't that many houses on the left, don't worry about me", Rick said re-assuringly to them as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Carl woke up feeling refreshed this morning, he didn't know why but he just lay there in bed smiling at how the day would work out. He got out of the bed and into the bathroom, he looked at his morning reflection, he now saw that his hair was still short but getting long again. He found a comb in the single cabinet above the mirror.

About five minutes later he came out of the bathroom, he didn't know if he should try styling his hair but decided when he had free time he should try. He walked over to his chair and sat down, he looked towards the head in the tv-d fuck?, Carls eyes darted to the biter head that sat in his Tv, that's when he realized what happened yesterday. He cut off a persons head, what the hell was he doings, Carl knew he was feeling a little off yesterday but now he wondered if he was crazy. He didn't know why he did what he did yesterday, but remembered the feeling that he had to do it.

Carl started to panic, he cut off someone's head and put it in a Tv, what was wrong with him. If anyone saw this they would think he's a sociopath or a psychopath or whatever. No, he wasn't a socio or psychopath, he refused to let himself turn into one. He was going to stay strong for Judith, he's not going to let this world or its people make him crazy.

He shakily stood up and walked over to the screen, what now? He couldn't let anyone find this, but for some strange reason he didn't want to give it up, it was his...trophy? A reminder of what he accomplished.

Knock,Knock,Knock

Carl heart skipped a beat when someone was at the door, they might see this. He ran towards the door and opened it far enough that only his head popped out,"yes!". Out his door stood a shocked Sally to his reaction, Carl came at lightening sped at the door, and said 'yes' a little loudly,"sorry", apologized Carl quickly,"yeah"

"ahh", Sally was still a little shocked at what Carl was doing, but after she heard what happened yesterday she decided best if she ignored it,"breakfast is ready...if you wanna come down"

"yeah, ahh thank you", she nodded and left, Carl quickly shot the door, what was he going to do?

* * *

Rick had cleared the first few houses easily, there where only one or two walkers in each of the houses, they weren't much of a challenge although finding anything useful to the prison was the challenge. Out of all the houses he had searched he only found three cans and a single water bottle, this place was almost completely cleaned out.

He moved to the next house and opened the unlocked door, he was met with three walkers limping around in the room, he pulled out his knife as the first on stumbled towards him. With one quick push the walker died, again, so did the next and the next. Strangely enough he saw the last walker was wearing national guard uniforms, although there was no signs of the army being near this town, or at least, not this part of town. If there was an army set-up base around hear, that could be packed with supplies.

After searching the house he came out empty handed, he could see Dayl and Tyrees making there way back to Rick.

* * *

"there", Carl said to himself, he had come up with an idea for his little head in the Tv situation, he simply faced the tv in such a way that you can't see anything beyond the screen, since tv doesn't work anymore no one will even touch the tv, Carl was safe for now.

He went downstairs into the dining room to have some breakfast, pretty strange how these people seem to have a lot of supplies, maybe that why Jakes group is so focused on them. And there's another issue, he had to find out who is giving Jakes group information on them.

He made his way into the dining room, there sat Philip, Codey and other people in the group that Carl still hadn't got to know properly yet. "Morning", he said taking a seat.

Everyone returned their 'good mornings' as they ate, it wasn't a big breakfast as usual, but enough to get people through the day. They ate in silence, all deep in their own thoughts, especially Philip.

Philip pondered on what Carl had said yesterday, they had a traitor among these people, and it was no good if the enemy knew their every move, he had to do something before something worse happens. Then came the thought of what Carl said to him when he asked what took him so long in the hotel yesterday.

...

_"what else where you doing up there?", Philip was curious in to finding out what Carl could do up at the hotel, he noticed Carl hesitated and said nothing, this bothered Philip at first, he was about to ask again when Carl finally answered._

_"had to make sure we didn't leave anything behind"_

_"well did you find what you where looking for"_

_Carl let out a low shallow laugh before answering,"I found something"_

...

Philip wasn't a fool, he knew they had no time to take anything out at the hotel, whatever Carl did up there he wanted to avoid, what was he hiding?

He looked up from his food to see the young girl he met yesterday walk in.

"morning", she said to everyone, but went and sat next to Carl,"hey", she greeted.

Carl didn't even know she was there until she spoke,"hey", he returned."what's up"

"not much, but apparently you have something", Carl almost chocked own his food, what was she talking about? Does she know about the head?,"I heard what happened to you", Carl calmed himself, he was so worried about the head that he forgot he was almost raped again.

"well, nothing actually happened", he said remembering how he continued to stab Klyd's body, all his blood covering him.

"yeah, thank goodness. Although you should really clean yourself up", she said holding her nose, Carl frowned at that until he realized what she ment, he smelt like blood, and had some blood stains on his clothes, not sure how he's going to get those out.

"yeah, I should"

"you can take some snow and put it in a bathtub", she began to explain,"when it melts you'll have some bath water, that's what we do", she said smiling,"although its really cold"

"well, if its how I'm going to get clean I guess I just have to man up", Carl stated returning the smil as she giggled.

"and while you wait for the snow to melt, come to the roof, I have to show you something"

* * *

Rick, Daryl and Tyrees wandered up the streets of the dead town, they where searching for any military hold-ups or temporary bases, if there was an army that protected people, there was bound to be left over supplies. The street was empty, there was a walker or two now and then but nothing big.

They continued to walk up the street until Tyrees called,"Guys! There's something over there", they looked back to Tyrees who was looking down an alley, they went up to him and saw a fence on the other side of the alleyway on the next street.

"good job Ty", Rick complimented on Tyreeses sharp eyes, they would've been wandering the street looking for a place they already passed. They moved down the alley to the next street, there it was, a sign in bold saying '_**infection safety zone**_', well not anymore, thought Rick as they checked a way in through the fence, there was a gate at the end, but it had a lock on.

Tyrees took out a tool and started prying the lock, surely enough the lock snapped off, Rick began to wonder how strong Tyrees really was, but didn't want to find out in a fight. They walked through the gate and pushed through the snow, there where few tents scattered around, but their main focus was finding one that held the supplies.

"Hold it right there!", yelled a voice from behind, they spun round holding up their guns. Behind them where two men, they both had national guard uniforms on,"put your weapons down!", the man that was talking had black hair and green eyes, while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Calm down", Rick said in a reassuring voice,"my name's Rick, what's your?"

"Jhon"


	29. Chapter 29, episode 9

Episode 9. Like father like son.

Carl walked up the flights of stairs to get on the roof, he was meeting Riley up there. After breakfast she disappeared from the table, Carl guessed that she must've already taken off to the roof, she really wants him to see something. On the floor that had his and his dads room, he noticed two children standing in front of his room, Carl stopped and watched what ever they where doing. He took a closer look to see them opening his door, Carl raised a suspicious eyebrow at their actions as they went in. What could they possibly-shit!

Carl remembered he still had Klyds head in a tv, although he didn't expect the children to see it since he 'hid' it. He ran as quietly as he could to his door and peaked through at the two boys, they where pulling something out from under his bed. Carl waited until they pulled out two toy lightsabers, Carl put a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing, even in a world ruled by the dead, it was still fun to hit people with lightsabers.

He moved to hide in the shadows in the hallway, soon enough the boys came out, closed his door and left. All they wanted was their toy lightsabers. Carl watched them leave and proceeded to the roof.

He opened the door and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun, there where clouds in the distance but nothing made its way here yet. He looked around for Riley and spotted her sitting near the edge of the roof, he walked over to her,"why are you always up here?", he asked as casually as he could.

"because I enjoy my space from people", she replied sounding more casually than he did."I expected you sooner anyway"

"had to stop to watch two boys break into my room and get their lightsaber toys", Carl said with a grin making its way on his face, Riley snapped her head towards Carl.

"are you serious", she said with a small laugh.

"yeah, I just stayed to make sure they didn't take anything else", he said taking a seat next to her,"so what do you need to show me"

Her features turned more serious,"you want to find the other group correct"

Carl knew who she meant by the 'other' group, Carl nodded getting more interested in what she had to tell him, she dug in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she un-folded it and it revealed a wired looking symbol.

"I saw this same symbol on a wall the day they came into our camp", Carl took the piece of paper and analyzed the symbol.

"where did you get this?", Carl asked, his tone getting more serious as well.

"it was stuck to a wall outside by the gate last night, and that's not all", Carl looked at her but then re-focused on the symbol."some nights I see a light coming from that house", Carl looked to a building she pointed at across the street,"it only lasts a few seconds though, but it repeats every few hours or so"

Carl folded up the paper and put it in his pocket,"I'm going to keep this for a while", he stated before continuing,"if the light only lasted for a few seconds _inside_ the building, if someone is spying on us, then they covered all the windows with curtains or blankets and move the curtains to see if we're moving out". Carl was surprised at himself for knowing all that, he was like a detective or-a sheriffs son. He guessed the old saying was true in a way, '_like father like son'_.

"so what now?", she asked cutting him from his thoughts, he looked at her thinking of what would he do now. Should he tell the adults 'cause sure as hell she didn't tell anyone, which was stupid...but smart.

"no", he said as if he was unsure himself,"we keep this quiet until I find out more"

"you?", she said giving him a weird look,"your crazy!"

When she said that Carl broke down into small laughs,"yeah...maybe a little", he said to her calming down from his giggling fit,"but this needs to be done"

"ok crazy boy", she said getting up,"if you plan on heading out you won't have much trouble"

"why"

"Jhon, Trevor and Micheal went on a run to a town where the military was stationed", was all she said before she opened the roofs door and left.

* * *

Jhon and Trevor stared down the group in front of them. Jhon, Trevor and Micheal drove down to the old town they where stationed at before the shit hit the fan. They drove early in the morning so they could be back by late afternoon, but now some guys showed up at their station.

Micheal hid behind some bushes that where covered in snow, he had his WM-724 sniper rifle aiming at the man with some kind of revolver. Jhon looked at the man in front of him.

Rick looked at the two men in front of them, they had obviously been trained for this type of situation in the army,"I'm Rick Grimes", he said putting his gun back in its holster,"why don't we all put our weapons down and talk like civillized people"

"Aint nothing civillized anymore, and I suggest you get out of our post"

"didn't see any of y'all guarding your fence", replied Daryl knowing that these men came from outside the fence.

Jhon saw that this wasn't going anywhere so he motioned for Trevor and him to put their guns down,"alright you win", he said putting his hands up,"now what do you think happens now"

"well we could help you", Rick said taking a few steps towards them,"we have a camp, safe from the walkers, got food and water-"

"sounds nice but I think we'll pass, we've got our own people to take care of", Jhon stated putting his hands down,"now we don't know you, but we need the supplies we left behind, and since we also don't want to cause trouble, maybe we can give you some"

"if you where stationed here, prove it", snapped Daryl.

Jhon pointed to a tent further down the back,"that tent keeps all the supplies, our supplies"

"well then", Rick stated,"you can have most of the supplies, if you can help us"

"what do you need", spoke the man next to Jhon.

"we are looking for someone, hopefully you have seen him"

"who you looking for"

"a man with an eye patch", Jhon stared into the man Rick's eyes.

"Philip?", spoke the man again to Jhon, Rick snapped his head towards them, they know him. Suddenly they pulled their guns up and aimed at Rick.

"shit!", yelled Jhon pushing Trevor into cover before firing his M5,"it's the guys from Jakes group!"

Rick threw himself into cover when the two men raised their weapons, Daryl and Tyrees also saw this coming and hid behind some crates before the bullets could hit either of them. There was also a new sound, a boom that echoed in the distance, they had snipers tailed on them. Daryl returned bullets and herd a cry of pain, he hit someone. Jhon pulled Trevor to his feet, he was shot below his left rib cage, he had to get out of there.

* * *

Carl sat in his room facing the Tv, he repositioned it to face him, Klyd's head lay in the screen snapping at the screen. Carl was too deep in thought to care, why? He kept asking himself, why did he do that to a person? He knew he was a bad man and deserved it, but this wasn't Carl, this wasn't him. Was the world finally getting to him, was he loosing it? No! He mentally yelled at himself. He was not going to let the world destroy who he is, he knows what he did was wrong, but what's done is done, the only thing he could do is make sure nothing like this happens again. He wasn't going to loose it, he will stay strong for Judith.

But...he couldnt stop a dark thought from entering his head, what if Judith died. No, not even then he would loose it, Judith is fine, she's at the Prison, nothing is going to happen to her. Carl couldn't help but feel like an idiot, he promised to protect Judith and yet he wasn't even at the Prison, he couldn't go back to that place, he just couldn't. But that doesn't mean Judith can't leave the-No! Carl shook the thought of kidnapping his own sister away. He wouldn't put her in danger, he thinks he could wear a sheriffs hat and call him a hero-where is my hat anyway?

Carl couldn't remember the last time he had that hat on, he knows he had it before the Governor, it must have fallen off. It's such a shame, he thought, he really liked that hat, it made him feel safe, but it must be in safe hand at the Prison now. He looked out the balcony at the beautiful sunset, time to go to work, he took the goggles from the table and headed for the balcony.

* * *

Rick and Daryl examined the blood that stained the snow,"well", began Daryl,"at least I hit one"

Rick let out a heavy sigh,"problem is that they're alive, and know where the Governor is"

"but now we know he can't be far", Said Tyrees coming closer,"for all we know he could be in this dammn neighborhood"

"I don't think so", said Rick turning towards the tent at the back,"this place would've already been cleaned out before we got here"

"Ricks right", Daryl got up,"he's close, but not that close"

"what do you think Rick?", Tyrees said to Rick who continued to stare at the tent.

"I think we have to get these supplies back to the Prison, I'll ask the council to send people out tomorrow to find signs of the Governor", he started to walk towards the tent,"right now we've got thangs to do"

* * *

Philip was downstairs in the kitchen, he saw a man and two ladies doing dishes for dinner. Philip came in and asked if he could do anything for them. Now he stood there making conversation while drying plates,"so Mick is your son?", asked Philip.

"yes, he's been running around all day and night, he hangs around Codeys boy a lot", replied Daina, the other woman was Cydney and the man was Brian. Philip learnt their names while making conversation.

"that's nice, it seems Carl is hanging out with that Girl...Riley, is it?", he asked looking at her.

"yes, isn't it just cute", she and Cydney giggled.

"well it just better stay _cute_, he's breaking into a teenager now", Philip said with a small grin.

"oh I remember when I was a teen, my mom nicknamed me 'the Devil'", Philip laughed lightly at that,"well I actually don't blame her, I think I was possessed"

"and now"

"ha, I don't think the devil needs me to ruin people's lives, now he's got an army of the dead", Philip nodded to that. He wasn't religiose but if the dead really just came back to life with no dessiese or illness, then maybe there is a dark force out there.

"why don't you go call Carl for supper, thank you for your help"

"your welcome", Philip placed the last plate down and went up stairs to Carl's room, he knocked twice and waited for an answer, nothing. He found that the door was unlocked and opened it, he walked in and searched for Carls whereabouts, he walked over to the balcony but stopped halfway, did that Tv just move?

Philip turned to face the Tv fully, something was moving behind the Tv screen, what could be-wait, this was an old hotel, there would be rats running around in this place, but how did it get in the Tv? He moved closer to the Tv, he noticed the screen was a little off, someone had recently taken it off. He took hold of the side and pulled a until he heard a _snap_, the screen came off and Philip Jumped to his feet frightened by what he saw, there was a head in the screen and it looked familiar somehow,"SHIT!"

Thump...Thump..Thump

* * *

**Quick note, the Thump is referred to the sound in the Pulse a walking dead soundtrack.**


	30. Chapter 30, episode 10

Episode 10. Interrogation.

Carl walked out onto his rooms balcony overlooking a few building before him. He looked over the balcony to the ground four stories below him, he was thankful the snow was quite deep by now. That's why he decided to try his luck with hoping down to the ground below, he would rather risk a painful fall then getting caught wandering out the door.

Carl unfolded the piece of paper he has in his pocket to look at the symbol again, he had to keep an eye out for more symbols like this one.

Carl took the moment to study the symbol, it was the letter 'H' with the sides drawn to look like knives and there was a circle surrounding it, now that he thought of it, it kind of reminded him of something he learnt in history about the...Nazi's or something. Didn't matter now what really mattered was summoning the guts to jump of this damn balcony, he looked over again re-thinking his plan but figured its too late for that now, he clenched his eyes shut and with one quick thrust he hopped over. A moment later he fell face first into the snow with a , Thump. He groaned in pain, the landing wasn't as soft as he expected it to be, he picked himself up and shook the snow from his hair and clothes and slipped quietly through the gate, he kept to the shadows although the sun was almost down.

A biter limped before him, luckily it was facing in the opposite direction, Carl quietly snuck up behind it and got out his hidden blade, he had to jump a little to penetrate its skull but it did, it fell in the snow lifeless again, piece of cake.

* * *

Philip stood still watching the walker head in the Tv screen, he had seen something like this before but couldn't-oh, the sudden realization hit him like a bullet. He had done the same thing to people and biters, except in fish tanks. But this want like the boy, Carl was almost the complete opposite of the Governor, why would he do something like this.

But the heads shape, he had seen this person before. Philip spotted something black sticking a little bit out the side of the Tv, a ski mask, just like the one the man wore back at the hotel-oh double shit! That's why Carl had taken so long in there, he was cutting off this mans head, but why? And where's Carl?

* * *

Carl leapt from shadow to shadow keeping his eyes on the target building, if someone was keeping an eye on them then he was going to find out who and why, don't underestimate a possibly crazy kid.

Carl was a building across his target building. Now was the time to find a way in that wasn't through the front door, he scanned the building from where he hid, there! There's a rusty ladder leading only halfway up the building, but was high enough to reach a window on the fith storie, great, more heights.

He ran quickly and quietly through the street that separated the two buildings, he ran straight for the ladder when a biter came out from behind a dumpster and Carl ran head first into it, the force knocked them both down but the biter was determined to eat, it leapt onto Carl groaning and snarling in his face, Carls hand kept its head away from taking a bite from him, _Sleeesshh_, the blade went through its jaw and into its skull, it fell limp on Carl.

Carl lay there breathing heavily, that was too close. He struggled to push it off due to its weight and the snow making it difficult, so he decided to squirm his way out, he was still 'small' so it was easier to slide away, he was free. But his mission still stood out in bold in his mind. He moved slower to the ladder and shakily began to climb, he was still a little frightened that he ran head on into a biter. He reached the top of the ladder and looked to his left, it seemed a lot closer when he looked at it from the ground. There was a window half smashed, thank god, but it was still not in his reach, he was going to have to take a leap of fate. Carl was stupid enough to look down, It was a long way down, so don't screw this up, he leapt as far as he could and one hand was able to reach the sill, his other hand finally came up, his one hand began to slip but Carl quickly adjusted it, he looked down again, he could feel himself shake a little, still a long way down, he pulled himself up.

Halfway in Carl stopped to look at the room he was currently sneaking in too, it was a bedroom, much like the one back at the hotel, he pulled himself in. He got up and dusted himself off, this place was very dirty. Carl tried to remember where the room with the light was from the hotel, he entered from the left side of the building so that means the room he was looking for was to his right, at this storie, and at the very end.

Carl moved towards the door before him, he pressed his ear against it to hear any unwelcomed visitors, but nothing could be heard. He turned the door knob and peeked through, the hallway was clear and he could see the room too his right at the end. He walked quietly along the hallway, stopping when the wooden floor would make a small creak. He reached the door to the end and also put his ear against it, strangely he could hear nothing, he stuck out hi right hidden blade and opened the door.

The room was empty, it was just like the room he was in before, although there was no life inside the room. There is evidence saying otherwise. He walked over to a desk and chair that sat near the window, he pulled the curtains back and looked at the hotel not too far from hear, this room had a perfect view of the hotel. He looked at the desk and saw about eight burnt out candles, that explains the light. Also there was a pair of goggles just like the ones he has on his head, he took his off and tried the other one on, it was the exact same one as Carl's, who ever is hear is doing one hell of a job spying on them. But now too the main question, who is or was here?

Muffled voices started to become audible and creaks in the would could be heard, Carl looked around the room in a panic he could only see one hiding place, behind the door, he ran and hid behind the door and held his breath as two figures entered the room.

"we have to keep low if we are going to do this job", there was defiantly two male voices in the room now.

"I am keeping low", Carl heard one of them sit down on a chair.

"wanting to kidnap the girl is keeping low", girl? Are they talking about Riley?

"fuck you, I'm hungry and if you are too, you can fetch something yourself", footsteps exited the room and disappeared in the hallway.

"dumbass", said a man Carl could guess was on the chair. Carl peeked his head around the door and saw a man in jeans and a black top facing away from him in the chair, Carl took in another deep breath as he emerged from behind the door and snuck behind the man.

He quickly pulled out his hidden blade and covered the mans mouth from behind, he was taken by surprise so his reaction didn't do anything to help him, he muffled a scream and ride to move, the man stilled as Carl n pressed the blade against the mans neck and whispered in his ear,"I'm going to remove my hand and you will answer some questions, okay?", the man nodded but other than that refused to let himself move.

"please, don't kill me", the man pleaded.

"who are you, who are you with?"

"Henry, I'm with my buddy downstairs"

"who do you work for?"

"..."

"is your buddy down on the first floor"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes", with one quick movement Carl cut the mans cheek, the man cried in pain as Carl stuck the blade at the back of his head,"who sent you here"

"..you call us Jakes group"

Now Carl understood, these guys won't just leave them alone if they are spying on their every move,"thank you", he couldn't just left this man live now,"and I'm sorry" he said before thrusting the blade in the back of his skull, he feel limp as his head slammed against the desk.

"are you okay?", came a voice down the hallway, the other man was back and heard the _thud_, Carl ran and hid by the wall by the door, footsteps became louder and then they stopped."shit! Henry?, Carl culled his hidden blade out and spun round the doorway, he stabbed the man that stood by the door. He cried in pain and jumped back a little covering his wound, Carl could see the shock on his face, he was just stabbed by a kid. He turned to run but Carl saw that coming and used both blades to stab into his back, he cried in pain again as a banging sound came from one of the rooms.

The man fell to the ground and Carl walked to the door by the stairs, he looked back to the man trying to get up,"you loose", was all Carl said as he opened the door and hid by the stair case, two biters snarled as they came out and spotted the man.

"Shit! No!", he tried his best to get away, but he could only crawl a little. Carl watched from the stair case as the biters slowly limped towards him, no need to see what happens next. He walked down the stairs and blood curdling screams could be heard, they eventually died down as he reached the first floor, to his right was the main entrance and exit of the building. Hopefully no one knows he was gone.

* * *

Philip sat in Carls room, he had dinner with the rest of the group and told them Carl wasn't hungry, lame excuse but he needed to talk to Carl when he shows up. He couldn't figure out where Carl had disappeared too, he couldn't find him anywhere, bit knows he'll show up eventually.

Now all he had to do is figure out how to approach this situation.

* * *

Carl walked back to the hotel, his mind going through what he just did up there. He did his first interrogation, he had seen it happen in movies before his parents yelled at him for watching such violent movies, and the way he killed the guy, well, in this world now those thing just come naturally to him. But he felt a bit bad for what he did to the second guy, the first guy had a quick painless death while he left the other to be torn apart.

He reached the gate to the hotel, by now everyone was asleep, he went to the front door and listened for any signs of anyone guarding it from the other side, nothing, good. He opened it quietly, it remained unlocked four in the night 'cause occasionally someone would check if biters got in the yard. He found the stairs and climbed up to his room, he could hear someone guarding the hall from the level he just passed, now he found himself in front of his door, finally. He opened it only to jump at Philips voice.

"where have you been?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long updates but I'm a starting another walking dead fic. It is going to be like the comic and series but will completely different. it will follow the same timeline but I will throw in my own bits of creativity, like I did with the Governors son. Please tell me what you think about my new fic, The walking dead season 1: darker days.**


	31. Chapter 31 episode 11

**Episode 11. Answer me.**

"Where have you been"

Carls blood ran cold, he could swear he looked as pale as a ghost now. The room was dark but he can just barely make out Philips figure sitting on the chair in his room. A small light came to life as Philip light a mach, it went out after he lit the candle beside the chair on the corner table. Carl stood there in shock and fear, Philip knew he was gone, and even worse is that he waited him too come back after dark. Carl could barely stand when he glanced at his TV, the screen was removed and there lay the biter head of Klyde. Carl felt like he was going to pass out, this had to be the worst time to come home.

Philip watched the visible signs of fear fight its way into Carls body, especially when he glanced at the TV, he could see the boy was having trouble standing by the door, he let out an exhausted sigh,"sit", he commanded.

Carl stood there for a moment to think of a way for him to push down his fear. Why was he scared anyway? Last he recalled Philip had fish tanks full of heads-is that where I got the idea from? Did he remember his dads sick twisted hobby of collecting heads, but how could he judge if he also collected a head. Wait, dad? Carl shook away the thought having the strength to go sit down, he walked across the room and sat on the couch opposite the chair Philip sat on.

A long uncomfortable silence fell on the two, they sat there just looking into each other's eye. Well Philip kept a firm stare while Carl kept glancing away uncomfortably, he knew he was going to be given some uncomfortable talk. Philip thought he would also be uncomfortable if he where in his position, but he had to talk about...this? This wasn't the good Carl he was used to, this was, well, him! Was he really rubbing of on his son-Carl, was he actually accomplishing his old goal, no, this isn't about the prison anymore, this is about here and now. A year ago he would've encouraged something like this too happen, but now, things where different, over the month he and the boy formed a bond, Philip looked after and cared for Carl, he teaches him to survive, but not like this..."so", he began,"let's start with the 'where have you been' line again", he said still noting taking his gaze away.

Carl fidgeted with his fingers and found his shoes more interesting to his eyes, but Philips words where impossible not to hear. What was he going to say, 'oh you know, just snuck out and killed two guys spying on us', but he couldn't just lie to Philip, what if he lied but Philip knew the truth. He let out a defeated sigh,"I was out"

Philip pinched the bridge of his nose, Carl was avoiding his questions again,"I know that", he said returning his gaze to Carl,"I came to call you for dinner, but you went here. In fact I don't think you where even in the building", Carl looked up to meet his dads gaze, there he said it again? But he didn't look angry, disappointed or anything he was used to, he actually looked more...concerned? Yeah, concerned.

And that actually made it a bit easier for Carl to confess,"...I snuck out", he thought about snitching out Riley, but she helped him."I saw a light last night from the building across the street, so I went to go see who it was"

Philip could see there was some truth in Carls words, but not all he was saying was true,"you said 'who'", Philip stated,"that means you know its people"

Carl mentally scolded himself, he wasn't the best lier."I snuck out too see who it was"

Philip didn't look angry nor that he felt it, he was gaining interest into his mini-mission,"and?"

"there where two guys spying on us from what looked like a couple of days, but their dead now", he said matching Philips hard gaze.

"biters"

"me"

Another silence fell on them, Carl didn't look away this time since he said all Philip needed to know. It was strange to Carl that dad-shit Philip! Why do I keep forgetting. It was strange that he wasn't mad at him for sneezing out, or the fact that he killed two people, but then again he's the Governor, the man of death-the man with no limits-the man that almost killed off the prison.

Philip broke the silence,"I want to know anything they might have said", Philip turned his head to face the Tv,"but first...this", he said looking back to Carl,"what is _this_?"

Carl didn't answer right away, he looked at Philip for a while, trying to find words to explain his little psycho idea about that biter Tv head."it's a head"

"yes", Philip confirmed,"and why is it in your Tv?"

"'cause"

"I think I've seen this person before, have I"

"not his full face"

"so I have seen him, _why is he now in your Tv_?", Philip now started to raise his voice slightly.

"I wanted to see"

"see what?"

"I want to see that I won!", he looked back to the head,"I want him to look at me everyday knowing that he couldn't do anything to me! that he was weak! Pathetic! So I could look in to his dead eyes and try to find that feared look he gave me before I killed him!"

Silence once again fell on the room, Carl was breathing hard from almost yelling at dad-_FUCK, Philip, ahh I don't care anymore_!

Philip was surprised by Carls sudden rage and anger, but now he knew, what Carl said was true, but its a lot more than that. He was angry, not just with the person who's head's in the Tv, but all that anger and rage he held deep down inside finally exploded, and he took it out on that head's body when it was alive. He wants to see the pain he put that person through, how he feels on the inside, he wants to look t his own pain very day. But Philip was like that once, he might be even now, but that was him not Carl.

"Carl", he said gently trying not to get the boy more enraged,"is this the only person you've done this too"

"...yes"

"will it be the last"

"...yes, I don't know why I did that in the first place, but I also didn't know how to get rid of it"

"good, I'd hate too see a good boy like you do stuff like, well, me", Carl understood what he meant with that and slightly nodded,"well", he began,"it's late, don't stay up too long", he got up from the chair and headed towards the door, he paused when he heard Carls feint voice.

"thanks, for understanding" , with that being said he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rick Grimes stood in his cell block holding his precious daughter close to his chest, she was crying and woke him up. He was glad to be woken up, he didn't have pleasant dreams or sleep anymore.

Judith mumbled some foreign baby words in his chest, Rick couldn't help but smile at his daughters strange sounds, he didn't know why he smiled but decided to not spoil his happy moment over thinking about it. She was as light as a feather, Rick thought to himself, but he could feel baby weight starting to come into effect, Judith reached up and touched his face, her curious eyes watching his every move.

Footsteps echoed lightly down the quiet cell, for some reason he knew it was Beth, she always knew when Judith wakes up. He chuckled at the thought of how good she's been to Judith, Beth mostly looked after her whenever he and everyone else was busy, she was a good kid, and now she's taken interest in that Zach guy."oh", it was defiantly Beth,"mornin' I guess", she sheepishly said making her way around Rick.

"Your mamma instincts woke you up", Rick said with a hint of a smile.

Beth laughed lightly at that, she guessed she really did see herself as a mom,"yeah, she's probably hungry no", she said glancing at Judith,"I'll get her something to eat", she said before wandering off into the darkness of the cell block.

Judith giggled when Rick pulled a face at her, the sweat sound of her voice melted his heart, but remained strong for he knows what lies ahead outside the prison, outside the prison fences where walkers clawing for a way in. That also became a problem now, the snow slowed down walkers but didn't stop them, they weren't spreading out anymore, yesterday he noticed one of the fences begin to lean from the weight of all the walkers.

Beth returned and sat on a stray chair against the wall of the prison, Rick handed Judith over to her, she nodded at him saying she's got it. Rick walked back to his bed and lay down, he would once again be drawn into a restless slumber.

* * *

Jhon supported most of Trevor's weight since he got shot, Micheal led the way since he was most able to defend them of creepers, it's been a day, a whole day they've been away from their camp back at the hotel.

They couldn't take their car back there, when they made it back to their four-by-four they found it surrounded by creepers that where drawn by their gun shots. They ran as fast as they could but Jhon was still supporting most of Trevor's weight, he was getting weaker, they needed to get back to the hotel soon.

He hated the fact that they had to find members of Jakes group on the day when most of his team was back at camp. He cursed in his head, the luck his group was having lately was troubling.

Creepers just kept coming out of the forest one at a time, Micheal saved his bullets in his rifle and used his knife instead. It was getting worse as they went on, they needed to find some place to hold up soon or they'll be an evening snack. There, just up ahead was a warehouse, or what was left of one."Mike!", was Micheals nickname Jhon gave him,"theres a warehouse ahead, let's get Trevor in there for the night"

* * *

Hello followers, readers, reviewers and all.

i am so sorry for the late update but I have a lot of school work at the moment and it's hard to find time to update, and also someone finished the wifi, hate that.

the walking dead season 4 episodes 9 and up may include people that I yet have to put in, so my updates on the Governors son might be slower than usual. Thank you again for your reviews, follows and all that.


	32. Chapter 32, episode 12

Episode 12, Panic.

Micheal lead the way to the warehouse, thank god Jhon spotted this things room before more creepers could chow on his meat. He glanced behind him to check Jhon and Trevor where out of harms way, a creeper or two weren't far behind but they where moving slower than them. He made it too the front doors and took out the three creepers that limped towards him, he positioned himself against the doors and watched Jhon and Trevor make their way towards him.

"is it safe", Jhon whispered to him.

"I don't know geniuses, I haven't opened the doors yet!", Micheal didn't mean to yell at Jhon, but it's been a rough day and he was starting to get annoyed.

"fuck! Fine-sorry I even asked", Jhon shot back, he was also starting to get angry from all the exhaustion from helping Trevor walk...actually Jhon hadn't seen him move? Shit! He looked at Trevor and checked his pulse, thump...thump. There was a feint pulse but there at least was one, Trevor must have passed out some time ago,"he's out cold, open the doors if I don't stop more bleeding he might as well bleed to death!".

Micheal shot him a look, but decided he was right, with one quick push the doors swung open.

* * *

Carl opened his eyes to a new day. The morning orange glow illuminated his room. After the events for last night Carl felt like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had Philip to thank, or his _dad_ should he say, he was starting to worry about calling him Philip instead of dad around the group. And honestly, Carl didn't mind...especially from last night he felt like Philip was being a father to him, and for all he'd done, he deserves that title again, he had helped Carl plenty like his _real_ dad did, Rick. Carl frowned at the mention of him, when was the last time he actually thought of him...sudden pain in Carls chest made him cringe, he felt hurt, sad...but why? Rick gave up on him, when Lori died he went crazy in trying to keep her, well, alive in his head. Carl shook his head of the thought and tried to focus in something else, like Jakes group.

And now Philip knew about the people that spied on them, they where defiantly apart of Jakes group, and there was going to be more of them. He was going to have to tell him the rest of the details maybe over breakfast.

He lifted himself off his bed and walked straight into the bathroom, he looked at his reflection. He seemed different to him, he looked the tiniest bit taller, although it seemed stupid to notice something like that, but you know when something's different about yourself. He studied his reflection for the longest of moments, he was growing. He walked out the bathroom and onto the balcony. The first thing he noticed was all the dark storm clouds in the sky, and yet there was nothing but the rising sun on the horizon. There was a storm coming but it looks so peaceful, calm before the storm, carl thought to himself. It looks peaceful at first, but then not everything isn't what it looks to be.

Spying over into the distance his eyes fell upon the building he went in yesterday, the building where two men where spying on the groups activities. He wondered if anymore have come, if they found the eaten bodies of their comrades. No, Carl didn't think the bodies where found, or at least the biters made it look like they killed them.

Having nothing else to do he opened his door and went downstairs to breakfast. He stopped suddenly hearing a muffled...song? Carl walked over to his dads door and put his ear against it, he heard parts of this song.

"-_to wrap the baby Bunting in_", came muffled singing from the other side.

* * *

Philip sat in his chair in his current room in the hotel. He had been up since the early hours of the morning, deep in thought. He had a photo in his hand, he just stared at it for hours...it was his wife, himself and their daughter. It fell out his pocket last night onto the floor, now he frowned with a hint of sadness on his features. This Photo was taken so long ago...back when he wasn't the governor, back when no biters threatened people every day, back when he had Penny...but also back when he wasn't happy.

People didn't know how he lived before all this, he was miserable, he hated his job, his car-everything! After his wife died everything just became harder, and Penny. He could handle his wife, but always lost to the pretty one.

But now, he was happy, even though no one could be happy in a world like this. He loved taking care of Carl and actually putting his all into surviving, the life he lived before was, well...boring is the best ways to describe it. Although he had done things. Things that will haunt him for the rest of his life, but also faded when he did good, Carl was a good example. But he noticed something, throughout his stay here at the hotel he was Seeing things, he didn't make it noticeable to others so they wouldn't ask. But that didn't matter now, he hadn't seen anything wired again in days.

He was also glad he had that chat with Carl last night, the boy was going down a dark path-huh. Philip mused to himself, it's like he completely forgotten what he'd done almost two months ago, how he'd changed for the sake of Carl, why, still he didn't know. But one night he compared him to Penny, their eyes, their freckles, their smile...Philip shook his head violently suppressing the tears behind his eyes, the only thing he missed oboist his old life was his daughter. Philip tried to think of something else's but now he was thinking even more, so he did the first thing that came to mind hopefully he would focus on that. He began humming the lullaby Penny liked, soon he was singing the words.

"_Bye, baby Bunting, Daddy's gone-a hunting, Gone to get a rabbit skin, To wrap the baby Bunting in_", he began to whistle the rest of the tune like he did with Andrea...he wiped the thought away, he was just whistling a tune, nothing more.

* * *

Jhon woke up to a brand new day. Last night they cleared this warehouse of the few creepy crawlys that where limping around, he took them into a small storage room to rest for the night, and also because he knew some warehouses kept medical supplies in these storage closets. There wasn't much that was left, two bandages and some alcohol. He cleaned Trevors wound while he was still blacked out. Now he looked around the small, cramped room they slept in, Micheal slept standing against the wall, always prepared for when they had to run. Trevor slept on his back, his chest rising and falling, he was still alive, _that tough son-of-a-bitch_, he mused to himself getting off the floor.

He stretched with his back giving a _click_!,"just what the doctor ordered", he mumbled to himself, he walked over to Micheal, looking at his low hung head as he snored softly. Jhon couldn't help the cocky grin plastered on his face when he came up with an idea, he put his head by Micheal ear and whispered,"Micheal, wake up", when he got no response, he moved his body away from his front, he moved his hand over Micheals stomach. All at once he hit Micheals stomach and yelled,"Creepers!".

Micheals head snapped up and his eyes opened to the widest, while swinging his head up he hit the wall behind him with such impact that his head bounced his whole body off the wall as his fists went flying up, trying to hit and defend against the creepers that weren't really there. He fell on the ground and almost at the blink of an eye was back on his feet aiming his slung rifle across the room trying to find there creepers. Nothing? He stopped and looked at Jhon who had the largest grin on his face, Jhon began giggling like a little school girl. Micheal was confused at his amusement to their situation-wait...FUCK, he now realized what just happened,"Jhon, YOU CRAZY-SON-OF-A-BITCH!", he yelled pointing his gun at Jhons BIG FUCKING head,"you think that's funny, let's see-", loud banging and snarls came as creepers heard him yelling.

"ah", Jhon said,"see, there's the creepers", he chuckled a bit more as Micheal kicked down the door taking his fury out on the creepers. He looked to Trevor who was fully awake now staring at Jhon.

He weakly smiled and said,"did you wake him"

"more or less", Jhon replied shrugging. He helped Trevor up and handed him a spare pistol,"think you can manage the rest of the walk home"

"yeah", he replied uncertain,"I think so..."

"we can't be far now, maybe a couple of hours", Jhon said putting on his Jacket, Jhon did the same and exited the storage room. Outside the storage room was Micheal standing waiting over a pile of corpses, still huffing in anger."ready to go big guy", he said slapping Micheal on the shoulder. Micheal shot a dangerous glare at the back of Jhon, watching him take lead.

"don't worry", Trevor came and put a weary hand on hi shoulder,"you will get your chance"

* * *

Carl ate some canned food humming the tune Philip sung. It was wired for Carl to hear him sing, but he wouldn't judge. But that song itself was just a little creepy, now that he thought of it, all lullaby's where creepy. Luckily Beth sang for Judith...

Carls mind focused on his little sister, he hadn't seen her in a long time. Again a pain hit the inside of his chest just thinking of little Judy. She was safe, he told himself, she was with Rick inside the prison, she had the whole prison looking after her...and yet, Carl couldn't shake the feeling that they might not be doing enough. What if something happens to her? His heart began racing as more thoughts jumped in his head. What if she was in trouble! What if she was sick and no one knew it! What if they weren't looking after her! So many thoughts where making him panic over his sisters safety.

A heavy hand on his shoulder cut him from his mini panic attack, he saw Philip looking at him with concern,"Carl, are you alright?", he asked. Carl gave him a fake smile.

"yeah, why?", he asked wanting to know what gave him away.

"you looked like you where having a panic attack"

"I'm fine", although that didn't convince Philip, he decided to drop it. He grabbed a quick snack and walked into the living room. A few people sat and talked among themselves, they said their 'mornings' to Philip as he walked in and sat down,"Philip", Sally said grabbing his attention.

"yes"

"Jhon, Micheal and Trevor haven't come back from their run they took 'bout two days ago"

"where did they go?"

"to a place they where stationed at before the shit hit the fan"

"and you want me to go find them, okay"

"thanks, I'm coming with though"

"sure, just let me eat then we'll be off"

* * *

Jhon, Micheal and Trevor ran as fast as they could, the snow made it hard to run through and the creepers weren't helping much. A little back they where ambushed by a herd of creepers that came from the snow covered forest, there where to many to gun down so they did the next big thing,they ran,"Jhon!", Trevor called from behind,"Where the hell is the town! We've been running with creepers on us for hours!"

"I don't know, but we need to find someplace to hide from these creepers!"

"up ahead!", there was a gas station with a few buildings behind it,"that's Perfect cover!"


	33. Chapter 33, episode 13

Episode 13, findings.

Carl walked up the stairs to his room while singing, "_**bye baby Bunting**_"-Crap! Ever since this morning he couldn't stop singing it, it wasn't the wort thing he ever had stuck in his head,"_**daddy's gone-a hunting**_", he hated the catchy tunes he used to hear, they would get stuck in his head and couldn't stop singing them, well we all know what that like,"_**gone to get a rabbit skin**_", why was Pit'sip singing a song like this? He seemed a little old for that, but he does admit it's actually a catchy song,"**_to wrap the baby Bunting in_**". When he finished the tune he was at his door to his room. Dad and a lady went looking for Jhon, Micheal and Trevor, I asked if I could come with, but they said it wasn't going to be that interesting, they might actually be almost here.

Carl hummed as he opened the door, he walked over to the chair and sat on it. He stared at the head that stared back, growling and snarling to take a bite out of his skin. He planned on getting rid of it today, the only problem was how? he couldn't just walk out the front door and say 'oh hey guys, I'm just gonna throw my biter head away, I'll be back soon', no, that would be a problem. Wait! The roof, I can just throw it far from the roof, brilliant! But what if Riley's on the roof...nah I don't think so. With a plan set in mind, he got up and walked over to the Tv. He couldn't just pick it up with his bear hands, he looked around and found a small hand towel outside the bathroom door, bingo. He grabbed the towel and covered the head with it, luckily it also muffled the biters groans. He picked the head up and walked out his door, he was halfway to the roof door when he was stopped.

"what's in the towel?"

* * *

"Perfect my fuckin ass!", Micheal yelled almost slipping on the rubble. The buildings beyond the gas station seemed like perfect cover, well it would be if they can get to them. The buildings almost formed a circle, so someone thought of the perfect idea of blowing up the sides of the buildings to block off the rest of the world from getting in. Th rubble of the buildings almost made it impossible to climb over, but luckily it was tough not impossible. Jhon took the lead going up followed by Trevor then Micheal, Micheal stayed further behind to catch Trevor if he falls.

They where halfway to the top of the ruble when Trevor's foot slipped, he quickly grabbed a piece of metal sticking to so he wouldn't fall back. They heard the creepers trying to get them from where they where, luckily they can't climb. How stupid could people be, who would box themselves inside a wall of building rubble? It didn't make sense, what if someone died snide here, then they would have an even bigger world of shit.

Jhon glanced behind him, surely enough there was Micheal and Trevor. Jhon just made it over the top, what was before him shocked him,"what the hell?"

* * *

Carls heart felt like it stopped beating, he just stood there shell-shocked. Someone caught him going to roof with the cream-white towel in his hand, he tucked it more below his arm so that the person behind him wouldn't see the movement under the towel. He turned around to face the person who of course had to catch him sneaking a biter head to the rooftop. To his surprise it was a little boy, it was Danny, the boy held a brown teddy-bear close to his chest. He stared at Carl with big innocent eyes, still waiting for an answer. _  
_

"What", said Carl trying to buy himself more time to think, he was in deep crap now. Even though he was caught by a little boy, he couldn't just say nothing.

"what's in that towel?", it was an honest, simple and innocent answer.

Carl pondered on the thought, what was he going to say. Panic clouded his thoughts, how was he going to get out of this,"there's some broken glass that I picked up"

"why are you taking it to the roof?"

"because I like the view", thank god he was lying to a kid,"and so I don't disturb anyone"

"oh, okay", he said walking back down stairs.

Carl sighed in relief, it was so easy to lie to a kid, and they just accept your answers like your telling the truth. Carl smiled at the cluelessness of the child, thank god he wasn't smart. He continued his walk through the door to the roof top. He took in a deep breath of the morning air and breathed out, it was good to be more or less outside. He looked out to the street below him, _its going to be a while before dad and Sally return, what can I do to keep myself busy._ He thought of ways to keep him entertained when he glanced at the towel, I weird idea came into his head, _well it will keep me busy, and I don't see a ball around here._

He unwrapped the towel and the biter head fell on the roof concrete, he lifted his leg back and began to kick the head around like a soccer ball, the biters groans where cut every time he kicked it. It was a horrible world, but this is something that kept him busy, still pretty freaky.

he then stopped himself when he realized what he was doing and thinking, _no, no matter if it was a biter, this was weird and cruel_. He grabbed its hair and lifted it to eye level. It stared back snapping its jaws, sorry bud. He stepped back a little before dropping the head and drop-kicking as far off the roof as he could. He watched the biter head soar through the morning air, he gained quite a distance before it fell disappearing into the snow. _Getting rid of biter head, check..._

* * *

Philip kept his eyes on the road while Sally fiddled with her M5 assault rifle sitting on her lap. The ride was mostly quiet as he drove out the town and followed Sally's directions, she now sat quietly fiddling with her weapon. The snow was becoming more of a problem, he was doing eighty but felt like forty. The snow was greeting deeper, Philip couldn't remember when they had a winter full of snow like this. The car jolted as it came to a sudden halt. Sally stopped what she was doing and looked a Philip, he tried to re-start the engine but it gave no avail,"I think the engines dead", he said to Sally as she got out the car.

"then what now", she said slinging her rifle over her shoulder.

"we go on foot, when we reach the next town we'll turn back", he said making a quick plan.

"on foot? Do ya really thank we'll find 'em on foot?"

"well if the snow is this deep...that must be why they hadn't returned yet", he said glancing at her,"their on foot"

"okay", with that said they began their long walk, the morning air still hung witch meant they had plenty of time.

* * *

"what the hell?", Trevor heard Jhon mutter, he was just behind him so he was able to reach the top a couple of seconds after him. He stopped and looked at the sight before him.

"that's not Christian", he said as Micheal came up next to him, they stood at the top of the rubble looking out into the circular wall the rubble provided. In the centre of this small town or what ever you call a few buildings in a circle, stood a large wooden pole that reached over two hundred feet high, but that's not what catches your eye, it wasn't just a pole but a really long cross. They stared at the poor fellow that was crucified on that very cross,"_say_...", Trevor said coming up with a sort of crazy-but making a bit sense idea,"you don't think that's him...maybe that's whys the dead walk the earth-"

Trevor was met with a hand to the back of his head, he winced in pain and Micheal glared at him,"don't be makin' up shit like that". Jhon began his decent while Trevor and Micheal argued, he didn't have time to bicker over who believes in god, frankly he gave up on that a long time ago. He reached the bottom of the poorly made wall of rubble and observed his surroundings, okay, he won't judge people for practicing his faith, but _shit_, this was maybe a bit insane. All around the small town lay what he presumed where bibles and wooden crosses ranging from small to large sizes. This looked like a scene from a horror movie, where a priest tries to make a demon go away, _huh, good luck with that, if I where them I would run like hell. _He looked to the blood stains on some of the books, he was currently standing in an area behind two small buildings, the large cross in the centre in the town stood out like nothing else. that towering cross with that self-made Jesus-or if that is. That thought made a chill go down his spine.

Micheal put a hand on his zoned out friend staring at the giant cross,"hey", he asked in concern,"you okay?"

"yeah...", he said looking back up to the cross.

"freaky", Micheal said finishing Jhons sentence, he gave him an affirming nod. He could tell that all this...stuff is spooky, if the dead didn't wander the earth this would just be an over-religious town. But this...blood on bibles, crosses lying in an organized heap, a creeper lyin-wait what?

Near the wall heading out into the town was a table. A creeper lay bounded to the table and four candles lay on each corner, a golden dagger lay on a separate smaller table next to them. The dagger had blood as it was used to stab the creeper in the heart-by the looks of the hole in the walkers chest."what the hell?", Jhon said noticing the silent creeper in the corner.

"actually", Trevor said looking at the table,"I think that's what these guys are trying to avoid", he said sarcastically moving towards the table, Jhon and Micheal followed. They looked over to the sick sight of the creeper body, it's mouth and eyes where sewn shut and it's ears cut off, by the looks of lack of decay, this person is recently dead, and the fresh blood on the dagger told them one thing,"someone's still here, take the safety of your weapons"

* * *

_swoosh...thud_

An arrow soared through the air cutting through the wind like butter ending the squirrels life, a lone hunter made his way out the thick brush of the forest towards hi kill. Daryl Dixon pulled the arrow from the bark of the tree with the squirrel still on the arrow, _isn't much but you'll feed some hungry folks_, He thought removing his kill and placing it in a bag. He had been out most of the afternoon tracking deer and shootin' squirrel.

it wasn't much of a meal but the prison seemed to be getting bigger, as in people, they all just kept on coming, and frankly Daryl doesn't like being around so much people. Ever since the walkers came he had only been in a small group, not a community. But this is good, more survivors are making their way to a safe haven, the prison.

Daryl strode through the forest, patterned pieces of sunlight coming over his warm skin, luckily there was the occasional squirrel to scurry across his path even though it's winter. He hugged his poncho closer to his body, the occasional wind caught him off guard, but won't freeze him to death.

Crack

Daryl whipped around pointing his crossbow in the direction of the sound, feint snarls could be heard as well as something else, heavy breathing, alive heavy breathing! He ran towards the direction of the sounds, the closer he got the louder the sounds became. Ahead of him where about nine walkers enclosing around their prey. Swoosh..thud. The arrow penetrated a walkers skull and fell limp, Daryl got out his hunting knife and ran towards the walkers now aware of his presence. The walkers growled as the first on tried to grab him, he easily thruster the knife in its skull. Two more walkers lunged towards him, Daryl side-stepped the first one and drove his knife in the back of the skull, the second on grabbed the back of his poncho and he quickly swung his knife 'round into its head.

A third caught him by surprise, it lunged on him and they both fell into the snow. Daryl's arm kept the walker at bay as it tried to pull its face closer to take a bite out of his face, it suddenly stopped and stiffened for about a second, it fell limp on his arm. It was pulled of him by a dark skinned ban who wore a jacket and army camouflaged pants, he held out his hand and Daryl took it helping him up,"you okay", the darker man asked.

"yeah you"

"yes, and thank you", Daryl looked at the man before him, he had a backpack, M4 slung across his shoulder and a knife in his belt.

"you alone?"

"for a while now"

Daryl nodded,"what's your name?"

"Bob"


	34. Chapter 34, episode 14

Episode 14, digging deeper.

_Get rid of biter head, check. Now to find clues on who's feeding information to Jakes group_. With the new task on his to-do list he walked to the edge of the roof and watched the beautiful morning sun, it was a rare sight to stop and observe something so beautiful nowadays, each morning brings a new day, a new sight to gaze upon. While watching this beautiful scenery he couldn't help but bow his head in sorrow,"I wonder if Judith's looking at the sunrise", he murmured to himself, he didn't realize what hit him but all of a sudden the familiar pain in his chest occurred once again. This always seemed to happen when he thought of Judith and...Rick? No, he couldn't have missed him, how could he miss being around the man who gave up on him, the man who only angered him every time he-

Something cool landed on his hand, the sudden coolness sent a shiver down his hand. He looked at his hand for what caused the chill, he looked at a water drop stain. He looked up to the clear sky and frowned, _there's no rain, unless_. His other hand reached for his face, he could feel the wet spot where the tear fell down his face, he was crying. Why would he cry over something so stupid, the question stuck to him as a mystery, but honestly he really did miss his little sister, even Rick a little...

He shook his head and wiped the tears away, he had to man up. He walked over to the roof door and glanced back, he felt awkward, like he was being watched...

* * *

"My feet are killin' me", Sally complained. Philip expected she wouldn't stop complaining, she was like a little girl always whining over something she didn't like, it was starting to irritate Philip a little, but as usual could pull a fake blank face. He was always good at that, faking and hiding what really is there. Just like he did for Woodbury, one second he could tell his people that they where safe, and as soon as they turned their backs he would tell Merle to go kill someone. _Maybe I could've been an acto_r, He mused to himself adjusting his Hawk semi-auto rifle for a more comfortable grip. They had been walking for about two hours now and have come across no town or signs of Jhon, Micheal and Trevor. Not that he actually worried about them, they where fully capable of taking care of themselves and others, but what could be taking them this long. The snow was defiantly deeper on the outskirts of the town, they probably also had car problems.

More and more time passed but still hadn't seen anything, the occasional biter came out of some hiding place, but moved extremely slowly due it's frozen limbs, so the biters weren't going to be much of a threat. Up ahead he spotted something new, a gas station, directly ahead. They walked towards the gas station and as luck would have it, a few buildings lay scattered beyond it, maybe their held up in there.

* * *

"Do you think their friendly", Trevor said, Jhon shot him a look.

"noooo", he said extending the 'o',"they usually tie up people crosses, stab them in the heart, and lay freaky stuff around as a way to say 'hey, we're not crazy", Trevor shot him an annoyed look before glaring right into his eyes.

"maybe this is part of a study to cure this thing", he said narrowing his eyes.

"bullshit, ain't no way you can cure, _this_", he said motioning to the tied up creeper,"they stabbed him in the h.e.a.r.t, if they where lookin' for a cure, why would they stab a living persons life support"

"fuck! No need to go science crazy on me"

"why you defending _this_", he said again motioning to the creeper, Trevor was now getting annoyed at his accusations.

"I'm not defending anything, jackass! It's not like you've tried to find some way to cure _this_"

"I wouldn't go killing _living people_ for starters!", Jhon spat back.

Micheal stood a good distance away with his mouth agape, he was dumbstruck by the scene before him. Jhon and Trevor where fighting over...weird shit? What the hell are they actually arguing about, what ever it was, it was stupid. Shaking his head in disappointment he moved away from them towards the alley leading into the rest of the town, even as he went on he could still hear Jhon and Trevor almost yelling at each other, _their going to get us killed, their like fucking five year olds_! He mentally yelled at the fact that his friends where being reckless idiots.

He stopped at where the alley ends and moved forward, a blanket over a pole lay overhead, probably used as curtains, he pushed the blanket slowly aside and drawing his Glock 18 to his hip. Sunlight blinded him for a second or two before his eyes adjusted. It was like a ghost town, no sound, no voices or snarls, no one in sight, nothing? Instintly a wave of relief washed over him, but then who made the scenery back there? Bringing his attention to that made him hear that his friends where still bickering about whatever there're bickering about. He let out an irritable sigh before walking out of the shadows of the alleyway and further into the town. In the centre was a huge statue with rotten water surrounding it, and the giant cross directly behind it. The buildings where formed around in a circle around the statue, the statue itself was a disturbing sight, it was one of an angel, but with the weathered out stone the wings and face was...horrible. Most of the sunlight vanished as dark storm clouds blocked out the sun. It was a lot better to see without shielding his eyes, but also made this place even more spooky looking. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump and spin around ready to hit the intruder, he stopped halfway when he recognized Jhons face,"Fuck Jhon!", he yelled as his heart raced a thousand miles-a-minute, he almost shat himself.

A cocky grin formed on his face,"I'm here to collect your soul", he tried to sound dark but that grin gave him away, he was enjoying his fear.

"and I'm here to kick your ass, next time warn me your behind me", Micheal warned as Trevor came and looked over to the statue.

"kinda looks like my grann", he said looking at that thing in pure horror. Jhon and Micheal burst into laughter until Jhon looked at it.

"oh shit...it does", he said with the same look of horror on his face.

"was she one of _those_ granny's", Micheal said calming down from his laughter.

"till this day, I still can't look at wrinkles without trying to flee", Trevor said as he moved away from his 'granny' statue.

"is that why you avoid talking and lookin' at the old folks back at camp?", Micheal asked catching on to Trevor's words, Trevor just nodded while looking behind some crates that lay scattered about.

"hey guys!", Trevor called out,"come look at this!"

Jhon and Micheal where by his side in an instant, they where looking at what Trevor was pointing at. It was a strange symbol that represented an 'H' with the ends made to look like sideway knives,"what ya think it means?"

"well...", Jhon trailed off examining it,"...it's a symbol"

"no shit", mumbled Micheal,"it's just a symbol? Nothing interesting", he said walking away.

"yeah, lets leave the symbols alone and try to find out who's home", Jhon said patting Trevor on the shoulder, he shrugged before following them. They searched the outside bit of town for anyone or anything of interest, there where a few more creeper bodies tied up to stuff with weird tools lying around, but that was it, there was no other evidence of someone being out here. They decided to check the buildings one-at a time, they entered what used to be hardware store according to the sign. But the inside was more like a medieval supply of tools rather than normal hardware, Jhon walked in first. These tools where defiantly placed here and what ever hardware used to be in here was removed,"okay, I get it if you like your own tools", Jhon said picking up a large wooden garden fork,"but this is ridiculous", most of the tools where wooden, and where more like ones he'd seen in movies like 'Brave Heart' or other medieval movies.

"yeah, the worlds gone to shit but we still have good hammers", Micheal said picking up a heavy hammer. He put the hammer down and was about to walk away when he noticed he hadn't heard a single word from Trevor. He turned around to see where his friend was, but as he turned around he was met with a horrible skull faced figure.

"BOOO!"

That sent Micheal flying against a wall of tools, he lifted his weapon ready to shoot when he noticed Trevors clothing. Trevor lowered the mask from his face and grinned at Micheal,"FUCK!", Micheal yelled putting a hand against his chest closer to his heart,"I could've killed you!"

"and yet that look on your face was worth it", he said raising his arms up defensivley backing away.

"that's right", Micheal said lowly walking towards him,"you better defend yourself good", They all where back outside, Trevor stayed as far away from Micheal as possible.

"let's try the big one", Jhon said pointing to a large white building, it was larger than the other buildings, _probably town meetings where held here_. They walked up to it with Trevor far behind. The double-door leading into the building was large and wooden, it looked to be very old, but it was unlocked and easy to swing open. Inside was a large hallway leading to another door, but something was wrong. Two lit candles stayed on opposite ends of the door,"someone's in there", Jhon whispered loud enough for Trevor to hear. They made their way quietly to the end of the hallway when words from the other side of the door made them freeze, they pressed their ears against the door and listened.

"brothers and sisters, this un-believer before you has no faith in what we do. This parasite before you does not believe in our ways of teaching, our ways of letting our magnificent kind live on through the dark ages of human kind", there was a long pause,"but in this dark age we have risen, risen to complete power and immunity to the angels who now walk upon us, but this demon will not listen to us, so we will feed he to the angels beyond the gates!", there where some cheers that followed.

"Time to go", Jhon whispered as they pulled away from the door, only for them to be stopped by something sharp against them.

"more un-believers"

* * *

Carl sat on his chair examining the symbol he took from Riley, he still did not know what this meant. Maybe it was a symbol for their group, the 'H' group. He was cut from mid-thought when a knock came from his door, he quickly folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket,"come in"

David opened the door,"lunch is ready", was all he said before closing his door. _Wow, hes the least talkative, or maybe he still mad at..._

Carl thought of how little he had seen of Daid recently, in fact, this is the first time he'd seen him since the vote for a new leader, where has he _been_? Carl thought of it, _could it be David that's betraying the group, he's not really around most of the time, could he be sneaking out and giving information to 'H' group...'H' group-Jakes group-what ever._

Carl got up from his chair and walked towards the door, _better keep an eye on him..._

* * *

**Well another chapter, sorry for the late updates but now I'm going to have more free time in the afternoons for longer chapters, thank you for all your great, powerful reviews, keep them coming!**


	35. Chapter 36, episode 16

**Episode 16, Decided Decisions.**

Rick stood out on the open frozen land where he planned to plant crops as soon as the snow cleared up. It will be a long time before winter is over, but it's highly unlikely that the snow will be here during the whole winter. He stood there surveying the land, it took the time to admire what they where doing to the prison, turning it into a community, a safe haven for those who struggled just as much as they had. But there was also the possibility that some people they find are mass murderers of surviving people. That's why he started thinking of ways to ask people they come across just how many people they had killed; if they killed any, and if they did, how many did they kill. Rick doubted that he would be the one to find people out there now since he will be spending most of his time at the prison, farming and looking after Judith.

But there's that one thought, always that one message your brain is trying to tell you. That the Governor is still out there, that the threat will return. The Governor will return, Rick told himself, he will come back to finish the rest f us. Even though Rick tried not to show it, everyone knew he was still grieving over the loss of his son, his little boy. There is a little hope in him that always believed Carl was alive, but after what he did to the Governor, he knew there was no hope.

"..._kill everyone we know_..."

Those words still sting his mind, ever since that day he and the Governor sat down, those words stuck to his brain like wet on water. Not because he has a very good memory but that he knew the Governor meant every word, he wanted-and wants them all dead. But then where is he? Where's his new army-he wouldn't return without back-up. He was spotted last month by Glenn in the guard tower, but once again he got away.

".._this fight is a fail of leadership_.."

".._then leave us alone_.."

".._well that would be an even bigger failure_.."

To be honest, Rick wasn't even sure he could even look at the Governor again, ever since Carl-he felt intense fear for other people, what if someone else will hurt Judith...No, he can't ponder on something ridiculous as that, Judith was alive and probably in the safest place in Georgia.

".._Andrea told me about your baby_.."

Judith was the last thing he was holding on too, after Lori and Carl he felt like he couldn't live any longer. He was grieving, he still had his little girl, he had a duty and a chance to be a better father towards her. He failed Lori and Carl, but not Judith.

".._this fight will go down to the last man_.."

he shook those memories away in time to see Glenn approach,"hey"

"hey", Rick greeted back."how's our guest"

"Bob?", Rick nodded,"he told us where his camp got over-run, me, Daryl and Sasha are going out today to see what we can salvage"

"you got enough people?"

"it's just a quick in and out, I told the rest of the council that I'll be gone"

Glenn was part of the newly decided council, they where going to be making the decisions from now onwards,"the council was right, to pick you", Rick stated before continuing,"your going to help make the prison a better place", Ricks words made Glenn smile a little at his compliment, but the smile quickly disappeared when he asked.

"what about you"

Rick didn't respond immediately, it worried Glenn of how Rick was trying to avoid being part of the council, ever since Lori and Carl, he had been distancing himself from leadership, but when they lost Carl he removed himself completely from duty." I-I cant...I can't make decisions for you anymore, the prison doesn't need me-"

"don't say that", Glenn cut Rick off,"if it wasn't for you these people wouldn't even be here-we wouldn't even be here"

Rick pondered on what Glenn just told him,"I can't anymore, I'm sorry to disappoint you but...I just can't, I need to spend more time with Judith now"

"we understand that", Glenn continued,"but you don't have to leave the prison to make decisions", a heavy silence fell upon the two, but Glenn decided to continue,"why don't you be in-charge of the farming", Glenn stated witch caused Rick to look at him,"you decide what to do about the farming and we'll help out", Rick was about to argue but Glenn cut him off,"that's your order from the council", Glenn said before walking to guard tower 'B'.

* * *

Carl listened to the Banging on the front door, he was enjoying a peaceful lunch when Biters started coming out of their hiding places. It came as a shock to everyone there, the biters all remained in-doors or frozen, maybe it was getting warmer.

Bang!

Another biter throwing itself against the door made everyone in the room but Carl jump, they didn't have much experience with biters by the looks of it, how are these people even alive?

Bang!

"what do we do-"

"there going to come in-"

"we have to get the weapons"

Finally! Someone is thinking straight, Carl was rather annoyed at the peoples reaction to biters that are behind a door, but if he was also kept in the dark about the biters, he would also panic. But they didn't have to be that scared,the children where sent upstairs to the third floor inside a room while the adults-including Carl-took out the biters. He wasn't surprised that he was asked to help out, after all, he and Philip had been out there more than they had, so he knew how to handle biters.

"everyone get knives, nothing that will make noise", Carl said remembering an incident that happened with him and Philip a few weeks back. "It doesn't sound like there are many".

"what about you?"

Carl thought about showing his hidden blades, but then it wouldn't be a hidden surprise anymore. If there is a traitor in the group then it would be stupid showing his strengths, and if know one knew anything, they wouldn't suspect him."I will stay back with my gun, just in case its too much to handle"

Everyone returned with knives or a sharp weapon, a man called Jason stood by the door waiting to open it,"open it!", he obeyed his instructions and a second later the doors flew open and Biters started pouring in.

"Crap!"

* * *

Only empty shelves and broken bottles, Philip looked at broken whiskey bottles. It was the only brand of drink that was broken, _too bad, I really enjoy it_. Philip walked to the entrance of the garage, he searched this place high and low but nothing, not even a biter. But as they neared the garage he noticed many tracks leading into the small settlement behind the garage. It wasn't much, just a few buildings.

"find any thang", Called Sally with her southern accent as Philip walked out the garage, Sally kept a look-out for biters just so they don't sneak up on him.

"nothin'", He replied walking towards her.

"tracks lead to the settlement over there", he pointed in the direction where a building just tall enough above the trees coud be seen,"something attracted all these biters that way"

"ya think its them?"

Philip knew she meant Jhon, Micheal and Trevor, but the way she said it also meant she was reffiring to Jakes group. Philip didn't know who it was but they where chased by a lot of biters."let's go find out"

"if there are as many _biters_ as the tracks, then we gotta be careful"

Philip nodded to her line of thought, he would be more worried of people than biters if he was in her shoes. He didn't fear biters or people, biters where pests and people where threats. If you pushed aside the pests and killed the threats, you'd be...him. But probably not as bad, ever since Penny died again, he showed everyone who he truly was. But yet here he was again, hiding who he is, not only himself but Carl too.

Philip worried about Carl going down a dark path like he did, now he copied him with the heads in a fish tank, except he did it with a Tv, it was a nice touch, but not for that boy. Carl doesn't need to be exposed to his madness. This world is cruel, but Carl survived it without losing it completely, that's what surprised him, with all Carl had done and what had too do, he never allowed himself to loose it. he shot his own mother and didn't loose it, that boy is a strong survivor, but with all that weight on his shoulder, he must always be grieving on the inside.

"where ya been", Sally's southern voice brought him out of thought, the question didn't make sense since he was walking right next to her.

"before we found ya an' yer boy, where ya been"

Philip quickly thought of something believable to tell her, he was an extremely good liar."We where in a camp...it was safe from the biters, but he lost it..."

"who?"

"..the man in-charge"

"oh, sorry"

"wasn't your fault, just glad you wernt there to see it", Philip decided to drop the conversation right there, he didn't want to risk telling her any more than he could even handle.

"_Raargggh_"

They stopped in their tracks when the familiar snarls of biters became louder, Philip advanced forward and peeked his head around a large boulder. There was about fifty walkers piling onto a wall of rubble leading into the settlement, more and more biters came out the forest towards the wall. A sudden growl and a hand on his shoulder made him spin around in time to stop the biter from biting into his neck, it pushed him against the rock and the stench of its breath became unbearable, he forced his arm around its neck and threw it against the rock, it's head bounced off the rock earning a _crack_ to its skull, he took out his Beretta and beat the biter on the head with the bottom of the pistols handle. It fell dead for the second time in its life. Philip let his grip go on the biters shirt and watched it slide down against the rock.

"Philip!"

He turned around and saw Sally trying to fend off two biters by herself, as he got up he stopped to look at the biter on her right sink its teeth into her neck, she let out a blood curdling scream of pain and pushed the biter off her.

She turned to Philip who stood there with a blank expression on his face,"Help me!", she called weakly only for Philip to take a step back. The second biter lunged at her and forced her to the half-frozen ground, all the strength she had left was forced to her arms trying to push the biter off her, in a panic she turned her head towards Philip. He had the same blank expression with a look in his eye, he took another step back."what are you doing-help me!", she called again in a panic, he wasn't doing anything to help her, is he just going to leave her.

"you'll keep the biters busy", was all he said before turning around and walking into the frozen forest, he heard her pleads for help and her cries of pain as he walked away. He glanced one last time back at her, the biter where now pouring out the forest towards her screams. He turned around and with one powerful swing, hit a biter with the bottom of his Beretta snapping its neck. the screams dimmed and he kept out of sight from the biters, it was done...


End file.
